


Hear All the Bombs Fade Away

by teal_always



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Anne Shirley, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Kinda, Not Beta Read, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Uncle Gilbert Blythe, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vignette, anne is bi and has a cool tattoo 2k20, still show only still havent read the books, uncle gilbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 45,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_always/pseuds/teal_always
Summary: A year in the life of Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, beginning with her meeting a guy at a party Cole drags her to and having a one night stand. But she never has to see that guy again… right?
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix
Comments: 90
Kudos: 315





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a month of quarantining and just writing whatever came to mind. I dedicate this to everyone that left such nice comments on my other fic, my quarantine buddy raebeme, and everyone who is social distancing/quarantining/working from home/sheltering in place/etc. Some of this may get a bit cheesy but I think that’s what we all need right now.

“Why am I such a good friend and why do I come to these parties where I don’t know anyone just because Cole wants to follow around that poet with the hair,” Anne muttered to herself and only herself because she was standing alone in the corner of an envy-inducingly large apartment that was full of strangers talking to each other over music she didn’t recognize.

She swirled her drink of choice around in its can as she sighed, leaning back against a wall like a literal wallflower in her new floral dress. Debating whether or not to see if her friend was ready to leave, with her or with the poet, Anne finished her drink with a grimace and a mental note to avoid that brand next time. She leaned down to set the empty can on the floor for lack of anywhere else to place it and then jumped about a foot in the air when she stood up to find a person suddenly in her personal space.

“Uh, sorry,” the newcomer said, taking a step back as his brow furrowed in apology. “I just, uh, wanted to see if you wanted another drink.”

Anne looked up at the white man in front of her, noting both his height and the fact that his curls were in need of a haircut, before glancing down at the glass he held out to her. 

“I can’t accept this,” Anne stated, gesturing to the drink and making no move to take it from him.

“Sorry?” he asked, looking confused with his expressive eyebrows. “It’s all free over in the kitchen—”

“No, I mean, I can’t just take an open drink from you. I didn’t see you pour it,” Anne explained pointedly while fidgeting slightly with the strap of her sundress. She didn’t know who this guy was but she didn’t know anyone at this party besides Cole (and she also limited herself very much to her small grad-school classes when not hanging out with her housemates and literally no one else). He was tall and good-looking in an approachable way, so she would’ve remembered running into him before this. But she also knew better than to make assumptions based on appearance, whether positive or negative, and she knew better than to take drinks from strangers. Even handsome ones.

Anne watched as the guy looked down at the drink in his hand as if to see if anything had fallen in it before using it to gesture at her in a way that said ‘you win.’

“That’s valid,” the guy agreed. “I guess I’ll have to think of another way to start a conversation with the cute girl in the corner.”

Anne raised an eyebrow at his boldness but couldn’t say she disliked it. She crossed her arms as she appraised him and found him keeping his own body language open as if welcoming it. 

“Assuring me you aren’t trying to drug and/or poison me is a good start,” Anne said with a nod as he set down both the drink he offered her and his own. “But giving me your name is an oldy but a goody, some say.”

The guy’s mouth twitched into a smirk as he leaned against the wall beside her, his gaze steady. “Why argue with the classics,” he said and held out his hand. “I’m Gilbert.”

“Anne,” Anne said, taking his hand and shaking it firmly just as Matthew taught her in the barn years ago. “With an ‘e’.”

“Noted,” Gilbert, taking his hand back and using it to gesture towards her right upper arm. “New ink?”

“Yes!” Anne beamed, lifting her arm to look down at it, shiny in the low light due to the ointment she applied before the party. “It was my birthday present to myself! I’ve heard of people celebrating their Golden Birthdays but I was born on the fifth so I couldn’t really do that. So I thought I would choose my twenty-fifth to be special and I spent all year saving and I was finally able to get it. I’ve thought about what tattoo I’d want for the longest time and I chose a fox and irises because I knew I had to get symbols of wisdom and curiosity and things that sparked my imagination so much as a kid when I had little else and my birth mother— Aaand you didn’t ask for my whole story.” Anne twisted her mouth in a self-deprecating gesture, her hand coming up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear as she wished she hadn’t just left it loose.

“No, no,” Gilbert said, leaning forward slightly as he smiled at her. “Keep going, please. What you’re saying is much more interesting than me asking something dumb to get you to talk to me. I’m sure you’d rather talk about the symbolism of your tattoo than tell me if you come here often.”

“Well?” Anne asked, relaxing again as she copied him and rested her hip against the wall, finding herself forgetting about the other people in the room.

“Well what?” Gilbert asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

“What about you? Do  _ you _ come here often?” Anne asked, the corner of her mouth lifting slightly as she teased.

Gilbert chuckled as his hand came up to run through his hair, his ears reddening in the low light. “Yes and no,” he said, rolling his eyes slightly at himself. “Yes in that I live down the hall. No in that this is my ex’s place and she just invited me because she felt sorry, probably. She’s a year ahead of me in our medical program and knows midterms were tough as shit this semester.”

“My friend dragged me along so at least you had an invite,” Anne said with a shrug. She looked back into the throng of people around them and tried to pick out their host. “Now I’m curious. Or nosy, depending on if you’re asking my mother. Which one is she?”

“Uh, the blonde by that big painting I always hated,” Gilbert sighed, nodding his head towards the other side of the room.

“Gilbert,” Anne said, looking from his ex back to him with a mock-serious look on her face. “That woman looks so far out of anyone’s league it’s not even funny.”

“That’s valid,” he said again with an accepting shrug and a laugh. “Would you believe me if I said I broke up with her? Or... I was the one that suggested we break up amicably, I suppose.”

“I would maybe question your sanity. Or your taste. And then ask what that says about you deciding to come over here and talk to  _ me _ ,” Anne said, raising an eyebrow at Gilbert.

Gilbert looked down at Anne for a moment before taking a step forward, closing the space between them but still not looming too close.

“Maybe I’m just good at finding women that are out of my league. Or in a league all on their own,” he said, letting a slow smile take over his mouth as he steadied his gaze onto the redhead before him.

Anne wished she still had a drink, if only to have something to do with her hands. She kept herself from fidgeting with anything by inching forward into Gilbert’s space, trying to embrace some of the bravery she constantly tried to instill into Cole or Diana when they were nervous about a first date. It had been a while since she had an opportunity to utilize her own advice, especially with a guy, and tried to stop her heart from hammering so fast, sure Gilbert could see it through her thin dress.

“Does that explain me standing in a corner by myself at a party?” Anne asked dryly, letting her arms loosely drape together as she and Gilbert leaned against the pale-painted walls and in each other’s space.

“Your league had a moat around it. Someone just had to be brave enough to cross,” Gilbert said easily as he smiled down at her.

“Am I a princess in this scenario?” Anne asked with a grin. She then jumped as a sudden crash resounded through the room and a few of the other partiers started yelling.

As she grimaced at the noise, she felt a hand touch her elbow.

Gilbert leaned down to speak into her ear over the din. “Maybe a queen,” he said. She could see his smile out of the corner of her eye. “Do you want to step outside? We can keep talking if you want.”

Anne glanced over at what looked like something that could turn into a house party fight from a movie and then back up at the man smiling at her calmly. Were she capable of complex thought in this new moment that she hadn’t seen coming, she may have likened his gaze to something her housemate Ruby had extolled about profusely after a few too many glasses of rosé. Even without the words, very atypically for her, she found herself wishing he would keep looking at her like that and not stop. So she simply nodded and was granted an even larger smile in return. 

Somewhat recklessly, feeling drunk despite how little she had actually had, Anne let Gilbert lead her through the room and through the rambunctious crowd towards the door. She looked around and surprisingly met Cole’s eye from where he stood by the bathroom. She waved at him and widened her eyes meaningfully as she pointed exaggeratedly at Gilbert’s back. Cole couldn’t see who exactly she was pointing to but got the idea and gave her a huge grin, a big thumbs up, and a look that promised more teasing to come. She rolled her eyes but found herself smirking anyway as she looked back back to Gilbert as he opened the door and held it for her with a bow to allow her to escape the noise first.

* * *

  
  


“Diana Barry, I made so many choices tonight.”

Anne had thrown herself onto her best friend’s bed and willed her to understand what she just said despite having mumbled it into a comforter.

“Good or bad choices?” Diana slurred gamely as she rolled over from a dead sleep. “What time is it?”

“It is two in the morning and there were so many choices that they all negated each other into neutrality. Or something.” Anne groaned, wiggling a bit to kick off her shoes before wiggling more to get under the covers. Her dress rode up and she groaned again in realization. “I forgot my underwear, Diana.”

The room was silent for a few beats before Anne groaned again when Diana sat up suddenly.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“Diana Elizabeth Barry.”

“That’s not my middle name,” Diana said, reaching over to force Anne onto her back so she could see her face.

“I know, but it sounds so lovely, doesn’t it?” Anne pouted from her place among Diana’s mountain of pillows. 

“What sounds lovely is you telling me what’s going on,” Diana said, looking both worried and extremely ready to receive gossip. She leaned over again to look Anne in the eye, her own wide and unwilling to hear anything but the truth.

Anne put her hands over her face, pressing into her eyes as she took a deep breath. She then sat up, almost knocking heads with Diana, as she moved to cover her mouth.

“Oh my god,” she said from behind her hand, her own eyes widening to meet Diana’s again.

“Anne, tell me,” Diana begged, grabbing Anne’s wrists desperately, now fully awake and needing to know she was woken up for a good reason.

“Diana.”

“Anne.”

“I think I just had a one night stand,” Anne whispered, letting her hand fall as she stared at her best friend.

“You think?” Diana gasped.

“I ran out of there without even grabbing my underwear, that makes it a one night stand, right?” Anne said with another exaggerated groan and covered her face with her hands again.

“Anne! Tell me everything,” Diana demanded, looking both shocked and impressed as she jostled her friend again.

“I can’t even believe it. I went to that party because Cole begged me to but he went off with that poet as soon as we got there. The poet with the hair not the one with the car. I didn’t know anyone and I was so bored,” Anne sighed. “And then this guy comes up and he’s all cute and flirty and I don’t think I make a fool out of myself? And he invites me back to his apartment and I guess I could’ve totally been murdered and I listen to enough true crime podcasts to know better but he was literally down the hall from the party so it didn’t feel sketchy?”

“Maybe not the safest move but you’re alive so keep going,” Diana said, waving her hand to get her to continue.

“Right so the party was loud and some bros started fighting because you can’t take the frat out of the boy, I guess— so we left. To talk. And we actually did talk! But then had sex? It just kind of happened? I mean I consented and all but it felt so natural, even the admittedly weird parts, you know? Does that make sense?” Anne rambled, gesticulating as she tried to express her thoughts to Diana.

“So you had a nice time?” Diana urged.

“Yes! And then he ruined it! So I just… left! And somehow forgot my underwear!” Anne complained, her tone successfully articulating a yell despite her keeping her voice down in the quiet house.

“Anne, what did he do?” Diana whispered, leaning forward conspiratorially. 

“We were lying there. I think he was asking if I wanted to stay over. His bed was really comfy, actually. And— And then— Diana, the guy reached over to touch my hair, in a really romantic way so I was totally blindsided— then he called me ‘Carrots’.” Anne sat back, the memory of the incident causing her face to turn red in indignation. “ _ Carrots! _ So I hit him in the head with the first thing I could grab, which was just a pillow unfortunately, and then stormed out. Without my fucking underwear.”

Diana simply gaped at Anne as the redhead crossed her arms with a huff.

They remained silent for a minute or two, Anne fuming and Diana processing, until Diana reached out and uncrossed Anne’s arms so she could take her hands.

“How are we going to dispose of the body?”

Anne tried to hold it back but felt a smile force its way onto her face. She then sighed and let Diana pull her into a hug. 

“I don’t want to keep thinking about it because I’ll either take you up on that offer or talk myself into believing I was overreacting. And I don’t really want to do either,” Anne mumbled into Diana’s shoulder. She sighed again, pulled away, and flopped back onto the bed. She watched as her friend laid down as well and they both turned onto their sides to face each other. 

“If it hurt your feelings, then it hurt your feelings,” Diana said softly. “If you don’t want to see this guy again, then don’t. Was he someone you’ve met before?”

“No. I think he said he was doing something med related so I guess there was no reason for our paths to cross before this,” Anne said with a shrug, trying to forget the way his eyes felt on her, like a spotlight on a dark stage.

“So you probably won’t see him again,” Diana said. She reached over for her phone and tapped it a few times before putting it back on her bedside table. “Now. I was going to get up to go to the gym but tomorrow is Saturday so we’re going to sleep in, I’ll allow you to stay here with me, and then go to brunch. We’ll see if Cole’s night went better than yours or not and if he wants to join. Or do you want to keep this on the DL?”

“I don’t think I’ve heard that phrase in years,” Anne teased as she flipped her pillow so she could get the cooler side. “But yeah. Cole saw me leave with him but I don’t know if he got a good look. So maybe no one knows who I slept with and I can just act like it didn’t happen.”

“It’s definitely not the most embarrassing one night stand story we’ve heard from our friends,” Diana said magnanimously. “But tomorrow is a new day, dear Anne.”

“Very true,” Anne whispered as she closed her eyes. “I can’t let a bad night stick with me. Tonight’s mistakes aren’t tomorrow’s. And I don’t have to see that guy again if I don’t want to.”

  
  



	2. Part I

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.”

Anne sat up in her bed, pushing her tangled hair out of her face. This was the first morning of summer break and she had planned to not get out of bed all day. But she had woken from a deep sleep because of the eerily realistic dream she had been having. And now she needed to go to the store. Urgently.

She threw her covers off of her and scrambled up, off the bed, and towards her closet. She tossed on whatever was absolutely necessary for an excursion out in public (i.e.: a bra) and made a pit-stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth, and attempted to brush her hair, but refrained from using the toilet. 

Momentarily thankful that all the people with which she shared this house were out and about, Anne grabbed her purse and stuffed her feet into her sneakers. She snatched her keys off the hook in the hall and swung the door open and found herself inches from barreling into a person.

“Jerry!” Anne jerked back, looking up in surprise at the last person she had expected to see. While she had found many kindred spirits upon entering college, she had had only one friend (despite her unwillingness to label him as such at the time) after being adopted and subsequently homeschooled on the Cuthbert’s farm. Her lack of a proper, formal education while being shunted around Canada as a child had made Marilla make the decision to not enroll her in the local public school system. She knew of Diana from church but didn’t really  _ know _ her until they lived in the same dorm as undergrads. The only other child her age she knew well was the fellow-homeschooler that helped Matthew on the farm and sort of became a brother-figure, if she was pressed to be sincere about it. And he was at her house now for some reason.

“You look like one of those bag ladies,” Jerry said, raising an eyebrow at her harried state.

“Shut up. What are you doing here?” Anne asked, pushing him away from the door and stepping out, almost dropping her keys as she locked up.

“I was in the neighborhood. Didn’t know you were having a personal crisis,” he said flippantly as he started to follow her towards her car.

“No crisis. Probably. Maybe. Whatever. It’s my first day of break, I was going to stay in my pajamas all day,” Anne mumbled as she stomped across the grass.

“Maybe I should drive you. Here,” Jerry said, taking hold of Anne’s shoulders from behind and directing her towards his old pick-up. 

Anne grumbled but allowed it as she stuffed her keys into her purse and hopped up into Jerry’s truck.

“Just... there’s a CVS around the corner,” Anne sighed as Jerry got in after her and cranked in. She held her purse to her chest as she let her head rest on the window. She tried to quiet her thoughts and push her weird dream out of her head, for the moment at least.

Jerry was silent for most of the ride, perhaps reading her mood, but spoke up once they turned into the parking lot and stopped. 

“Do you need me to go grab you something? You can just tell me what brand of tampons—”

“NO,” Anne all but shouted before rubbing her hand over her face. “I’ll get it. Just hold on a sec.”

She opened the door but was stopped from sliding out of the truck by her seatbelt. Anne grumbled some more as she quickly unbuckled herself and exited the vehicle, ignoring the look Jerry was giving her. She was only in the store for a few minutes before she came back out. She had a full bag but the only things pressing against the side that were visible were Twizzlers.

Jerry twisted in his seat to look at her as she slammed the door, an incredulous look on his face. “Seriously, Anne, you know how many sisters I have. If this is just—”

“This wasn’t a tampon-run, Jerry,” Anne sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose even though that did nothing to quell her headache. “I just… It’s kind of the opposite.”

“... Quoi?”

Anne rolled her eyes at him as she ripped open a bag of Twizzlers. She took a bite of a rope and held the bag out to Jerry who also took one. She chewed for a moment before glancing over at him out of the corner of her eye.

“You can’t tell anyone. Not yet,” Anne said after roughly swallowing her bite of licorice. 

Jerry looked confused but eventually nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

Anne stuffed the rest of her Twizzler in her mouth before reaching back into her grocery bag. She took out two boxes and handed them to him.

Jerry’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the boxes and then back at Anne. “ _ Pregnancy tests?! _ ”

“Your voice cracked a little there,” Anne said snarkily as she took the tests back and stuffed them in her purse to separate them from her candy. “You’re part of this now so you’re waiting with me. Now hurry up, I have to pee.” She buckled her seatbelt and crossed her arms tightly over her chest, not looking back at Jerry as she tried to take deep, even breaths.

Before she knew it, Anne was sitting on her living room couch (a gift from Prissy Andrews when she moved last summer and got tired of Jane complaining about their old one) with Jerry of all people. While he wouldn’t have been her first choice for this… adventure, she was oddly glad it was him and not any of the girls or Cole. Jerry asked far fewer questions in a time of crisis. She knew there would be some yelling by the end of this with whatever bomb was about to be dropped. 

They both flinched when her phone timer went off with that garish quacking tone that sounded way too loud in the silent room. Anne tied off the braid she had been nervously twisting her hair into and looked at Jerry just as he looked at her. Silently, he jerked his head towards the bathroom. Anne made a face but forced herself to stand anyway.

“Yes or no,” she muttered to herself as she flipped her braid over her shoulder. “One of two answers. I can’t change it now. I just have to see which one it is.”

Anne went into the bathroom and came out with the paper towel she had set the tests on (of which she had taken four just to be sure). She stared down at the sticks in her hands and then looked up at Jerry who stood, eyes wide.

“Well?” he prompted.

“How do you say ‘fuck’ in French?”

Without waiting for an answer, Anne numbly turned around and walked into the kitchen. She bundled up the tests in more paper towels and stuffed it as far into the large communal trash can as she could so no one would find it. She then walked back to the living room and simply laid down on the floor. 

“Anne!”

Anne turned her head from her spot on the ground and looked up at Jerry who was still standing by the couch. She was somewhat surprised to see he looked angry. 

“What?”

“What is going on?! How did this happen?!” Jerry sounded almost frantic, like he was freaking out for the both of them as Anne lay motionless, looking like she was trying to become one with the rug. 

She shrugged, looking back to the ceiling. “You know how it happened, Jerry,” she sassed, throwing her arm over her eyes. 

“I mean, who did this?! Anne! You told Marilla last week that you weren’t seeing anyone. Who is this guy and how hard do I need to kick his ass?”

Anne moved her arm and looked at Jerry again. She had no idea what to feel, the little plus signs on all four tests hadn’t sunk in, but she was both amused and slightly touched by how upset Jerry looked.

“Jerry,” she sighed, reaching over and patting his leg because it was the only thing she could reach. “It was nothing… nefarious. Just a one-off thing with a guy I wasn’t expecting to even think of again.”

“Do we need to track him down?” Jerry asked after a moment before he decided to join her on the floor in solidarity.

“I know where he is,” Anne said. As soon as she said the words, Gilbert’s face flashed into her head. She had done her best to not think of him as she had promised herself. She had thrown herself into the second half of the semester and let Diana take her to as many brunches as it took for her not to let thoughts of some boy fester in her mind. She was a good grunge-holder, but tried to not let it even get that far. It’s not like she’d see him again. Or so she thought.

Without her permission, her mind conjured up the smile he gave her once they were alone in his apartment and she knew her plans to brush off that night were impossible now. As she realized this, she sat up, grabbed a pillow off the couch, flopped back onto the ground, and shoved the pillow over her face to scream into it.

“We need to call Diana,” Jerry said as Anne continued to scream, reaching into his pocket for his phone and texting Diana that her assistance was very much required back at home, errands be damned.

When Diana walked into the living room sometime later, Anne was still on the floor with the throw-pillow balanced on her face.

“What happened?” Diana asked, tossing her purse onto the couch and turning her distressed look to Jerry since Anne seemed incapable of responding.

“Anne’s trying to suffocate herself to make her problems go away,” Jerry answered from his spot on the floor, leaning against the side of the couch. 

“No, I’m not,” Anne said from beneath the pillow.

“You finally stopped screaming so I thought you succeeded,” Jerry said, turning to Diana and holding out a bag of candy from the hoard Anne had picked up.

Diana looked at Jerry incredulously and he shrugged in response, taking his candy back. She looked down at Anne and then sat beside her. “Anne, what’s the matter?” Diana asked gently, putting her hand on Anne’s arm.

Anne took an audible breath and Jerry groaned. “Don’t start screaming again,” he begged, ripping the pillow off her face. “Do you want me to tell her?”

“Yes,” Anne mumbled, covering her face with her hands this time. 

“ _ Someone _ tell me,” Diana urged. “I’m starting to assume the worst here!”

Jerry shook his head at Anne’s unresponsiveness and leaned forward, causing Diana to do the same. “Anne’s pregnant,” he whispered as if they weren’t the only people in the house.

Unable to help herself, Anne peeked out from behind her hand to see Diana’s reaction. She watched as Diana’s mouth fell open in shock and she sat back to lean against one of their armchairs.

“Are you sure—”

“My sister went to a doctor to confirm,” Jerry said, motioning with a Twizzler. “But Anne peed on four of those tests. So.”

“Is it—”

“That guy from that party,” Anne groaned, finally sitting up and drawing her knees up to her chest. “That’s the only option.”

The trio sat in silence for a few moments, Jerry and Diana staring at Anne as she stared at her hands. As the ticking from the clock Ruby had placed above the fireplace seemingly got louder and louder, Anne looked up at her friends while her throat tightened.

“What if— What if I want to keep it, you guys?” Anne whispered. “Does that sound, just, insane?”

“It sounds better than your screaming,” Jerry said just to make her smack his knee.

“It sounds like your choice. And we’ll support whatever that choice is,” Diana said firmly, grabbing Anne’s hands between her own. 

Anne gave Diana a watery smile as her eyes welled, some of her numbness giving way to some emotion she couldn’t even identify. Whatever it was, she suddenly had a lot of it. 

“Anne,” Diana started. “That guy—”

“She said she knows where to find him,” Jerry interjected.

“We can go with you, if you want?” Diana suggested.

Realizing, again, that this mean she would have to go back over there to Gilbert’s stupid apartment and see Gilbert’s stupid face, Anne grabbed her pillow back from Jerry and burried her yells into it again.

* * *

A week later, Anne found herself in front of an apartment building that looked very different in the light of day. She had already turned her car off and unbuckled her seatbelt, but made no move to actually exit her vehicle. After her first appointment with her doctor, Diana had almost insisted she accompany Anne on this… journey, now that things were officially official, but Anne convinced her that this was a solo trip. Now, though, in front of the apartment and staring up at the fifth floor, Anne wondered if she was brave enough to do this.

“I’ve done far scarier things without any supportive friends waiting for me at home,” Anne suddenly muttered to herself, forcing her hands away from each other so she’d stop pinching her forearm. “I’ll be just fine with my friends and family, with or without this dude. Because he’s just some guy. Nothing scary about  _ some guy _ .”

Anne took a deep breath and banged her fist on her steering wheel to hype herself up before she grabbed her bag and forced her way out of her car. Mumbling to herself about wishing she had met a cute girl at the party instead, Anne strode forward and confidently yanked on the front door only for her momentum to cause her to stumble when the door didn’t open. 

“Shit,” she hissed at the key fob  _ thing _ next to the door. Anne groaned in exasperation as she spun around, trying to remember how she had gotten in before.

“Forget your fob?”

Anne stopped short and blinked at the woman in front of her. The blonde was giving her a friendly smile and it honestly took Anne a moment to look past how pretty she was to realize that she looked familiar. 

“Oh,” Anne said to Gilbert’s ex and the woman whose party she kind of crashed that caused all of her current problems. “I’m actually here to, uh, surprise a… friend.”

“Well, I shouldn’t do this, but it’ll be our little secret, hm?” the blonde said with a smirk and a conspiratorial wink as she gestured Anne closer. She pressed her keys to the device by the door and opened it when it buzzed. “In you go.”

Anne gave a slightly pained smile in thanks to this woman who seemed so fucking nice, and also so fucking put-together, and found herself walking with her towards the elevators. 

“Have we met before?” the blonde asked as she pressed the call button for them. “I would recognize that gorgeous auburn anywhere, and your tattoo.”

Feeling her face heat up, Anne opened her mouth but was interrupted by the elevator arriving. As they entered, Anne debated on how honest she should be. On impulse she pressed the button for floor six after the blonde pressed five. Anne decided she didn’t want Gilbert’s ex to see who he got himself stuck with, not now at least.

“Not really. I— Well I was at your party in March? I came with a friend,” Anne admitted with an awkward smile. 

“Oh! Well as long as you weren’t the one that spilled that whole bottle of wine on my carpet,” the other woman quipped. “I’m Winifred Rose but you can call me Winnie.”

“Anne,” Anne said, shaking the hand that Winnie held out. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I think we go to the same school, actually. Not that I’ve seen you there… I’m trying to become a teacher and I mainly stick with my fellow lit nerds.” Anne forced herself to stop talking as she fidgeted with the strap of her bag. 

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Anne,” Winifred said. “Next time you visit your friend, please knock on my door too! I may not have a party for a while but I’d love to have you over.”

Anne was slightly shocked at the fact that this woman looked like she honestly meant what she was saying. She nodded dumbly as Winifred waved while exiting the elevator when it opened on her floor. Anne was then forcibly reminded of the actual task at hand when the doors closed and she rode up one more floor than necessary.

She tried to count her breathing as she held her shoulders back to stand tall, literally and metaphorically. She went in a circle before finding the staircase and going back down to the fifth floor. She stuck her head out and found the hall empty so she left the stairwell.

Unlike her first visit to Gilbert’s apartment, it was his door that had loud noises emerging from it as she walked up and stopped. Knocking before she lost her nerve, her brow furrowed as she finally placed the song that was playing.

“ _ Remember me! _ ”

Anne’s eyebrows shot up as the door opened and the main song from Pixar’s  _ Coco _ became clearer, as accompanied by a little girl twirling in the living room just singing the two words over and over. 

“Anne?”

Anne’s gaze shot from the child further into the apartment to the man standing at the door. Gilbert had gotten a haircut and she felt so dumb for taking note of that first. He was still tall and even looked good in clothes that were far more casual than what he had been wearing at the party. He also looked very surprised to see her. 

When she didn’t say anything, he opened the door a little more and said, “I didn’t think I’d see you again…”

“ _ Remember me! _ ”

The kid caught Anne’s eye again as she spun closer to the door and then back into the living room, still singing even though the movie on the television had moved on from the song. She looked back at Gilbert again and felt her heart fall into her stomach as her mind automatically drew the absolute  _ worst _ conclusion. 

Her emotions had been rather unpredictable lately, both due to the sudden change in her life that she was still processing and maybe because of the hormones? She had refrained from picking up any pregnancy books yet because that would make it real. But nothing felt realer than her standing here, in front of the guy that got her pregnant, who appeared to  _ already have a child _ .

“Oh my god,” Anne muttered, ignoring Gilbert’s continued confusion as she stumbled back slightly. She felt suddenly so very nauseous and also like she might cry— no, she was definitely crying now.

Her mind frozen in a loop, all she could do was sit on the ground right there in the middle of the hallway because she was either going to faint or vomit or something else more embarrassing than whatever she was currently doing.

“ _ Remember me! _ ”

“Oh my god,” Anne blurted out, looking up at Gilbert from her spot on the floor. He hadn’t moved but looked very concerned and even more confused. “Of course you— I should’ve Facebook stalked you or—  _ But I don’t even know your last name! _ But of course you’re married or— How many kids do you have around the city?! Do you have a family in Toronto too—”

Her eyes couldn’t focus on Gilbert any longer because of the tears, but she could tell his eyebrows were rising higher and higher onto his forehead the higher her voice went in her hysteria. She wasn’t even sure what she was saying anymore, but knew that every awful scenario she could think of was running through her head in a circle (not unlike the circle the little girl with braids was spinning in inside the apartment, completely oblivious to the situation happening out in the hall).

As Anne tried to take a breath and  _ not _ start screaming without her trusty pillow, she vaguely heard both the elevator ding and a door open.

“Blythe? Why is there a white lady crying in your hallway?”

“ _ Anne? _ Are you alright?”

Anne sucked in a breath as she glanced over and saw her (apparently) new friend Winnie and a black man she didn’t know standing there, staring down at her. Her stomach clenched as her face flooded with heat and she put her head in her hands, overwhelmed by this whole… thing.

“ _ Rememb _ — Daddy, we can’t go yet, Coco’s not over!” The little girl ran out the door and into the arms of the guy currently giving Gilbert strange but pointed looks.

“We can start the movie over at home, yeah? Let’s leave Uncle Gilby to his problems,” the man said with an accent as he lifted the child into his arms. He looked at Gilbert and jerked his head towards Anne, making Gilbert’s panicked face even more pronounced as he gave the universal shrug of ‘I don’t know.’

Anne tried to do the breath-counting thing again as the man’s words tried to make their way into her head. She then felt a soft touch on her shoulder and looked up, blinking tears out of her eyes.

“Anne? Is everything alright?” Winifred whispered as she crouched beside her. “Why don’t you come with me…”

Anne looked at Winnie and sighed, shaking her head and then using the back of her wrist to wipe at her cheeks. She had embarrassed herself enough within the last few minutes and knew she’d almost lost whatever nerve she had left. 

“Thank you, but… I um… I need to talk to Gilbert,” she muttered, trying to clear her throat and gesturing vaguely towards him and seeing the little girl’s father and Winnie both turn to look at Gilbert accusingly.

“Uh,” Gilbert started, his eyes still wide. “Yeah. Okay. Let’s talk…”

He still looked unsure but finally moved from the doorway. He knelt in front of Anne, as Winnie stood to step away, and held out his hand. 

Anne’s eyes met his and she felt her stomach swoop dangerously as he looked at her just as he had the night they met… just with a lot more concern. She took another fortifying breath and scrambled into an upright position, keeping some of her dignity by not allowing him to help her up.

“Uncle Gilby, are you coming to dinner?” the little girl asked from her place in the other man’s arms as Gilbert stood quickly after Anne.

“No, Uncle Gilby has other plans now,” the man said to the girl. “Let’s walk Miss Winnie to her door and we can stop by the store on the way home.”

Anne tried to give Winifred a somewhat reassuring smile as she waved off the confused woman and watched her turn away with the other man, who was still giving Gilbert wide-eyed looks, and the little girl.

“Do… do you want something to drink?” Gilbert asked, hesitatingly gesturing towards his apartment door that was still open and emitting cartoon sounds.

“Um… yes, water, please,” Anne said after clearing her throat again and trying to wipe her cheeks dry. She wasn’t sure her stomach could handle anything else but knew she needed something. She followed Gilbert inside and glanced around as he closed the door behind her. 

“Sorry for the mess. Five-year-olds,” he shrugged as he hurried over and turned the television off. He grabbed the few toys that had been left on the couch and tossed them into a basket by the bookshelf that either hadn’t been there or she hadn’t noticed the last time she was in this apartment. Gilbert quickly grabbed two glasses from his kitchen and filled them with fancy filter water. He gestured for her to join him in the living room as he set the waters down on the table.

Anne gripped her purse, not realizing she was holding it in front of her stomach, and moved to sit on the couch as he sat beside her in an armchair.

When she didn’t say anything, Gilbert cleared his throat and shoved his hands between his knees in a nervous gesture. 

“Uh. Well. I’m not sure what’s going on,” he started, his eyebrows still expressing his confusion. “But, if I understood you out there… Maybe you got the wrong idea? Um… That was my brother Bash and his daughter Delphine. We didn’t talk much about family when we met and uh, I’m close to—”

“What’s your name?” Anne blurted as she sat up straight, setting down the glass of water she had grabbed just for something to do with her hands. “Your full name.”

“Gilbert Blythe,” Gilbert said diligently.

“Are you married?” Anne asked firmly, looking him in the eye. 

“Uh, no,” he said, eyebrows raised. “And I’ve never been married. I am currently very single.”

“Very,” Anne mumbled and watched as he leaned forward.

“Hey,” Gilbert began earnestly. “So, um, I’m sorry about how things… ended the other night. I, well, I would’ve liked to, I don’t know, call you—”

“You insulted me,” Anne interrupted, frowning.

Gilbert opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He took a breath and let it out slowly. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I guess it doesn’t matter but that wasn’t my intention. I um… Your hair is what caught my attention in the first place. I’m a big fan, for what it’s worth.”

Anne raised an eyebrow as he smiled at her sardonically and rolled his eyes at himself like he had that night. He opened his mouth again to continue but she beat him to it.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” she said and continued at his questioning look. “That’s my name. And I also am not married nor am I seeing anyone.”

Gilbert nodded and leaned forward to reach for his glass of water. “Did you… come here to see if I was cheating on someone or—”

“I came here to tell you I’m pregnant,” Anne said sharply, surprising herself but also feeling a little satisfied when he immediately knocked over his water glass in shock. For some reason, the look of panic on his face made her own calm down a little. “I came here to tell you that and you opened the door and I saw a kid and I just went to the worst possible scenario which was you having some kind of harem of pregnant women, I guess.”

When Gilbert just stared at her with his mouth open, Anne set her purse on the floor and got up to grab paper towels from the kitchen. She came back to right his glass and put the towels over the spill before sitting back down. She started chewing on her lip as her leg began to bounce slightly, and she just watched him and waited until he found something to say.

After a few moments Gilbert closed his mouth and looked from Anne to the mess on his coffee table and then back to Anne. He shook his head slightly and blinked at her as if to see if she’d disappear between one blink and the next. 

“Uh. No. No, I um... I think you’re the only one. Unless Winnie has something to tell me,” Gilbert croaked, looking like he was trying very, very hard not to look down at her stomach as if there was anything to see.

“I’m sure you can’t remember why you broke up with her now,” Anne said darkly with a self-deprecating smile and a vague gesture at herself.

Gilbert’s brow furrowed deeply as he frowned. He made an aborted move like he was going to try to take her hand but stood and sat beside her on the couch instead. He kept a cushion between them but looked like he couldn’t help himself from leaning a bit toward her again. 

“Hey. I know we haven’t spent much time together but… I mean— I enjoyed your company? Maybe we could— Am I getting ahead of myself? I just… Should we go on a— Or are you—”

Anne watched as Gilbert stumbled over his words, his inability to get his thoughts straight making hers all the more clear. She reached out to lightly touch his knee to shut him up.

“Was some of that you asking me out on a date?” she asked, somehow finding a bit of the humor in this situation.

“No. Yeah. Yeah, maybe, I dunno. But then I realized you probably came here with more of a plan than I have right now so…” Gilbert leaned back a little, running his hand through his hair reflexively.

Anne sat against the back of the couch, crossing her leg over her knee and not even noticing her foot continued to bounce. She tried to search Gilbert’s face but just found him looking at her with his heavy gaze. 

“I’ve decided to keep it,” Anne said, lifting her chin a bit as Gilbert took a deep breath. “I’m not here for anything. I just… I mean, I’m a feminist, right? I’m not here for your opinion. It’s my body and all that. But… you’ve seen me ugly-cry now so I shouldn’t be embarrassed about telling you my life story…”

Suddenly very thirsty, Anne stopped and leaned forward to grab her glass of water. She felt Gilbert’s eyes follow her as she moved and both wished he’d say something while also being glad he was just letting her speak.

“I’m an orphan,” she announced, all but slamming the glass back onto the table before sitting straight again, keeping up her emotional momentum. “I’ve been through so many foster homes that I’ve lost count. I was lucky enough to be adopted when I was a teenager, which was a rarity in and of itself, and I’ve made myself a family from scratch. And I’ve decided that this… baby is just going to be part of that. I’m not here to ask anything of you, Gilbert Blythe. I just thought I’d give you the option so I’m not making any decisions for the baby. They’ll have plenty of people to love them without you, but the more the merrier, I guess. Not that I need you or anything,” Anne added sharply, looking him in the eye so he’d get the message. 

“Noted,” Gilbert said, shifting from his place on the couch and rubbing his hands on his thighs. “Is it my turn?”

Hesitating in case he was mocking her, Anne nodded.

“I’m an orphan, too,” he said, to Anne’s surprise. “My mother died giving birth to me and I lost my father in high school. I was all on my own until I met Bash. So I understand making your own family. And I respect that whatever you choose to do is your decision, but I’m glad you’ve told me. I’d like to uh… be there.”

“Depending on how the date goes?” Anne asked, teasing him a little.

“Maybe,” Gilbert said with a smile. “However we want to go about it, really. Maybe we can start as friends and see where the next nine months take us.”

“Seven,” she said, laughing slightly with him. 

“Good news is I already know how to change a diaper.”

“Guess I chose the right stranger to knock me up,” Anne said sarcastically.

“Or I chose the right person to flirt with at a party,” Gilbert said with another one of those smiles that got her in trouble in the first place.

“Someone that you can’t get rid of?”

“The more the merrier, didn’t you say?”

“I guess I did,” Anne said softly. 

Gilbert continued to smile at her before reaching for his phone on the table. “Why don’t I order us some food for an early dinner and we can keep talking about important things like what my phone number is and where you live,” he smirked.

“Is one of those important things your inability to cook?” Anne guessed.

“I usually wait to drop that bomb on the second date, but...”

“The big one has already been dropped,” Anne mocked with a gesture towards her midsection.

“A positive bomb… if we want to look at it like that,” Gilbert suggested.

“Oh, it was positive, all right,” Anne said sarcastically.

*

Instead of sitting at the table to eat their Chinese takeout, Anne insisted on eating in the living room like an indoor picnic. She said she wanted to make the vibe more casual despite the importance of the conversations they were having.

They had discussed what their current plans were (becoming a doctor and a teacher, respectively) and talked more about their families of choice. 

Anne finished telling Gilbert that she rented a house with her friends, which prompted him to ask, “So who are we telling or not telling about… this?”

“‘This’ being the baby?” Anne asked, enjoying him looking as if he just remembered every time she refused to be vague about it. “Well, I’ve told my friend Jerry, who is a bit of a brother figure to me I guess, and my best friend Diana. To be honest, only Diana knew I even slept with you. Or slept with someone, I don’t think I even told her your name. I didn’t even know your full name! We better get our shit together, Gilbert Blythe.”

“We will,” Gilbert assured, reaching out to tap her chopsticks with his. “Your family sounds supportive and mine will be too. We’ll figure it out, I know it.”

“I guess as long as you keep up that confidence. Or blind optimism,” Anne teased and took a breath. “And I haven’t even told my parents yet. I guess I’ll have to do that next. I obviously can’t stop you from telling your brother and sister-in-law but maybe we wait on any other big declarations?”

“Sounds fair. What about Winnie? She probably thinks I did something awful to you based on what she saw before...”

“I’ll… I’ll tell her you didn’t. Maybe we’ll be friends, I don’t know. Was she pretending when she was so nice before?

“No, that’s just her. Honestly, we’re on our way to becoming friends post-breakup. I always thought that was a myth but,” Gilbert shrugged.

“I’ll take that as a good sign, then,” Anne said before shoveling more fried rice into her mouth.

“Do you know when you want to tell your parents? I’m free most evenings and weekends. My internship is—”

“What?” Anne asked, taken aback.

“I mean, I can come with you…? I should, right? ‘It takes two’ and all that,” Gilbert said earnestly.

Anne took another bite of chicken as she studied Gilbert. After she swallowed her bite she shrugged.

“Maybe,” she said. “I’ll think about it. Maybe you being there will save me from a spoon to the head.”

*

Anne left Gilbert’s apartment with his number in her phone and plans to meet up later in the week. It felt a bit surreal that this whole thing had gone so well, especially after it began as such a disaster. She wasn’t sure what she had expected but it seemed she had been knocked up by a pretty chill guy.

Without a second thought, Anne walked down the hallway towards the elevator, but stopped at a door with a colorful welcome mat. She knocked and was a bit surprised at how quickly it opened.

“Anne,” Winifred said, looking as if she had been expecting her. “Please, come in!”

“I really shouldn’t,” Anne deferred. “I do need to get home. I just thought… could you maybe walk me to my car? I have a question for you…”

“I’d love to,” Winifred said, once again sounding perfectly honest, as she grabbed her keys and left with Anne.

Neither woman said anything as they got in the elevator and rode down. On their way outside, Winifred spoke up.

“Are you alright? You seemed so upset earlier,” she said, holding the door open for Anne to walk through like she did before.

“I’m fine,” Anne assured, leading Winifred to her car and stopping beside it. “It’s been… a long week and it all culminated in my acting like an idiot in a public hallway—”

“Nonsense,” Winifred said instantly. “A woman should never apologize for her emotions, I always say. And if Gilbert said something—”

“No, really, it was me jumping to conclusions,” Anne interjected. “I think I’ll take you up on your offer from before. Maybe we could grab coffee? I’m not ready to talk about what was going on just yet, but… Winnie, can I ask you something personal?”

“Oh— I’m an open book,” she said, giving Anne her full attention.

Anne bit her lip as she started to toy with the zipper of her bag. She normally wouldn’t embarrass herself like this. Asking the beautiful ex of the guy she was… involved with to talk about their relationship sounded like a layer of hell. But this was serious.

“I just need to know… I know we just met but I do know you and Gilbert used to date, he told me. You don’t need to tell me any details or anything, but, in your opinion, is he a decent guy? He didn’t call you his crazy ex or anything that I know is a major red flag. And you guys broke up for a reason, which you don’t need to get into. I just… Would you warn off some other girl from him? He doesn’t, like, collect pantyhose or something because I heard that in a podcast once.”

Winifred let out a surprised laugh as Anne finished rambling. “No, no weird collections that I know of,” she said with a smile. “And yes, I’d call Gilbert a decent guy. We just didn’t work out, honest. I may have been a bit angrier had you asked me six months ago, but, in hindsight, he was right. Anyway, he’s a good guy. I wouldn’t warn my friends away from him. I’d maybe say to make sure he’s acting with his heart over his brain, if that makes sense. And he’s kind of a workaholic. But the minute his niece enters the room, it’s like his world revolves around her.”

Anne’s gaze drifted as she took in Winifred’s words. She nodded slowly as she reached into her purse for her keys. 

“Are you asking for you or—”

“No,” Anne said quickly. “Just… in general. You know… it’s good to know who you’re friends with.”

“Well, let me know about that coffee,” Winifred said, reaching out to pat Anne’s hand as she smiled kindly. Leaving Anne to her thoughts, she turned back around to go back inside.

*

“When are you going to tell Marilla and Matthew?” Diana asked over ice cream when Anne returned home and they camped out in Anne’s room.

Anne had told Diana all about her theatrics at Gilbert’s but also about how it hadn’t stayed that way. Diana had been pleased for her friend, glad she seemed reassured and calmed about the situation with the promises of the dad-to-be. She knew Anne could handle this without him, but was glad she didn’t have to. 

“I don’t know,” Anne said through a bite of cookie dough. “The guy says he wants to go with me to tell them, but I don’t know if that would make it worse or not. Maybe I’ll bring him over here first and see how that goes. Or we can do an awkward double thing with you and Jerry, see how that flies before I take him to Green Gables.”

“Anne, Jerry and I—”

“Whatever it is that’s going on between you two,” Anne said, flapping her hand around. “But you are the only ones of the group I’m telling right now. I know Cole can keep a secret but I know he’ll want to plan a baby shower or some nonsense and I don’t know if I want to do that. And Ruby will have such a conniption, we have to wait to tell the girls.”

“Everyone will be excited for you,” Diana said optimistically. “Matthew will be happy for you as long as you’re happy for yourself. Marilla will understand. And Cole and the girls will be over the moon. I know you’re worried since the whole situation is a bit unconventional, but so far, so good, right?”

“Well I’m not on Maury, at least,” Anne said, laughing at the indignant look on Diana’s face. “Okay, okay, yes, tonight could’ve been a lot worse. How about I see if the guy can meet for lunch one day, hm? I definitely want you to meet him first.”

“You’re going to have to call him something other than ‘the guy’,” Diana sighed.

“I spent so long trying to forget his stupid face, it’ll take me a moment to process that he pretty much promised to be in my life forever,” Anne said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It’s so good that he’s on board, though. What else did he say? Did he say he’s always wanted to be a dad or something?”

Anne frowned as she shook her head, her spoon getting stuck on a large frozen chunk of dough. “We didn’t really get into ‘why’ anything. But… I think we may be on the same page there, to be honest. He said he’s an orphan too and found his own family. Like me. So maybe he’s just into the idea of… expanding his family, no matter how unconventional.”

“Accidental pregnancy is about as conventional and heteronormative as you can get,” Diana muttered, causing Anne to laugh into her ice cream. “Geez, it is pretty cliche, isn’t it?” Anne shook her head and stuffed more ice cream in her mouth.

“Anne,” Diana whispered after a moment, suddenly grabbing her hand and leaning in close. “You’re having a baby.”

Anne looked at Diana with wide eyes before they both broke down into giggles like they were drunk on wine for the first time. 

* * *

“Are you a phone person? Is this going to be a thing now?” Anne asked when she answered her cell one afternoon a few days later.

“Yes, I am,” Gilbert said confidently over the phone. “I text my old buddies from school. I think I’ll talk to the mother of my child on a real live phone call.”

“Oh my god,” Anne groaned, waving Diana off as she made her way outside to pace on the porch. “That sounds so serious when you say it like that.”

“Well, it’s true,” Gilbert chuckled.

“I know it is but. It feels so surreal,” Anne admitted.

Gilbert was silent for a moment before he huffed on the other side. “Yeah, it does. I knocked over my drink again when I told my brother.”

“You already told him?” Anne asked as she paced.

“I couldn’t really wait,” Gilbert said. “Bash was asking if I had killed your dog or something. He had no idea what to think…”

“That was quite the scene to walk in on, I guess,” Anne huffed.

“Also, I needed to talk to someone and he’s the only person I have for this kind of thing. Although his wife is the real voice of reason.”

“How did they react?” Anne asked, a little nervous for the answer.

“He was surprised. Gave me some shit about what I was learning in medical school,” Gilbert said with a chuckle. “But they’re said they’re happy for me. When I told them I was, you know, all in.”

“That’s— That’s good,” Anne whispered. “They don’t think I’m some… gold-digger or something?”

“Real gold-diggers would wait until the guy was done with medical school,” Gilbert teased before answering her honestly. “And no. They want to meet you. Demanded I bring you to dinner, actually.”

“Yeah… I’d like that,” Anne said softly. “Speaking of… Do you want to meet me for coffee sometime? I’d like for you to meet Diana. Maybe before we do this Meet the Parents thing. She can be our test run.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Oh, um, sure. If you want?”

“I’d love to. I’ll try to make a good impression. I don’t want to end up in a ditch somewhere.”

“Jerry might be there. Diana will leave any ditches to him.”

“Then I’ll start preparing myself.”

* * *

“Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re ready to turn this table over,” Anne said, making her own face at Jerry from across the cafe four-top.

“No one’s planning any property damage,” Diana said placatingly. “We’re looking forward to meeting this guy, right, Jerry?”

“Sure,” Jerry said unconvincingly as he kept his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

“I’m nervous enough as it is, don’t turn this into some macho guy thing,” Anne complained.

“Macho nothing,” Jerry brushed off. “I just want to be sure this guy has good intentions.”

“Oh my god, Jerry, this isn’t like 1899, he isn’t asking your permission to court me.” Anne rolled her eyes so hard it kind of hurt.

“We just have your back, Anne, that’s all,” Diana reasoned, reaching across the table to take her hand. “You don’t know him that well so we just want to, you know, feel him out.”

Anne opened her mouth to keep complaining since Diana was joining Jerry in this ridiculousness, but closed it when she saw the door open behind the other two and the subject of their conversation walked in. She sat up straighter, the butterflies in her stomach multiplying, and waved a bit when he located them. Anne couldn’t help but return the smile he gave her as he made his way over. For some reason her knee-jerk reaction was to stand to meet him and was surprised to receive a hug in return when he got to the table.

“I almost drove by the place, that sign is pretty tiny,” Gilbert said as he stepped away from Anne and turned to the rest of the table. 

Just as Anne was about to make introductions, Diana interrupted her with a surprised, “Gilbert?!”

“What?” Anne blurted, an incredulous look on her face as she jerked to look at Gilbert. She found an identical look of shock on his face as he looked down at Diana.

He blinked down at her before seemingly coming to his senses. “Oh, wow. Diana Barry! What a small world,” he said with a chuckle.

“ _ What _ ?” Anne asked again, looking at the table to see Jerry looking just as out of the loop. She looked back at Diana who finally closed her mouth from where it had dropped open.

“Well, what a surprise,” Diana said, looking like she was reevaluating the whole situation. “Uh, let’s sit down—”

“What is going on?” Jerry asked as Anne flopped back in her seat and Gilbert made his way to his own beside her.

“Someone enlighten me,” Anne all but demanded, jumping between looking at Diana and Gilbert.

“Well. Jerry, this is Gilbert Blythe,” Diana said before huffing at the look Jerry gave her. “We went to school together, growing up. He was ahead of me, of us, but the school was so small we all still knew each other.”

“Us?” Gilbert asked.

“Well you remember the girls I hung out with, right? Josie, Tillie, Ruby, Jane? We all ended up at the same college, how small-town of us, really— Anyway, we all met Anne there! And we rent that big house around the corner?”

“They all know who Gilbert is too?” Anne asked, her hand coming down onto the table.

“Of course! Ruby had the biggest crush on him. You knew that, right?” Diana asked Gilbert, causing Anne to spin in her seat to look at him.

“She never talked much,” Gilbert started. 

“Because she was so nervous,” Diana smirked before looking at Anne as she groaned, dropping her head into her hands. “I mean, she’s over it now, obviously. She’s engaged to Moody, did you hear? And Cole Mackenzie, do you remember him? He’s in our house with us too. He wasn’t at Avonlea long, he was able to get into that hippie art school, it was kind of a thing.”

“Was he the one that got in a fight with Billy Andrews?” Gilbert asked and Diana nodded. “Might have to shake his hand for that, Billy never got punched enough, did he?”

“Oh, say that to Josie, she’ll agree with you there. They dated for a bit, might’ve been when you went off to college early. He was the worst,” Diana said, really leaning into the gossiping.

“This is ridiculous,” Anne groaned into her hands before hearing someone laugh at her. “Shut up, Jerry.”

“So all your friends know your baby’s dad better than you?” Jerry asked, causing Gilbert to turn a bit pink while Anne just kicked Jerry expertly under the table.

“I’m seeing this as a good thing!” Diana beamed. “Most of us haven’t seen much of you since high school but we all regarded you very highly back then!”

“People change,” Jerry said flatly, going from teasing Anne to glaring at Gilbert in a flash.

“Uh… I like to think I’ve just matured since high school,” Gilbert said slowly, looking at Jerry warily.

“Sure,” Jerry said, obviously not convinced as he looked Gilbert over with disdain. 

Anne rolled her eyes again (wondering if they might get stuck like Marilla always warned) at Jerry’s apparent desire to act as some sort of overprotective brother. “Maybe save the third degree for the guys that don’t stick around when a woman knocks on the door to tell him he’s the father.”

“That must’ve been a bit of a shock,” Diana said cheerfully to Gilbert

Gilbert’s ears reddened as he chuckled ruefully. “Not exactly what I was expecting, no,” he agreed. “I was glad to see Anne, though. I didn’t think I’d get a second chance not to be an idiot and all. I even thought about asking around to see if anyone knew her but she had told me at the party that she didn’t know anyone there, so I didn’t think that would work.”

Anne looked at him, surprised. “You were going to look for me?” 

“Not in a creepy way,” Gilbert said hurriedly. “I wanted to apologize and, I don’t know, if you gave me the time of day, I thought we could have a do-over.” He shrugged, a bit embarrassed but looking her in the eye anyway.

“Seems to me you got more than you bargained for,” Anne huffed. But instead of laughing at her sarcasm, Gilbert just smiled at her, making her blush.

* * *

“I’ll be honest,” Anne said as she drove the familiar streets to her favorite place on the planet. “I’ve never brought a guy home before. So I’m not sure what will happen. But I  _ do _ know that you knocking me up won’t make the greatest first impression, which you knew when you begged me to bring you.”

“I didn’t beg,” Gilbert muttered from the passenger seat.

“You were very insistent, Gilbert.”

“I thought that would make the first impression a bit better. My friend’s parents always liked me, I’m not sure how it feels to be that kid that parents think is the bad influence or whatever. Winnie’s parents loved me but I almost wish they didn’t so I’d know what to expect,” Gilbert sighed.

“It might be a good plan to not mention your ex, for starters,” Anne said, throwing him an amused look as his hand went to his hair in a nervous reflex.

“Shit.” Gilbert took a deep breath, wondering when exactly he had suddenly turned into a nervous pre-teen taking a girl to a middle school dance.

“Relax,” Anne said, reaching over and patting his knee. “I’ve been making their lives crazy since they first adopted me, they should expect it by now.”

“Expect you to be pregnant out of wedlock?” Gilbert asked dryly.

“If you ask Rachel Lynde,” Anne snorted, making the final turn up the long drive towards Green Gables.

Gilbert’s brow furrowed as he looked up at the house, but Anne didn’t give him time to speak as she parked and ferried them out of the car and up the stairs to the kitchen door, pausing only to give a wave to her favorite trees.

Anne knocked to announce their arrival but opened the door without waiting for an answer. 

“Marilla! Matthew!” she called, hanging her purse on the coat rack by the door and gesturing for Gilbert to set the plate of cookies he brought on the kitchen counter. (He had said he would’ve brought something like wine but felt that would be insensitive and said he thought cookies he and Delphine made would be okay since he couldn’t think of anything else but something homemade was always good, right?)

“Matthew’s feeding the horses but should be back in just as dinner is ready,” Marilla said as she entered the room carrying a vase of flowers towards the table set for the meal, not looking over at Anne and their guest as she fiddled with the stems. “I hope Diana hasn’t gone back on her vegetarian phase again because—”

Anne’s eyebrows raised when Marilla turned around and froze at the sight of Gilbert, who also looked a little surprised. Anne opened her mouth but Marilla turned to her instead.

“Anne! When you said you were bringing a friend, I assumed you meant Diana! What is Gilbert Blythe doing in my kitchen?” Marilla asked, directing the last part to Gilbert as she came up to give him a once over. “I don’t think I’ve seen you since—well your father’s funeral, I’m sorry to say. I didn’t know you knew our Anne!”

“Oh my god!” Anne cried, interrupting whatever Gilbert was going to say in return. “I can’t believe this! Is Jerry the only person in my life you don’t already know?”

“It’s been over ten years—” 

“Next thing I know, you’ll have known the baby for longer than I have and  _ I’m _ the one growing it!” Anne shouted dramatically just as the door opened behind them and Matthew walked in. 

Time seemed to freeze as Anne gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. Gilbert’s eyes widened, his face losing all color, just as a summer breeze slammed the door shut behind Matthew with a bang. Anne barely moved an inch as her eyes slid over to Marilla who looked as if she had seen a ghost.

“What did you just say?” Marilla whispered into the tense silence that cloaked the room.

Anne swallowed roughly, trying not to let her emotions run away from her again, and let her hand fall to her side. She took a deep breath, glancing at Gilbert (who looked unhelpfully panicked) and then at Matthew (who looked at a loss for words). She smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkled in her skirt and started to fidget with her bracelet.

Marilla simply stared at Anne, not daring to repeat her question, until Anne turned to her and raised her chin.

“Marilla. I um… I have something to tell you. And Matthew,” Anne said, her voice wavering. She felt her heart was going to beat out of her chest but also feared she might throw it up first.

“L-let’s sit,” Matthew stammered behind them and somehow directed everyone to the table. He and Marilla and Anne sat in the same seats they’d been sitting in since Anne arrived twelve years ago, but now Gilbert took the seat to Anne’s right.

Anne immediately took the napkin from her table setting and began wringing it in her hands. She had to remind herself to stop holding her breath as her eyes flicked from Marilla to Matthew and back. 

When she felt the silence couldn’t get anymore deafening, Matthew was the one to speak up again.

“Anne,” he started softly, reaching over to place his worn hand on her shoulder.

“I’m pregnant,” Anne immediately blurted in the way she had told herself she wouldn’t. But it was out and she felt less nauseous because of it. She had to just ignore Gilbert for the moment as she lifted her head again to look her adoptive parents in the face.

Marilla looked like she’d sucked on a lemon while simultaneously still looking as if a ghost had brushed against her.

“Anne,” Marilla said in a way not unlike how she sounded during the disastrous first meeting between Anne and Rachel Lynde long ago. “How— Are you—”

“I’m going to keep the baby, Marilla,” Anne said softly but slowly gained traction. “It wasn’t planned, of course it wasn’t. But… Diana says this doesn’t sound absolutely nuts, though I know it really does, but… Marilla, this is about _ family _ . Look at us! When I got here I was some straggly orphan that couldn’t do math and had no idea what it was like to be loved. And then I was adopted by two siblings that had  _ no _ idea what to do with a child. But this is my favorite place on earth and just the thought of bringing my child here and showing them my Snow Queen and showing them Matthew’s garden and making your pluff puffs with you and—”

Anne suddenly couldn’t speak anymore, both because she realized tears were slurring her speech and because Matthew had taken hold of her both her hands in his. She could feel his calluses as he squeezed. She blinked her eyes clear as she looked at him and found his eyes glassy as well. He said nothing, but he didn’t need to. She turned her hand under his to squeeze back. Anne then looked from him to Marilla, who looked as if a million thoughts were running through her head.

“And the baby won’t have to read about love from a book, Marilla,” Anne whispered, her chest constricting. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped as Marilla shook her head harshly. Anne could only watch, mouth pressed together, as Marilla reached out to lay her hands on top of the pile of Anne’s and Matthews. 

“Alright,” Marilla whispered, her voice tight as she gripped Anne’s hand. “It’s going to be difficult—”

“Nothing can beat Little Me,” Anne assured.

“Just you wait,” Marilla said. “They say God doesn’t give you more than you can handle but you sure did test those limits, child.”

“I do like challenges,” Anne smiled.

“Raising a baby on your own is a mighty big challenge—”

“I won’t be on my own,” Anne interrupted, startled. She blinked at Marilla before the three Cuthberts all turned as one towards Gilbert who had been somewhat forgotten outside their triangle.

His cheeks turned pink as his eyes widened slightly at the sudden attention. Gilbert cleared his throat and intelligently said, “Um.”

“This wasn’t planned,” Anne repeated, turning back to Matthew and Marilla. “I’ll spare you the details, but Gilbert and I are going to do this together. And he wants to be in the baby’s life. So. Here he is.”

“Anne doesn’t know me well,” Gilbert began when it seemed like they were waiting for him to say something.

“I’m the only one,” Anne mumbled.

“But we’re on the same page here. I can plainly see that Anne has a wonderful support system, which is great. But I’m very committed to being here for the baby. And Anne. One hundred percent. I… You know that I know how important family is. And that’s what this is now,” Gilbert said, his words gaining confidence as he spoke. He started off speaking to Marilla and Matthew but ended with his attention firmly on Anne, as he was wont to do, like a compass always taking itself back to North. 

Anne could only stare at him and smile.

*

“So will you be moving out of the house, then? Is your place large enough, Gilbert?” Marilla asked over a dinner of Anne’s favorite (which she thankfully still had a taste for).

Anne froze mid-chew and could tell Gilbert did the same at her side. She swallowed roughly and looked up, eyes wide like she had been called on by a teacher without knowing the answer to the question on the board.

Marilla sighed deeply. “I thought you said you were on the same page,” she said, gesturing between them.

“On the same page, not that far into the book,” Matthew muttered, hiding his amusement at the look on the kids’ faces.

Anne frowned before making a face and turning to Gilbert.

“We uh… haven’t sat down to iron out the details yet,” Gilbert admitted after taking a large sip of water.

“We’re at the… getting used to the idea stage,” Anne mumbled.

“You don’t have all day,” Marilla admonished. “You need to decide where you’re going to live! You can’t live in separate places, not if you’re planning on co-parenting like this, not at the beginning. You don’t want to make it so hard on yourself if you don’t need to. And we need to start getting some things together! Now, I’m sorry I don’t have any old baby clothes to give you, but maybe I can ask Rachel… or I can start knitting some, if you want to use that kind of thing. I suppose it’s old-fashioned but—”

“I would love to give the baby things you made,” Anne said suddenly and earnestly, beaming at Marilla. She knew her parents would be a bit worried for her but she couldn’t contain the feeling blooming in her chest at the idea of working with Marilla to get things ready for the baby, surprise or no. She was usually up for any challenge, at any time, but it felt good to know that she wasn’t going to be alone in this, not in the slightest. 

* * *

“There’s nothing to be worried about. Mary and Bash know about the baby so we’re not dropping any bombs today. You’ve practically met Bash already anyway!”

“While having a meltdown in a hallway, Gilbert,” Anne snapped. “He’s going to think you’ve gotten trapped with a crazy woman.”

“No one’s trapped in anything, Anne,” Gilbert said from his spot in the driver’s seat as they sat in the car in the Lacroix driveway, Anne having refused to exit the car when they arrived. “We made our choices, and Mary and Bash are very excited for us, I swear.”

“You didn’t dispute the crazy part,” Anne muttered, trying not to bite her lip and ruin some of the makeup she had forced Diana to help her with to make herself seem more presentable.

“You’re not crazy,” Gilbert sighed, reaching over to take her hand which prompted her to meet his eye. “If anything, I should apologize to  _ you _ . Bash is going to tease me all night and you might get caught in the crossfire.”

“What if  _ Delphine _ doesn’t like me?!” Anne gasped suddenly as the idea occurred to her.

“Delphine is five and will be happy just to talk to you about her favorite movies,” Gilbert said patiently. “Plus, you have an in.  _ I’m _ her favorite and I like you, so she will too.”

Anne took a deep breath, flipped her hand around to squeeze his. She glanced at him and felt a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You like me?” she teased.

Gilbert smiled at her but was interrupted from responding by a knocking sound on the side of the car. They both looked over and could only see a tiny hand waving from behind the window.

“Uncle Gilby! Why are you in your car?” a tiny voice demanded before a little head appeared in the window via a hop.

“Can’t keep her waiting,” Gilbert laughed, opening his door slowly to give the little girl time to back away. “May I help you? Are you the valet? Do I give you my keys?”

“Nooo,” Delphine giggled, pushing the keys he held out back towards him. “I can’t drive!”

“Gotta learn sometime,” Gilbert said reasonably. He got out of the car then crouched down to be at the same level as her. “Dellie, remember when I told you I was bringing a friend? This is Miss Anne and she’s going to be our new friend, okay? The family’s friend.”

Delphine peered around Gilbert to look over at Anne who had made her way around the car.

“You’re not crying!” Delphine observed, her face breaking out into a smile. “Are you happy now?”

Anne blushed but her mouth twitched anyway as Delphine’s smiles seemed to be contagious.

“I am,” Anne assured, unable to stop her eyes from cutting to Gilbert and away just as quickly. “I’m very happy to meet you, officially. Your Uncle Gilbert talks about you all the time.”

“Cuz I’m his favorite niece,” Delphine said sagely, grabbing Gilbert’s hand as he stood. 

“You’re my only niece,” Gilbert pointed out as Delphine started to pull him towards the house.

“ _ The favorite, the favorite _ ,” Delphine sang, letting go of him to skip back inside.

“I hope she doesn’t tell us to send the baby back when it arrives,” Gilbert muttered as he gestured for Anne to enter before him.

“I don’t think there’s a return policy for that kind of thing,” Anne laughed.

“If our baby cries as much as she did, we might try to find one,” Gilbert quipped, making Anne blush again like she always did when he said ‘our baby’. 

They walked in and shut the door behind them. Delphine had run further into the house where the noises of cooking could be heard in addition to someone admonishing her for running in the kitchen.

Anne looked around at the homiest home she had ever been in and felt a bit more relaxed. The house wasn’t dirty by any means, but it was lived in and that calmed her nerves more than anything.

“Gilbert,” a woman greeted as she came into the living room they had stepped into. She was quickly identified as Delphine’s mom, based on looks alone, but she also had the welcoming look of a mother down pat. 

“Hey, Mary,” Gilbert grinned as he was pulled into a hug. He then turned to Anne and beamed at her, causing the butterflies to return. “Mary, this is Anne. Anne, this is Mary Lacroix, my sister-in-law.”

“Not much ‘law’ about it,” Mary teased before going straight to Anne and pulling her into a tight hug too. “It is so good to meet you, Anne. I’m so pleased you could come to dinner.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” Anne said, a little taken aback but relaxing even further at the woman’s emanating kindness. 

“Well, you never need an invitation again,” Mary said firmly. “You are welcome here whenever. Actually, could I talk to you for a moment?”

Gilbert frowned, “I told Bash I’d—”

“Did I say I wanted to talk to  _ you _ ?” Mary asked Gilbert mockingly. “Just us girls. We’ll be real quick, I promise.”

Anne bit the inside of her cheek as her nerves returned, her mind going to the worst as usual. She glanced at Gilbert who gave her a reassuring smile and didn’t look worried at all. She then nodded to Mary who led her to a side room that had a loveseat in it.

“Don’t look like I’m taking you to the gallows,” Mary said as she sat and patted the space beside her.

“Sorry, I’m just nervous,” Anne muttered as she sat, trying to keep her knee from bouncing.

“Well, I won’t tell you not to be but I assure you, there’s no reason to be. Gilbert is so excited and there’s no way we wouldn’t be happy for him,” Mary smiled. “I just wanted to speak to you for a moment. Now, I don’t know your life story, but Gilbert says he knows your friends and doesn’t think any of them have kids yet. And you were adopted? Is that right?”

Anne just nodded.

“Now, I don’t mean to presume, but I’m thinking you don’t have many other people to talk to about first-hand pregnancy experience. As you know, Bash and I have Delphine, but I also have a grown son from before I met Bash. So I wanted to offer myself up as someone you can talk to about this. About pregnancy and giving birth and anything else. I know there’s so much information you can get online and through books, but I thought having a real person to talk to would ease some of your nerves,” Mary explained patiently. “I can give you my number and you can call any time— Oh, dear, I didn’t mean to make you cry…”

Anne was almost too surprised to even realize that Mary was right, she was crying. She tried to wipe her eyes but the tears kept falling, ruining her makeup. “I’m sorry,” she whispered through a tight throat. “That’s just— That is so nice and here I was worried you were going to think I was just some girl trying to ruin your brother’s life or something…”

“Of course not,” Mary said softly, reaching for Anne’s hand. “Any family of Gilbert’s is family to us.”

At that, Anne just about lost it. She looked rather confused at herself as she started to sob. 

“I’m sorry— I said I wouldn’t cry—”

“Just let it out, I know how those emotions feel all over the place,” Mary said, squeezing her hand. She then looked up as Gilbert ran into the room, looking freaked out.

“What—”

Mary shook her head and stood, waving Gilbert over to take the seat she had vacated. “Everything’s fine, just those pesky emotions. We’ll give you two a moment,” she said, intercepting Bash and herding him back into the other room.

“Anne,” Gilbert whispered, hesitating before pulling her into a hug.

“I don’t— I just—” Anne gasped out, shaking her head.

“It’s alright, I’ve got you,” Gilbert whispered, leaning back into the couch and letting Anne turn into his shirt. He didn’t have anything else to say but just stayed where he was, his hand rubbing her back gently as she cried.

As soon as the wave of emotion hit, it went back out like the tide. She stayed where she was, in Gilbert’s arms on a lumpy loveseat, because she felt it was helping. And she wanted to make sure she didn’t start crying again, wanting to be somewhat normal for the rest of the night.

After a few more minutes, Anne sniffed unattractively and mumbled, “Gilbert?”

“Mhm?” he hummed, his hand still lazily moving up and down her back, threatening to lull her to sleep.

“If anyone in your family hasn’t seen me cry yet, you should probably go get them,” she muttered into his shirt.

Gilbert didn’t respond for a moment but she felt his chest start to shake. She leaned back a little and saw him trying to stifle his laughter. But seeing the mirth in his eyes just caused her to start giggling too, and in a second they were both trying in vain to stop.

“I guess this emotional rollercoaster is just getting started,” Anne said as she tried to catch her breath and wipe at her eyes.

“You have a good excuse,” Gilbert said, using the sleeve of his shirt to help her dry her face. “Not that you need one, no one cares.”

“Oh, don’t mess up your shirt any more,” Anne fretted, plucking at the tear-stains she left. “And you looked so nice when you picked me up.”

“I’ve got some clothes in my old room upstairs, I can change,” Gilbert shrugged. “I can show you the bathroom if you want to use it. Dinner should be ready, but you can take your time, I promise.”

Anne stayed sitting as she stared at the stain on Gilbert’s button-up before letting her eyes travel up to meet his. In no rush and taking his cues from her, Gilbert didn’t move either as he just smiled gently, his gaze making her feel like the only one in the room again (even though she actually was this time).

“Are you always this nice or do you just make exceptions for women carrying your baby?” Anne asked, forcing herself to break eye contact and mock him a little.

“A cute girl is a cute girl,” Gilbert said with a wink as he stood and held his hand out for her to help her up. “But ask Bash for whatever embarrassing stories he has planned if you want to see me taken down a few pegs.”

“Can’t wait,” Anne giggled, letting him pull her up but stumbling forward a bit at the sudden movement. She automatically put her hands out and found herself pressed against Gilbert’s chest, his hands coming out to steady her just as quickly. She looked up at him, remembering just how tall he was. She watched as his hand reached up, looking like it was going to sweep an errant strand of her hair behind her ear, but he stopped when he heard a clatter of footsteps.

“Dinner’s ready!” Delphine called as she ran and caught herself against the doorframe. “Miss Anne, you can sit next to me!”

Stepping apart, Anne cleared her throat, knowing any blush on her face couldn’t be detected because of how blotchy it was from her crying.

“I’d love to. Let me freshen up and I’ll be right there,” she promised.

“It’s just off this room,” Gilbert pointed, looking in a hurry to walk away. “I’ll just go change shirts.”

“Sounds good,” Anne murmured before they split like two matching ends of a magnet.

*

Once Anne splashed some cool water on her face to get it back to a normal color, and wiping off most of her makeup because she’d already messed up Diana’s handiwork, she tried to give herself a bit of a pep talk in the bathroom mirror. When that failed, she just made a face at herself and walked out after checking that her braid was intact. Stepping into the hallway, Anne followed the sounds and smells of a bustling kitchen to where everyone else was.

In the kitchen she was hit in the face again with the metaphorical warmth of the place. It reminded her of Green Gables, but, this time, she wasn’t the one talking enough to make up for her two not-so-chatty parents. Her eyes fell to Gilbert, now wearing a different shirt, who was getting Delphine settled in a seat at the table that had a large cushion on it so she could be high enough to reach everything. Anne then looked up at the two people at the stove when she heard laughter. She couldn’t help but smile a little as she watched Bash obviously flirting with his wife and Mary trying halfheartedly to get him to leave her side and put the rest of the food on the table. Anne blushed slightly when Bash turned and caught her looking. 

“Anne!” Bash said with an easy smile as he finally grabbed a pot from the stove and brought it over to the table to set on a hot pad. “Just in time. Please sit. Dellie has already called dibs so Gilbert will have to sit next to little ol’ me.”

“Definitely the worst seat in the house,” Gilbert said, grinning at Anne and gesturing her to the seat beside Delphine.

“I’m glad to have the best one, then,” Anne said as Delphine twisted in her seat to beam up at her.

“Do you feel better, Miss Anne?” Delphine asked innocently as Anne sat beside her.

Anne opened her mouth to apologize but Bash waved her off.

“Let’s just start over, shall we?” he asked jovially in his accented voice, reaching over to hold out his hand to her. “I’m Sebastain Lacroix. This is my wife Mary and my favorite daughter Delphine. We’ve been looking forward to meeting Gilbert’s… uh, friend.”

Anne shook his hand as her cheeks reddened slightly, seeing Gilbert’s do the same out of the corner of her eye. “Anne Shirley-Cuthbert,” she introduced. “Grad student, writer, and baby-carrier.”

“And Uncle Gilbert’s friend,” Delphine added, causing Bash to grin.

“What do you write?” Mary interjected before Bash could start. She brought a basket of homemade rolls over and then took her seat, gesturing for everyone to begin.

“Oh, well— thank you,” Anne said as Bash took her bowl to ladle soup into. “I do a mix of things in between my schoolwork. I sometimes freelance with op-eds for papers but I usually do a lot of creative writing— fiction is where my heart lies, truth be told. But I’m willing to write anything, like a true starving artist.”

“I didn’t know that,” Gilbert said, looking impressed.

Anne shrugged. “I have a few things waiting to submit to a few literary journals, maybe in the fall,” she said, taking a roll when the basket was passed to her. “My plan is to become a teacher, but that doesn’t mean I have to stop writing.”

“I’d love to read some of it,” Gilbert said earnestly. “If you want to share.”

“Okay,” Anne said, somewhat surprised but obviously pleased.

“Can you tell me a story?” Delphine asked as she tore up a roll and dropped the pieces in her soup.

“Maybe after dinner, if Anne feels up to it,” Mary negotiated.

“I’d love to,” Anne smiled, feeling relaxed and very pleased that Gilbert’s family seemed so genuine and nice. She had unreasonably built up her anxiety before arriving by imagining having to deal with people like the Barrys or Cole’s parents. She was welcome in the Barry household (for now, at least) but had had a rough time getting past their judgemental exterior when she and Diana first became friends. And she had yet to meet Cole’s parents and didn’t think she ever would, not that she had any real desire to. But her current situation was unorthodox and the last thing her nerves needed was to barge into this family’s life and experience what she always had as a kid: the underside of someone’s upturned and disapproving nose. So, to get nothing but smiles out of the Lacroixs was simply a dream and more than Anne could have hoped for.

* * *

“Did you get the thing I texted you?”

“Did you call me just to ask me about a text?”

“I called you to see if you got it and if you’re able to watch it right now. You said you were busy this week and I can’t wait to show you this in person,” Anne said, trying to hold in her giggles as she walked into the measley backyard her rented house had to get away from the noise inside. 

Gilbert chuckled. “You want me to watch it while I’m on the phone with you?”

“Yes, Gilbert, keep up. Turn the sound up too,” Anne instructed.

“Alright, alright. Let me go into the back, I guess,” he said, probably used to being sent weird things by now but always willing to play along.

Anne pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to stop from laughing as she heard the video start to play. She knew it started with Anne setting up her phone on a table and demanding her friends all get on the couch to take a group shot. They were mocking her but doing as she said, shoving each other out of the way as they squeezed into frame. She knew Diana was trying to hide her excitement as she was the only other one who knew what this really was.

“Okay, lean in!” Video-Anne yelled. As they did so, she then said, “Alright! Everyone say…  _ Anne’s pregnant! _ ”

Anne heard Gilbert let out a laugh as the video showed a few people laughing, Ruby repeating the words automatically, and someone still saying “cheese” anyway. There was a beat of silence before the ball dropped and everyone in the video turned to Anne and started freaking out.

“What?!” Cole yelled while Ruby started crying and Jane said, “Wait, I thought you were kidding. You aren’t kidding?!”

Diana was laughing as Tillie simply stared at Anne with her mouth open and Josie almost looked disgusted as she said, “A baby?!”

“Anne, this is hilarious,” Gilbert chuckled as the mayhem continued.

“Keep watching,” Anne giggled, knowing what was coming next.

“How far are you?!” Jane asked.

“About twelve weeks,” Video-Anne said through laughter. 

“It’s as big as a plum!” Diana announced, waving her phone around that showed the app she had downloaded because she was way more excited about the size comparisons than Anne.

“Wait!” Cole yelled, shooting up from the couch. He pointed a finger at Anne. “Was it that party? The guy with the butt I saw you leave with?”

Gilbert snorted over the phone as Video-Anne rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, the guy from the party,” she said.

“Who?!” Ruby gasped, her cheeks bright red as she fanned herself from all the excitement.

“About that,” Video-Anne sighed, rolling her eyes again.

“You all know him,” Diana said conspiratorially with a vicious smirk.

“ _ Who?! _ ” Ruby gasped again.

Video-Anne glanced at her phone, still recording, and waved at Diana to do the honors.

“ _ Gilbert Blythe _ ,” Diana burst out through her laughter.

The room was silent for a beat before erupting again. Cole started laughing and managed to say, “I should’ve known that butt.” Ruby actually shrieked while Josie honestly looked confused as she said, “ _ Gilbert _ ?” Jane started waving her arms at something off-frame and yelling, “Is  _ that _ who sent you the flowers? I thought you had a sugar daddy, Anne!”

The freak out continued on the video but it couldn’t be heard over Gilbert’s laughter on the other side of the phone.

“I didn’t know I was so infamous,” Gilbert croaked through his laughter. 

Anne was about to respond when the back door burst open.

“Anne! Ruby wants to know what colors you want for the baby shower!” Jane yelled from the house.

“Now they know so you better stop by soon so I’m not subject to their lunacy alone,” Anne sighed before yelping when Jane ran out and grabbed her to pull her back inside.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Gilbert said before he was drowned out by the ruckus inside and someone hung up on him.

* * *

As the elevator doors slid shut behind her, Anne pulled an envelope out of her purse and set down the hall. She had been back to his apartment multiple times since… well, since the second time she’d been there, but this was her first time showing up when she knew Gilbert was out. But she did love surprises and thought this was warranted.

She was just passing Winifred’s door, reminding her that she should take up the blonde on her offer for coffee, when it swung open and caused her to jump.

“Winnie,” Anne gasped before laughing slightly. “You scared me. I would  _ so _ be the first to die in a horror movie with nerves like that.”

“Oh, I understand, I wouldn’t make it far either,” Winnie grinned. “It’s good to see you, though, Anne! Are you here to talk to Gilbert again? I passed him on my way to the mailboxes earlier and I think he was going out.”

“I know,” Anne waved with the envelope in her hand. “He’s at a meeting with his advisor he couldn’t reschedule. I was just going to drop this off at his place because I couldn’t wait.”

“Oh,” Winnie said, tilting her head slightly. “Did another resident let you in?”

“No,” Anne said plainly. “Gilbert gave me a key and one of those fob things. He didn’t say but that’s probably not allowed, right? I’ll keep it quiet.” She smiled, almost not noticing the peculiar look on Winifred’s face.

“You have a key to his place?” Winnie asked with a startled expression.

Anne nodded. “Actually, it kind of pertains to why I was… rather dramatic that day, when we first met?” She bit the inside of her cheek as she paused before flipping open the envelope in her hand. She may have asked her friends to keep the news off of social media for the time being, but everyone important to her knew now so she felt a bit more comfortable dropping this little bomb casually. She had shown these pictures to a fellow mom-to-be at the doctor’s office earlier and the other woman’s excitement had rubbed off on her. She was still nervous about it all but thought that feeling a tiny bit excited was a good thing too. Anne hesitated again before pulling out her first sonogram print-out and handing it to Winifred.

“Oh!” Winifred’s perfectly symmetrical eyebrows shot up in shock as she took in the image in her hand. “Wow, Anne! Congratulations. I didn’t realize you were married. How exciting!”

Anne frowned slightly as the sonogram was handed back to her. “I’m um, not married,” she said. 

“Well, dating someone then,” Winifred brushed off. “Do you know what the sex is yet?”

“No. No, I mean, well, we’re going to be surprised,” Anne said, her brow furrowing. “But no, I’m not dating anyone.”

“Oh, okay,” Winifred said, surprised.

Anne looked confused, thinking she had been obvious enough. She gestured towards Gilbert’s door with the envelope, still frowning. “It’s why I was visiting Gilbert that day. To tell him I was pregnant,” she said flatly.

Anne shuffled back slightly as Winifred’s mouth dropped. She wasn’t sure if Winifred was that dense, just didn’t want to accept the truth, or really didn’t think that Gilbert would be with someone like Anne. Anne’s mind immediately went to the last option and she crossed her arms a bit defensively, stung. 

“Oh,” was all Winifred said from her doorway, her eyes roaming over Anne and landing on the envelope. 

When she didn’t say anything further, Anne cleared her throat and stepped back again.

“I should get going,” she murmured. “Have a nice day, Winnie.” She then turned and went directly to Gilbert’s door, shoving the key in the lock and slipping inside as quickly as she could. She didn’t waste any time putting the sonogram photos on the fridge like she planned but did wait around to make sure Winifred was back in her apartment before she left again.

* * *

“Well,” Rachel Lynde announced as she made her entrance into the kitchen at Green Gables.

Anne, who had just stuffed a whole cookie in her mouth behind Marilla’s back, couldn’t sigh out loud, but was damn sure she did on the inside as she resigned herself to this fate on such a gorgeous afternoon.

“Look at you,” Rachel said, gesturing at Anne as she set her things down and then put her hands on her hips. “Now, don’t say I was calling Marilla a liar, but I’m not sure I was really going to believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes.”

“She did think I was lying,” Marilla said as she came into the room and started dolling out lunch in her usual perfunctory manner.

“But I didn’t  _ call _ you a liar,” Rachel huffed, plopping down into a seat across from Anne. “But this was the last thing I expected. I was shocked Marilla allowed you to study literature, of all things, and that tattoo of yours, but this—”

“No one  _ allowed _ me to do anything,” Anne defended after roughly swallowing her food.

“And you didn’t expect this because you expected her to set the barn on fire,” Marilla muttered, causing Rachel to frown and Anne to snort.

“Well,” Rachel huffed as Marilla bit back a smile. “What I  _ do _ expect is an invitation to the wedding, Anne. Are you going to try to fit it in before the winter?”

Anne made a face as she picked up her drink and took a large sip. “ _ Wedding? _ No one’s getting married, Rachel.”

Rachel scoffed. “Someone better be! It’s not like you don’t know who the father is, there’s no reason—”

“This isn’t the Victorian era,” Anne rolled her eyes. She snuck a glance at Marilla before nonchalantly saying, “I can’t just go marrying the first guy to get me pregnant. I should at least wait for the second or third…”

Anne then broke down into giggles into her drink when Marilla gave her an unimpressed look as Rachel spluttered into her tea, looking like she might get the vapors.

* * *

Sometime in August, right before the fall semester was supposed to start, Anne answered her phone to a call from Gilbert. She lived with her closest friends so if they weren’t texting, they were just talking face to face. She usually went to Green Gables in person also since Matthew hated cell phones and Marilla didn’t have much patience for it. So it was really only Gilbert that she talked to on the phone. And often. He was doing his best to give her as much of his time as he could but was also honest about how important this summer internship was and how much of his time it took. Anne was surprised at how much he liked talking on the phone (in general or just to her?) but found herself enjoying it as her pregnancy wore on. 

“Gilbert Blythe, I can’t fit into my favorite jeans  _ or _ my favorite shirt,” Anne complained as soon as she picked up the phone.

“Are you blaming me?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Yes. It’s my right as the pregnant person here.”

“Valid,” he said. “I apologize for not warning you ahead of time.”

“You should’ve come with a disclaimer.”

“Warning: will get you pregnant?” Gilbert laughed.

“I know it’s just going to get worse but I already can’t fathom doing this more than once. Mary just has two and I can’t believe it. Rachel Lynde has, what, ten?!” Anne said dramatically.

“We can just focus on the one for now,” Gilbert reasoned, his smile almost audible.

“We can’t even come up with a name for one, let alone ten. I read somewhere that a woman had so many kids that she just named the last one ‘Baby’ because she couldn’t think of anything else,” Anne said.

“I think our problem is that you have too many you like,” Gilbert pointed out.

“Curse of the lit major, I guess,” Anne said with a smile. She often didn’t realize she was even doing it on her many calls with Gilbert. Diana had noticed but hadn’t said anything… yet.

“Well… We can maybe look at your list again this weekend,” Gilbert said, suddenly sounding a bit nervous.

“Sure,” Anne started.

“I mean… Anne, do you… do you remember when you first dropped the Baby Bomb and I uh… You thought I was joking, I think, when I mentioned going out on a date?” Gilbert stammered out.

“Yes?” Anne’s brow furrowed as she sat on the porch swing that became her usual Talking-To-Gilbert spot.

“I actually called to see if… We could maybe meet up on Saturday? And make it a date?”

“Oh!” Anne blinked, honestly a bit blindsided by the question.

“No pressure,” Gilbert said quickly. “Nothing has to really change, does it? The end result is still the same: us raising the baby together. And I’m not trying to uh… make this about some ‘broken family’ bullshit, really. I just thought… We could try? See what happens?”

Anne found herself speechless, a rare feat, and just listened to Gilbert breathing on the other end of the phone. She could just imagine him pacing nervously in his apartment or wherever he was. The thought brought a smile to her face, which she figured was answer enough.

“Okay,” she whispered, pressing her lips together.

“... Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Oh— Okay. Okay, great,” Gilbert said, sounding surprised. “I’ll make a reservation maybe. I can text you the time—”

“You can just call,” Anne murmured before pressing her fist over her mouth to hold back any sounds she might make.

“I’ll call,” Gilbert promised, sounding as if he was pledging his life to her.

Once the call ended, Anne sat on the swing for a few minutes, staring at her phone. Excitement morphed into nervousness and then straight into anxiety. She shot up and ran back into the house and into Diana’s room.

“What do you wear on a date when you’re five months pregnant?” Anne all but yelled at Diana and Cole who was also in the room.

“A date?” Diana asked, confused.

“With  _ Gilbert _ ?” Cole gasped, catching on quicker.

Anne felt her face brighten as she nodded and Cole cheered.

“Finally!”

* * *

“How do I look?” Anne asked as she walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Diana.

“You look great, I promise,” Diana said with a grin. “Pregnancy suits you, Anne.”

“Not from the other side,” Anne grumbled, tugging at her dress a little.

“When is Gilbert going to be here?”

“About now, actually. He called and asked if we could make a day of it,” Anne tried to say nonchalantly.

“Well I think this is great and can’t wait to hear all about it,” Diana enthused, pulling Anne into a hug.

“Don’t jinx me,” Anne said into her shoulder. She pulled back when she heard a knock on the front door, causing her stomach to swoop.

“Is that Moody?” someone called from the living room.

“He’s coming over later.” 

“Don’t tell me it’s one of the Pauls— Tillie, I thought you were over them!”

“It’s not, I swear!”

“Cole’s poet would only honk his car horn—”

“Cole’s already out with that impressionist—”

“Oh no,” Annie muttered, hurrying out into the main room. She grabbed her purse and marched past her friends occupying the living room. Without saying anything, she swung the door open and ran out, hearing Ruby gasp from behind her. “Quick, start the car.”

“Did you rob your own house?” Gilbert asked, amused, letting Anne drag him down the front steps but looking back. He laughed at the faces peeking out from the front windows of people he had gone to high school with. “Can I not say hi?”

“Nope,” Anne said firmly, throwing herself into his car. “We’ll never get out of there if we do.”

“I won’t argue if you’re in that much of a hurry for our date,” Gilbert smirked, sending a wave to the women still watching them from inside the house and getting five waves in return.

“I’m saving my sanity as much as yours,” Anne said, sticking her tongue out at her friends and getting five tongues in return.

*

“Gil, what is this?” Anne asked, looking confused but enraptured as they crossed under the battlements.

“The Renaissance Faire,” Gilbert said with a grin. “So you haven’t been before?”

“No! I would’ve loved this as a kid!” Anne beamed as a group of knights walked past.

“We can still go to dinner later, I just thought… If you want to call this our first date, I thought you’d like something unique,” Gilbert said, scratching the back of his neck. “We don’t have to stay long—”

“Gilbert. That sign says there’s jousting in an hour,” Anne said, talking to him like he was an idiot. “If you think I’m leaving before that, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Great,” he said with a big smile on his face. He glanced to their right at one of the first stalls in the line. He held out his finger and slipped in, returning a minute later with a lace parasol. “A little old-fashioned, maybe, but it’s brighter out here than I thought.”

Anne smiled as she took the gift Gilbert held out to her and slid it open. It left an intricate pattern of shadow on her face but did its job of blocking out the worst of the sun. She lifted it over her and leaned it on her shoulder, twirling it a little. “Take me to the crowns, Gilbert, I need to complete my transformation into Princess Cordelia for this trip to the past,” she said with a grin.

“I thought I already told you that you are obviously the queen here,” Gilbert said, holding out his arm and smiling as she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

“I guess it’s true now, if I’m carrying the princess,” she said.

“You think so?” Gilbert glanced down at her stomach, visible through her dress.

“I still don’t want to officially find out, but yes, I do think so,” Anne whispered, leaning into him like she was sharing a secret.

“Will that change Marilla’s knitting plans?” Gilbert asked as they walked along the dirt path, looking into all the booths to admire the plethora of homemade items for sale.

“Of course not,” Anne scoffed. “Everything will be gender neutral anyway. She’s working on the baby blanket and— Gilbert! It’s the loveliest thing I’ve ever seen! Her and Rachel are using this quilting technique that I didn’t even know she could do and they’ve recreated a perfect image of my dear Snow Queen!”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Gilbert said, his eyes staying on her more than the costumes and wares around them.

“I tried to stop them but I think my friends are throwing me a baby shower anyway,” Anne said with an eyeroll. “I’m guessing Marilla will give it to us then.”

“You’re that set against one?”

“Oh, I’m just a bit torn about it, to be honest,” Anne sighed, pulling Gilbert over to a stall to peruse the crowns and circlets. “I guess we need one, there are still so many things we need before the baby comes. I don’t like the… stereotypes, I guess. Maybe if they make it co-ed it won’t seem so… gender-roled.”

“I’ll need a Diaper Genie as much as you,” Gilbert agreed, pulling away from Anne to reach to the back of the display and pick up a thin gold circlet with a blue jewel that matched her eyes exactly. He bowed and then placed it on her head with a smirk.

Anne failed at hiding her smile as she playfully curtsied and then ducked her head to look at the mirror beside the display.

Looking back was an Anne that her child-self probably wouldn’t recognize. She still had the freckles she despised so much as a kid, but her hair had darkened a little and looked nice against the gold in the crown. She also could see her resemblance to the one photo she had found as a teen of her mother, which would never not please her. Having a crown on her head would have delighted her younger self to no end but baby-Anne would be most surprised at the situation she had found herself in.

Being pregnant would have been a shock, sure, but thirteen-year-old Anne would have been most surprised at the rest of her life. She had a large group of friends that supported her unquestioningly, she had parents that loved her dearly, but she also seemed to have a boy that wouldn’t stop looking at her as if she were the only girl in the room. Anne couldn’t begin to describe what was going on between her and Gilbert, but, whatever it was, she knew that her younger self thought it was the kind of thing that only happened in books to girls like her.

“How does it look?” Anne asked, turning back to Gilbert and finding that he had never even looked away from her.

“Beautiful,” he said, that mysterious smile still on his face. His eyes then slid up to the crown. “Very regal, I mean.”

“Perfect,” Anne said, bringing herself back to the moment as she spun to greet the stall-owner. She glared Gilbert’s hand away from his wallet as she reached into her purse and pulled out the money for her purchase. “You already bought me the parasol. Now, tell me, what exactly is a Diaper Genie?”

Gilbert sighed, letting her win, before offering his arm again and smiling when she took it as they continued onto the pathway through the faire. “I don’t know, really, Bash just keeps making jokes about it.”

“I’ve written a few articles for this magazine that they’ve since subscribed me to, I think they have a parenting section. Maybe I should actually read them,” Anne said, wrinkling her nose.

“Bash gave me a book that he found very useful. He had some catching up to do since Mary had already been through it once and the last time he was near a baby, before Dellie, was when he helped me deliver one in a barn and he never even touched it then,” Gilbert said casually.

Anne stopped walking and pulled him to a stop with their arms that were still linked. She tilted her parasol up so she could see him better as they stood by the picnic tables near the food stalls. “Excuse me?” she gasped.

Gilbert looked down at her and chuckled. “I haven’t told you that story yet?” he teased.

Anne scoffed at him but then a smell caught her attention and she looked over at the closest booth. “Let’s go some of whatever that is,” she decided, “and then you can tell me about whatever renegade life you led with Bash before you both settled down.”

Anne and Gilbert made themselves at home at a picnic table with almost every snack available to them at the faire and ended up sharing whatever ridiculous stories they could think of from their childhood. Gilbert told her how Bash had taken him in after his father died and their excursions that had honestly helped Gilbert grieve better than anything else. Anne relayed some of the crazier things she had done when left to her own devices before and after her adoption, which may or may not have included a burning house somewhere in there. At one point, after Anne convinced Gilbert that yes, they did need to get a turkey leg, Anne politely asked a passerby to take their photo with it to send to Diana.

Once finished eating, they continued on through the booths and displays and stopped at all the acts. After purchasing a beautifully made chest with a wire tree on the lid (“We can put the baby’s keepsakes in it, Gilbert!”), they made themselves comfortable on a grassy knoll to wait for the jousting. 

“Anne?” Gilbert asked, drawing her attention away from a group of women dressed as fairies. “I’ve been thinking.”

“Sounds dangerous,” she quipped, adjusting her crown with a smirk.

“Somewhat,” he joked before reaching for her hand. “Anne. I know we’ve discussed some of our plans for once the baby arrives. And we’re working on getting everything we need. But I can’t help but notice we still haven’t talked about… where all that stuff is going to go. Where we’re going to go…”

“Like Marilla said.” Anne bit her lip distractedly. She knew this was a conversation they needed to have but this was yet another step that just made this all the more real.

“Exactly. And… I’ve had a great time with you today, I don’t want this day to end, really,” Gilbert said shyly but earnestly. “But whether or not we continue like this or decide to be friends, I’d love for you to move in with me. I have a second bedroom that you can have and it should be enough for you and the baby. You could still have your room at the house, maybe the girls and Cole would let you have a discounted rate until we can figure out how we want to do this as the baby grows. And—”

“Okay.”

Gilbert blinked. “Okay?”

“Yes. I’d love to move in with you. I think that will be best for the baby and… we can see how it goes for… us,” Anne said, the decision feeling like the right one the more she agreed.

*

“Hey, send me those pictures with the turkey leg,” Gilbert said as he pulled up to the curb in front of her house after their dinner. “I want to rub it in Bash’s face.”

“I hope they turned out well. We were in the sun so I might just look like one big light-reflector,” Anne muttered, pulling out her phone and opening up the photo app. She scrolled around to find the right ones and tapped on them. She laughed at the ones where they posed with the leg but the next few made her breath catch. “Oh.”

Past the silly ones were the few normal photos that the stranger was kind enough to take. One was of both of them looking at the camera and smiling, leaning into each other. Gilbert had his arm around her and her new parasol and her tattoo were on display.

The next two, however, were images that were captured at just the right moment, a split second each that said more than words ever could. Anne stared at the image of herself that was smiling at the camera, but the Gilbert beside her wasn’t. He was looking down at her like he had been at the crown booth. Like he always did. As if he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, like she was the only person that existed on the planet. Heart thumping, Anne slid to the next one and was surprised to find this one had Gilbert looking at the camera but photo-Anne was smiling up at Gilbert like she couldn’t believe he was beside her. Real-Anne quickly sent the photos to Gilbert via Air-Drop and threw her phone back into her purse.

“Do they look good?” he asked, his phone buzzing in his pocket but he made no move to get them.

“Y-yes, they’re nice,” Anne stammered.

“Good,” Gilbert said. He hesitated before turning the key in his car so the engine was off but the music was still softly playing from the radio. Turning to her in his seat, Gilbert smiled at her as he said, “I know I sound like some fifteen-year-old, but I had a nice time with you today, Anne.”

Feeling her heart beat faster in her chest, Anne nervously tucked a few wisps of hair behind her ear. “I did too. That was definitely the most unique date I’ve ever been on.”

“That was the goal,” Gilbert grinned. “I had to choose something that would stand out.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about being memorable, Gilbert,” Anne laughed, her hand falling to her stomach to make her point. She then flinched slightly, her eyes widening as she looked down at where her hand was.

“What’s wrong?” Gilbert asked sharply, jerking forward but not knowing what to do to help.

Anne lifted her head and looked at him with wide eyes. Wordlessly, she grabbed his hand to put it on her stomach and both looked gobsmacked as the baby cooperated and moved again, just enough to feel.

“Oh,” Gilbert sighed. “Is that the…”

“First time,” Anne whispered. “That I didn’t just think was indigestion, at least.

“It uh… feels different when it’s yours,” Gilbert confessed, clearing his throat to compose himself. “I felt Delphine kick, she was a bit ruthless actually, but… this…”

“Yeah…” Anne felt her heart swell at the look on Gilbert’s face as he looked back down at her stomach and then up at her. She couldn’t identify what she was feeling, both from feeling the baby move that distinctly for the first time and from spending all day with the man beside her.

Suddenly it was all too much, too overwhelming, to be in such a confined space with him. Too quick for him to respond, Anne leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before darting back. “Goodnight, Gilbert.” She then grabbed her purse and the things they bought at the faire and scurried out of the car and into the house.

Without stopping to see who was up and in the communal area, Anne went directly to her room. She couldn’t flop onto the bed like she was wont to do, so she dropped her things and collapsed into her floral armchair, hearing Gilbert’s car drive away outside.

“Anne?”

Anne looked up from where she was draped over her chair and watched as Diana walked in and shut the door behind her. 

“How was your date?” she asked, looking slightly worried but curious as she sat on Anne’s bed.

“Diana,” Anne started before shifting so she was sitting at an comfortable but weird angle on her chair, her head almost upside down. “ _ Diana _ .”

“ _ Anne. _ ”

“It was nice.”

“Just nice?” Diana asked, wrinkling her nose.

“No! Not ‘just’ anything! It was so  _ nice _ , Diana. It felt like a normal day where I was just… happy. Happy to be out doing something exciting on a nice day with  _ such _ a nice guy. But it also felt so normal! Like… Have we just been dating this whole time— Don’t answer that. But it feels so normal to be with him, when I don’t think about it. But then I  _ do _ think about it and I… I feel so much, so much that I can’t even explain and… I kind of ran away just now.”

“Ran away?!”

“The baby kicked, Diana,” Anne whispered, tilting her head to look at her friend from her awkward angle. “And he got to feel it. And the way he looked at me… Look in my phone, at the last pictures there.”

Confused, Diana reached down to rifle through Anne’s purse and sat back up with her phone. Entering Anne’s password that she’s long since known, Diana poked around for a moment before laughing. “What, the turkey ones?”

“The last two.”

“... Oh.”

“Is it okay that that freaks me out a little?” Anne murmured, taking a deep breath and holding it for a beat before letting it all out in a rush.

“Of course that’s okay, Anne. That’s normal. But… it’s good, though, isn’t it? You having… feelings for Gilbert? You know, the father of your baby?” Diana hedged.

“Being friends with him and raising the baby together is one thing… It would be complicated but… easier? What if he doesn’t feel the same—”

“Oh, _ come on _ —”

“Or! Or just… We don’t work out! But still have to co-parent?” Anne interjected.

“Then you’ll be like every other divorced couple out there,” Diana explained. “ _ Or _ … Or you could be  _ together, _ together while raising the baby. It may not work out but what if it does?”

“That’s scary,” Anne whispered, her eyes falling onto the phone Diana set on the bed where she could just make out the picture of her looking at Gilbert.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Diana said, leaning forward. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t try. You taught me that, you know.”

“I think I was talking about you majoring in music instead of business like your parents wanted you to,” Anne mumbled.

Diana didn’t respond to that as she got up and moved to sit on the floor closer to where Anne was sprawled. 

“Anne. I’m going to ask you a question, can you be honest?”

“Depends,” Anne mumbled.

“Are you scared about what Gilbert thinks of you two together or what others think of you two together?” Diana asked.

Anne bit her lip as she swung around to sit upright in the chair and draw her knees to her chest as best she could.

“Both,” she said with a tight throat before shaking her head. “I mean. Maybe more of the latter. What if Gilbert realizes that they’re right? That he should’ve stayed with someone like Winnie, someone they could actually understand him being with?”

“Or what if what other people think means jack shit and you focus on the fact that that man is crazy about you?” came a voice from the door that Anne didn’t hear open.

“I told you about the look on Winifred’s face when I told her,” Anne grumbled at Cole as he entered the room.

“Did you ever tell him about that?” Diana asked.

Anne shook her head. “It’s water under the bridge now. I don’t think she’s said anything bad to him, she’s too polite for that.”

“Is it under the bridge if you’re still thinking about it?” Cole asked as he made himself at home on her floor.

“Me wondering why Gilbert would want to be with me didn’t just stem from Winifred,” Anne sighed. “But… You know what? The longer I spend with him, the less I think about that when I’m  _ with _ him.”

“So move in with him, never leave his side,” Cole shrugged, only half joking.

“He asked me to, pretty much,” Anne admitted, looking up at her friends’ noises of surprise. 

“What did you say?” Diana asked immediately.

“I said I would. Didn’t say when but I said yes to living with him to raise the baby,” Anne said, biting her lip. “To see how it goes, at least.”

“Oh, it’ll go,” Cole said with a smirk, his tone causing Diana to laugh and Anne to roll her eyes.

“How did it feel for the baby to move?” Diana asked, sitting up on her knees.

“It moved?!” Cole gasped.

“With Gilbert there, it was… magical. Now it reminds me that there’s  _ a thing _ inside me, like in an eighties sci-fi. And who says women aren’t multi-dimensional?”

* * *

“How’re you feeling,” Mary asked as she gave Anne a tight hug and they took their seats at the cafe near her school.

Anne had just been at a meeting with her advisor, Professor Stacy, which hadn’t gone as terribly as she anticipated, and had decided to de-stress with a nice late lunch with one of her new favorite people.

“I’m still waiting to see what pregnancy stereotypes are myths, but so far I’m a walking cliche,” Anne huffed. “That whole ‘pregnancy brain’ stuff is wreaking havoc on my writing. But the weird dreams have provided some inspiration for a few short stories.”

“I don’t think I ever wore a matching pair of shoes for the last four months of my pregnancy with Elijah,” Mary said dryly, causing Anne to laugh. “The stress didn’t help, I’m sure, but I felt like I couldn’t remember my own name sometimes.”

“What is as bad with Dellie?”

“Not at all. Maybe it was because I had Bash that time and he was waiting on me hand and foot. I was expecting him to try to bribe my doctor into saying I needed to be on bed-rest because he worried so much whenever I even so much as walked out the door.” Mary shook her head but was smiling all the same. “I didn’t have that with Elijah… I knew not to take it for granted. Plus I had Gilbert there to distract him when I needed it.”

Anne sipped her water and then used the straw to move around some of the ice as she nonchalantly asked, “So Gilbert was around for your pregnancy?”

“He was a huge help before  _ and _ after Delphine was born,” Mary said with a knowing smile. “Him and Bash have always been there for each other, and I knew how important that relationship was to them when I married Bash, but I never expected to get someone like Gilbert in my life. My family was never that close, especially after I had Elijah, so I can really appreciate the support he has always shown. And I could never express how grateful I am that my Dellie has such a wonderful uncle in him. That’s just part of the reason why Sebastian and I are so happy for him right now. To have you and a child of his own… I can’t even say how excited I am to watch him take this next step in life.”

Anne nodded slowly, afraid of what emotions would come spilling out if she dared to say anything. She had had no reason to be worried about the man she was tying herself to with this baby, but she also knew how quickly things could turn, especially whenever she reminded herself that they hadn’t known each other long at all. She had experienced quite a few foster homes that seemed alright on the first day, as her social worker dropped her off, but then the situations went downhill. But the more she spent time with Gilbert and heard about him from others, especially someone like Mary who understood her circumstances better than most, she became even more certain.

Mary smiled indulgently as she reached out to give Anne’s hand a squeeze. Once it looked like Anne had composed herself again, the corner of Mary’s mouth twitched. “So how was your date?” she asked innocently, hiding her smile at the way Anne’s face turned pink immediately. 

* * *

Anne sighed when she heard a knock on the door. She was spending the day at Gilbert’s apartment so they could go over their ideas for the spare bedroom redecorating, and Gilbert had just stepped out to go grab lunch. Hauling herself up, she hoped it wasn’t the disgruntled neighbor from below who was convinced Gilbert rollerbladed at night.

“Oh.” Anne blinked as she found Winifred on the other side of the door. She had managed not to see her since telling her about the baby, a feat in and of itself, and wasn’t necessarily pleased to have her as a sudden visitor.

“Anne,” Winifred said, her shoulders falling. “Are you moved in, then? Sorry, I mean, how are you?”

Anne’s brow furrowed as she leaned against the door awkwardly. “I’m fine, thank you. And no, not quite yet.”

Winifred actually looked rather awkward from her spot in the doorway as well. “I thought it might be soon. Gilbert seems rather excited about it,” she said, shifting on her feet.

Anne didn’t have much to say in response to that, not feeling up to discussing her… relationship with Winnie’s ex.

Winifred looked back at her and then glanced away into the apartment. She started to cross her arms but seemed to remember that she was holding something.

“Oh. Well, I won’t keep you,” Winifred said. “I was just going to drop this off. For you. Well, the baby, really.”

Anne looked down at what Winifred was holding out and found a small gift bag with expertly fluffed tissue paper poking out from it. She took it from Winnie and stared at it for a moment before looking back up. She could tell that Winifred was feeling weird and wondered if this stemmed from guilt or a genuine attempt to… what? Extend an olive branch?

Now, Anne was an expert grunge-holder. She still couldn’t cross paths with Billy Andrews without itching to stick her foot out and trip him like a child. It had taken her a while as an actual child to warm up to Rachel Lynde after their disastrous first meeting.  _ And she almost missed out on the love of her life because he accidentally insulted her after they had sex. _

Forcing herself away from those thoughts (as she was also an expert compartmentalizer), Anne found herself giving Winifred a smile. She figured she had bigger things to focus on than someone being a bit petty after finding out their ex had really moved on.

“Thank you, Winnie,” she said simply. 

Winifred nodded. She looked like she had more to say but stopped herself, choosing to only politely say goodbye to Anne and then make her way back to her own door.

* * *

Anne stuffed a spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth like a pregnant goblin just as a few of her housemates burst through the door. 

“Anne! Look at this dress I found on the clearance rack, it’s  _ the  _ perfect shade of blue, you have to consider this for your bridesmaids dresses,” Ruby gushed, dumping her shopping bags on the kitchen counter and beginning to rifle through one.

“Bridesmaids what?” Anne tried to say with a full mouth, catching Josie’s full eye roll as she entered the kitchen behind Ruby.

“She’s already planned half your wedding,” Josie explained.

“Summer is ending so we may have to rethink the colors,” Ruby sighed, holding a dress up to herself before turning to Anne. “Fall weddings  _ are _ beautiful though.”

“Have you been talking to Rachel Lynde?” Anne asked, wrinkling her nose as she swallowed her peanut butter. “I’m not getting married, Ruby.”

“But you’re moving in with Gilbert, aren’t you? And you’ve been going on dates!”

“We’re just… testing the waters,” Anne defended half heartedly as she blushed. “With the dates, I mean.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Anne,” Josie chastised, giving her a level look.

“No one’s lying. I’m just not letting anyone jump to conclusions. I’m not going to just assume that just because we’re having a baby that we’re, like, meant to be or whatever,” Anne said.

“Okay, you’re not lying, you’re just delusional,” Josie said flatly before sauntering off and leaving Anne spluttering into the peanut butter jar. 

* * *

“Are you hiding?”

Anne turned on her side to look to the doorway at the unsuccessful whisper.

“I was taking a nap. Do you want to join me?” Anne asked, patting the bed beside her.

Delphine nodded as she scurried into the room and onto Gilbert’s old bed. She wiggled onto her side to match Anne’s pose. 

“I hate naps,” Delphine informed Anne.

“They’re not so bad,” Anne shrugged, her hand coming down to rub at her stomach. “It’s a bit tiring to make a baby, you know. I’ve been taking a lot of naps lately.”

“Is the baby really in here?” Delphine asked. “Can I touch it?”

“It’s really in there,” Anne smiled. “And you may, thank you for asking. If you’re lucky, they may move a bit.”

Anne gently took one of Delphine’s little hands and put it on the side of her stomach she thought the baby’s feet were. They both waited in silence before they were graced with a bit of a twitch that caused Delphine to burst into giggles.

“That feels weird!”

“It feels very weird,” Anne agreed, scrunching up the pillow under her head some more. “Are you excited to have a baby cousin?”

Delphine wrinkled her nose as she considered the idea before eventually nodding. “I guess. Will it take my room?”

“No, it will live at Uncle Gilbert’s apartment. Remember all the stuff we put in that other bedroom? That stuff is for the baby."

“Will you still tell me stories? Are you leaving after the baby gets here? Mommy said not all mommies and daddies are married. Are you married? Uncle Gilbert isn’t married.”

Anne stifled a smile at the curiosity of the little girl curled up beside her. She started to feel like she finally understood how Matthew and Marilla felt when she was practically dropped on their doorstep and hadn’t stopped talking since.

“I will always tell you stories. Didn’t I just tell you last night that you’re the best story-listener?” Anne laughed lightly at Delphine’s smile. “And I’m not going anywhere after the baby arrives. Your Uncle Gilbert and I have to take care of it together. Even though we’re not married.”

“Uncle Gilby wants you to stay,” Delphine said, her tiny fingers picking at the blanket they were laying on top of. 

“Did he tell you that?” Anne asked softly.

“Daddy said,” Delphine confined. “A-and he said, he said Uncle Gilby was a, um, a dummy but Mommy said not to say that even… even if it’s true.”

Anne laughed before noticing movement by the door and finding Gilbert leaning against the doorway rolling his eyes. 

“ _ Is _ it true?” Anne asked Delphine teasingly, giggling as Delphine nodded and Gilbert pretended he was physically wounded as he staggered back against the other side of the doorway.

“He talks a lot. About you,” Delphine said solemnly. “Daddy makes fun but Uncle Gilby doesn’t stop.”

“Does he say nice things about me?” Anne asked, directing her question to Delphine but looking up at Gilbert who was obviously unabashed.

“Uh huh,” Delphine nodded.

Anne felt herself blushing knowing Gilbert was looking at her. 

“Well, he says an awful lot of nice things about you, too,” Anne told Delphine.

“Because I’m his favorite,” Delphine said immediately, causing Gilbert to snort and give away his presence. Delphine flipped around on the bed and pointed over at him. “Will you get me a puppy, Uncle Gilby?”

“A puppy?” he asked incredulously. “What do you need a puppy for?”

“To play with.”

“I’ve got you a cousin, how about that?”

“Can I play with it?” Delphine asked dubiously.

“Yes.”

“But babies don’t fetch,” Anne said reasonably, laughing at the face he made at her as Delphine nodded in agreement.

“Well that’s a no-can-do on the puppy front, honeybee,” Gilbert said apologetically. “I spent all my money on getting Anne to like me.”

“Gilbert!” Anne laughed, shaking her head at him as Delphine sat up beside her.

“Really?” Delphine asked.

“No.”

“Lying is bad,” Delphine reprimanded.

“So is hiding up here with Aunt Anne instead of washing your hands for dinner,” Gilbert whispered, causing Delphine to roll off the bed and run out of the room giggling. Gilbert watched her scuttle away and then turned back to where Anne was still laying on the bed. “Did she interrupt your nap?”

“No, I was awake,” Anne shrugged. “She was just keeping my company until I felt like hauling all of this out of bed.”

“Do you need help?”

Anne pursed her lips unhappily as she nodded, hating to admit defeat.

Gilbert smirked at her as he came around to where she was laying and pulled her into a standing position. “Any other dragons you need slaying?” he asked with a smirk, earning himself an eye roll.

“Don’t look so smug, Uncle Gilby,” Anne said, sticking her tongue out at him.

“See, Dellie isn’t afraid of asking for help  _ and _ she doesn’t roll her eyes at me, that’s why she’s the favorite,” Gilbert said authoritatively.

“As the resident teacher-to-be, I’ll just have to educate her, then. Eye Rolling 101 with Professor Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“Anything you teach Delphine will go straight to our child, you know that, right?”

“The ladies in your life have to keep you on your toes, Gilbert Blythe,” Anne smirked.

“Oh, they already do,” Gilbert said with a grin.

* * *

“Gil?”

Gilbert looked up from his place on the couch, looking surprised to see her. “Everything okay?”

“I’m fine. Just thirsty,” Anne shrugged. She honestly was having a hard time falling asleep, but that was normal for her when in a new place. This was her first night at Gilbert’s after officially moving in since she was less than a month away from her due-date. It made her nervous, being here feeling more official, but she knew it was for the best. Her friends had said her room was still there for her (Moody having moved in with Ruby to help with the rent until their wedding), but she had been starting to wonder if she should tell them they should just make other arrangements.

“Good, good,” he said distractedly. “Just let me know if you… if you need anything. What’s mine is yours and all that.”

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Anne asked softly, her thirst forgotten as she took a few steps toward the couch, noticing that he was dressed for bed in just his boxers and an old Avonlea High shirt. She wondered if he got hot in his sleep since it was November after all. She tugged on her own sleep attire (an old sweatshirt of Gilbert’s that was baggy on him so was perfect for her right now) as she walked closer.

“I just couldn’t sleep,” Gilbert brushed off.

“I hope I wasn’t too loud earlier. I had the urge to put a few things up on the wall. They call that nesting, right? Like I’m one of those birds that makes nests out of jewels and poop,” Anne teased.

“No,” Gilbert laughed through his nose. “You were fine. I like that you’re making that room your own. I just… You know, just couldn’t turn off my thoughts.”

“Worried about the baby?” Anne asked knowingly, making her way to the couch fully and sitting beside him.

“Yes. No… I mean, of course, but…” Gilbert trailed off, looking down at his hands before looking up at her with a rueful smile. “I don’t want to freak you out. I was just… thinking about my mom, to be honest.”

“Oh,” Anne said softly, remembering him telling her how she died. “You’re worried about  _ me _ ?”

“Of course I am,” Gilbert said plainly.

Anne looked him in the eyes and, like always, felt her gaze caught in his. She couldn’t look away if she tried. Her stomach suddenly full of butterflies and twisting babies, Anne reached out to take his hand. The closer she got to her due-date, the less doubts she had about the whole situation in general. She was still anxious, her talks with Mary could only do so much to quell that, but being with Gilbert always felt right.

And, in that moment, Anne knew.

She couldn’t keep hiding it away. Not here, in his… their home, in the dark, whispering about their worries. She had to finally be honest with him. She had to fully accept the promises she could see in his eyes every time he looked at her.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Anne whispered.

“No one can know that,” Gilbert said reluctantly.

“Well I do,” Anne said stubbornly, shifting forward. “I’m not going anywhere, Gilbert. Not without you.”

“Do you mean that?”

It was obvious that they both suddenly felt that the conversation had shifted both minutely and drastically and that they were talking about more than the baby’s impending birth.

Anne just nodded, barely sensing that they were both leaning toward each other. 

“Does this mean my date ideas were more successful than I thought?” Gilbert asked.

Anne only smiled as she finally closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. She remembered how it felt to kiss him after the party so many months ago. She had felt adrenaline flooding her veins at the risk she was taking and the high she felt from Gilbert flirting with her all night. But this… this was different. Anne felt butterflies in her stomach but also a sense of calm acceptance. She was giving in to the secret thoughts that had slipped through the cracks in her wall all summer. She was letting herself fall in love with Gilbert Blythe in spite of her fears and anxieties. 

When they broke the kiss, Gilbert pressed his forward to hers, not letting them pull apart fully. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Anne whispered but Gilbert shook his head lightly against hers.

“I don’t care if it took forever.”

“I was scared,” she admitted.

“Scared?”

“But Diana reminded me that sometimes the things that are most worth it are the scariest,” Anne whispered, moving their clasped hands to her stomach.

“That explains how nervous I was approaching you at that party,” Gilbert said, both of them speaking softly to match the tone and the darkness in which they sat. He kept one hand on her stomach and lifted the other to move her hair out of her eyes and then to cup her cheek.

“So it was worth it?” Anne whispered, her eyes meeting his and unable to look away. 

“Of course it was,” Gilbert whispered. “This right here? I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, Anne.”

“Even if you had to wait so long for me to get the picture?”

“I’d wait lifetimes, Anne. For you.”

Anne closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch. She felt some nerves at taking this big leap but couldn’t help the calmness that always enveloped her whenever she was around Gilbert. It always felt right and she didn’t know how she went this long without knowing what that meant.

“No need to wait, I’m right here,” she whispered, closing the inches between them again to express her feelings with a kiss. She had so many words for this boy in front of her, but nothing could say more than just showing him.

Anne pulled away and stood, using their clasped hands to gesture for him to follow. 

“It’s late,” Anne said as he stood, her hand squeezing his.

“Did you still need some water?” Gilbert asked, his hand coming up to gently tug at the end of her braid that fell over her shoulder.

“I have all I need right here,” Anne said, only mocking him slightly, letting out a breath of laughter as she started leading him towards his bedroom.

“Do you—”

“If you don’t mind…”

“Please.” Gilbert smiled at her as they walked into his room. He silently watched as she pulled off the sweatshirt she was wearing and tugged down the larger shirt she had on underneath. He continued to watch as she slipped under his covers on the less-rumpled side of the bed, only being spurred into moving by the amused look she threw at him.

“Are you a blanket hog, Gilbert Blythe?” Anne asked as she made herself comfortable.

“Not that I know of,” Gilbert said as he got into bed on the other side. He turned on his side and couldn’t stop the smile that came over his face.

“Well I apologize in advance because I am,” Anne said, not looking very sorry.

“I’ll gladly suffer,” Gilbert said solemnly, causing Anne to laugh.

“Such a martyr.” Anne smiled at him before turning over on her side with her back to him. She took one of his pillows to use to support her stomach then glanced at him over her shoulder and jerked her head, pleased when he caught on and shifted closer to press his chest against her back.

“What kind of subject would I be if I wouldn’t sacrifice myself for the queen?” he murmured into her neck as he slid his arm around her to rest his hand on her stomach.

“Not a very good one, I expect,” Anne giggled softly before they lapsed into silence, hand hand lightly tracing patterns on the back of his.

After a few minutes, as both their breathing evened out, Anne whispered, “Gil?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m glad you tried to poison me at that party,” she whispered, causing Gilbert to snort and tighten his hold on her.

* * *

“It’s like things have come full-circle, Jerry!”

“How are you so chill right now,” Jerry grumbled, cursing as he hit another red light.

“Maybe I’m just getting so much joy out of you freaking out,” Anne said cheerfully. “It’ll hit me later, once we get there. But isn’t it funny that I’m with  _ you _ right now?”

“Absolutely nothing is funny, Anne,” Jerry groaned and looked over at her. “What are you doing now?!”

“Texting the group chat,” Anne said simply. “They’ll know what the bomb emoji means, right? Redhead emoji, pregnant emoji, bomb emoji…”

“Anne, I am going to have a heart attack if you do not call Gilbert. Right now,” Jerry begged.

“Okay, okay. Let me text Professor Stacy—”

“Anne!”

“Jesus, Jerry, chill,” Anne scoffed. “I’m texting Marilla to come relieve you before you have a stroke.”

Jerry looked like he was biting his tongue not to say anything further as he gripped the steering wheel and glared at the road. Anne could tell he was going exactly the speed limit despite obviously wanting to gun it all the way to the hospital.

She finished all her texts and finally selected the one contact that needed an actual call above all the others.

“Hello?”

“Gil! Where are you right now?” Anne asked although she could tell he was walking outside based on the noises she could hear.

“I just finished my last exam so I’m heading to my car. Did you still want to make lunch at home?” he asked.

“Change of plans, actually. And perfect timing, too! We both just finished finals! What a coincidence, really, and I was just telling Jerry how funny it was that he was the one to take me to get pregnancy tests and now—”

“ _ Change of plans? _ ” Gilbert asked suddenly.

“Can you meet us at the hospital, Gilbert? I think I’m going into labor,” Anne said before she heard a loud noise that may have been the phone being dropped.

“ _ Labor?! _ ” she heard him shout before the connection cleared again. “Where are you? Are you on your way to the hospital? Who’s with you?”

“It’s all okay, Gilbert,” Anne said calmly as she could tell, based on his breathing, that he was running now. “I was with Jerry and he’s taking me to the hospital. We’re just around the corner now. Marilla should be on her way. Our hospital is closer to Green Gables so she may beat you there.”

“Okay. Okay! Alright. I-I’m on my way. I’ll get there as fast as I can,” Gilbert panted, sounding as if he was reassuring Anne  _ and _ himself.

“I know you will. I’ll try to keep it in until you get there,” Anne said, pressing her lips together to stop from laughing as she heard him make a noise of dissent but ultimately choose not to mention how medically impossible that was.

“I… I’m on my way.” It sounded as if he was going to say something else but chose to say goodbye and hang up instead so he could speed toward the hospital.

Anne smiled as she put her phone back in her purse, deciding to ignore the constant vibrations from the group chat. She was about to start making fun of Jerry again but a contraction hit her and she gasped, her hand automatically flying out to grip Jerry’s arm at the suddenness of the pain.

“Fuck, are you alright?” Jerry looked white as a sheet as his eyes darted between her and the road.

“Shit,” Anne hissed, letting go of Jerry and taking a few deep breaths. “Wow, okay. That sucked. Good thing we’re here because a few more of those might make me start freaking out like you want.”

“How did my dad do this seven times?” Jerry shook his head as he hurriedly pulled into the hospital parking lot.

“What about your poor mother?” Anne groaned, her hand starting to rub her stomach soothingly as if that would make the baby hold on for a bit longer. “Okay, I’ll get out here and you go park. You can just go to visitors since you don’t have to stay once Marilla or Gilbert get here.”

“You can’t just walk—”

“Don’t test me, Jerry, you know I’ll win—”

“I can stay if you need me—”

“Thank you,” Anne sighed, reaching over to pat his arm before getting out of his truck. “But I don’t think you can handle this. I’ll give you my house key so you and Diana can meet us there whenever I’m uh… done.”

“I’ve seen horses—”

“Compare me to a horse again and I’ll hit you—”

“Wheelchair?”

Anne turned and saw a nurse waiting for her. She smiled gratefully, grabbed her bag from the footwell, and waved Jerry off. “I’m with Dr. Oak,” she said as she was wheeled in.

* * *

“Marilla?”

“More ice chips?"

Anne shook her head but silently held out her hand, grateful when Marilla took it without question.

She was set up in a hospital room and was in a hospital gown, waiting for Dr. Oak to arrive after the nurses checked her over and told her that this was happening. They had said everything appeared normal and it might be a bit slow-going. But given time to just sit still, never Anne’s strong suit, just made her nerves begin to appear.

“How are you feeling?” Marilla asked softly from the seat beside the bed. 

Anne chewed on her lip as she crossed her legs under her, unable to really find a comfortable position.

“Maybe having Jerry here to make fun of was a good distraction,” she muttered.

“The poor boy looked rather faint when he left,” Marilla admitted.

“Now I’m getting kind of scared, Marilla,” Anne whispered, glancing over at the older woman. “What if Gilbert can’t get here? What if something happens? I was trying to stay positive but his mother died in childbirth, Marilla, I—”

“Take a deep breath,” Marilla instructed, putting her other hand on Anne’s back. She had never been an overly affectionate person but she knew she changed in a multitude of ways when Anne Shirley entered her life. “There are all kinds of ‘what ifs’ but with something like this, we need to take it a step at a time. Can you do that?”

Anne slowly nodded as she focused on her breathing. She had read books and taken classes, but, in this moment, all of those tips just flew out the window. Anything useful left her head as all the nerves and worries rushed in. But she knew Marilla was right and tried to just think of nothing, which also wasn’t something she was very good at.

“Tell me a story?” Anne asked, sounding younger than her twenty-five years as she sat in a plain hospital gown with her hair in the two braids she wore so often as a child.

“Oh, you’re the storyteller of the family,” Marilla started.

“Tell me something true, then,” Anne countered.

Marilla sighed, fussing with her skirt and then with the blanket on the hospital bed as she tried to come up with something to say. Finally, she sighed again and said, “Did I ever tell you that I was almost engaged, once?”

Anne’s mouth dropped open, successfully distracted. “Marilla!” Anne gasped, looking shocked but delighted. “Was it a tragical romance? Why am I just now hearing about this?”

“Well, it didn’t happen, did it? I never thought it important enough to dig up,” Marilla brushed off.

“Keep going,” Anne urged, shifting on the bed to find another comfortable position.

Marilla pursed her lips. “I guess you would’ve called him my high school sweetheart,” she said, knowing that would make Anne light up even further in interest. “Looking back, I was so young, but… you know how Avonlea is. We’re in the twenty-first century but growing up there, in any decade, feels so small. And, well. I suppose this isn’t much of a story. He wanted to go off for college. Maybe to Alberta, maybe even to the States. Just anywhere else. But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t leave my family or the island. I can’t regret it, you know I don’t abide anyone who tries to just… live in the past. But I do wonder what would have happened had I been a bit braver.”

“I think you’re plenty brave,” Anne insisted. “Making your own choices, asserting your beliefs. That takes courage, I say.”

Marilla reached out to take Anne’s hand. “Well, you do know a lot about courage, don’t you?”

“I don’t think I feel very courageous right now, Marilla,” Anne admitted, frowning.

“If that isn’t the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! This whole summer you’ve been so brave, Anne! Choosing to keep a baby you hadn’t planned for, going out of your comfort zone to let Gilbert and his family into your life. Just making it this far in life at all, with all those odds stacked against you as a child? The epitome of courage,” Marilla insisted.

“I feel more scared about my feelings for Gilbert than I do about having the baby, sometimes,” Anne whispered, biting her lip as she anxiously admitted her somewhat secret to Marilla.

“You’ll do the right thing, whatever it is. You won’t let you hold yourself back.” Marilla squeezed Anne’s hand which earned her a watery smile. “Now, shall I distract you some more with stories about Rachel when she first met Mr. Lynde?”

*

“Anne!”

Anne roughly swallowed her mouthful of melting ice as she looked up and saw Gilbert barrel into the room. She barely noticed Marilla silently pull away as Gilbert appeared in her place.

“Someone hit a telephone pole, because of course they did, and traffic was awful,” Gilbert complained, one hand gripping hers and the other going to sweep away a few wisps of her hair.

“You made it,” Anne whispered, feeling her throat tighten suddenly as tears sprang to her eyes. She knew it wasn’t totally rational, it’s not like Gilbert had been out of the district or even out of town, but she had a picture in her head of how awful it would be to do this without him.

“Nothing could stop me from being here,” he promised, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Not even an exam?” Anne asked, trying to tease him about all the studying he had been obsessing over lately.

“I’d drop out if they tried to keep me away,” Gilbert said seriously.

“You can’t, I’m not going through this pain to  _ not _ hook a future-doctor,” she whispered conspiratorially, causing him to laugh.

“Don’t worry, I won’t mess up your plan.” Gilbert half sat on the side of her bed, holding her hand as if he didn’t plan to ever let go.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Anne said honestly. She felt some of her nerves turn into butterflies as he brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. As he looked down at her, she felt herself calm a little as she always did whenever she was with him. How had it taken her so long to realize that this guy needed to be in her life, in all ways possible?

“Me too,” Gilbert said, his thumb making soft sweeps over the back of her hand where he kissed. 

“Gil?” Anne asked suddenly, feeling as if there was no more room inside her to hold herself back anymore. “I love you.”

Gilbert looked surprised for a fraction of a second before she suddenly found herself being kissed. They had to pull away, however, because Gilbert was grinning too widely to continue.

“I think I’ve been in love with you since you hit me with my own pillow,” Gilbert confessed, his forehead pressed against hers as they smiled at each other. 

“Would you be if I had managed to find something harder?” 

“I think there is very little you could do to make me stop, Carrots,” Gilbert smirked.

“Don’t you dare!” Anne gasped, reaching behind her for the flimsy hospital pillow that was propping her up but failing to make any actual contact because he was kissing her again.

“You’re right. Now’s not the time to think of pet names for each other,” he said dryly, causing Anne to scoff again as he laughed.

Anne then furrowed her brow. “Names! We forgot to pick a name!”

“We have a short-list,” Gilbert reasoned. “What if we just decide when the baby gets here? See if they seem like a certain one once they arrive.”

“That does sound more romantic. Kind of like love at first sight!” Anne smiled before noticing Marilla sneak back into the room (when had she left?) right as another contraction hit. Once it was over and she released her hold on Gilbert's hand, she said, “Wait, I take back all those nice things I just said to you.”

“It was, like, one nice thing,” Gilbert argued, probably to distract her as she took deep breaths.

“Saying ‘I love you’ counts as more than one,” Anne argued back, not noticing Marilla look up in surprise from her spot in the corner.

“True. Where’s the notebook? Oh, here it is.” Gilbert picked up a notebook off the bed and began reading the notes. He had insisted they keep track of things like contraction lengths and such. He was being both a paranoid med student and a paranoid father in his need for recording everything. He had told her he wanted to know about every little change in case the actual medical professionals missed something. Anne had read some articles about that kind of thing happening, which she regretted doing, so she went along with it.

As Gilbert flipped through the notebook, asking questions Anne answered or let her nurse answer when she walked in and out, Anne looked over at Marilla.

“Are you keeping Matthew updated?” Anne asked as she walked over. 

“Yes,” Marilla said patiently. “He keeps texting me and you know how he hates texting.”

“He can come over if he wants…”

“No, he knows he won’t be any help and he doesn’t want to be in the way. You know he’s keeping his shoes on in the house so he can get to his truck as quick as he can once the baby is here,” Marilla said with a small smile.

“He’s going to be the best grandpa, Marilla,” Anne said, smiling at her mother before her eyes migrated to where Gilbert was standing, muttering to himself as he wrote in the notebook.

“I think the baby will be very lucky to have him as a father,” Marilla said so only Anne could hear as she followed Anne’s gaze.

“I only hope I can even compare,” Anne murmured.

“Fiddlesticks,” Marilla scoff, Anne’s mouth twitching as it always did when Marilla used that phrase. “This baby will have the most loving parents on the island— heck, on the planet! That, I know, is a  _ fact _ ."

Anne stared up at Marilla and then immediately leaned forward to hug her around her waist, feeling Marilla return the hug quicker than she did so long ago when a hug from Anne always came as a surprise.

“You’re going to be the best grandma, too,” Anne insisted.

“Well,” Marilla patted Anne on the back, as uncomfortable as ever with such talk. “Let’s worry about the baby making an entrance first.”

“That does seem to be something I’m going to have to do,” Anne grumbled as she pulled away. “Gilbert, put that book down, we have a long night ahead of us, I’m sure.”

“You think? Some births don’t take long—”

“This is my baby. They’re going to take their time,” Anne said matter-of-factly.

* * *

Anne felt the world fade away as she looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She realized that most of the cliches she had read about holding one’s baby for the first time were true but didn’t care in the slightest because she was  _ holding her baby _ . 

The nurses had done all the necessary cleaning while Dr. Oak finished the whole birthing process thing (Anne just tired and ready for it all to be over like yesterday), so the baby was clean and just rather red and wrinkly. But still the most beautiful thing Anne had ever seen.

“Looks like you were right,” Gilbert whispered from beside her from where he was leaning onto the bed, both of them hunched over the bundle. His hand was shaking slightly as he reached out to lightly run his finger over the soft patch of hair poking out from the blankets.

“Gilbert,” Anne whispered, “I can’t believe she’s here. And she’s ours. And she’s so perfect.”

Gilbert shifted to kiss the side of Anne’s head. “I can’t believe you did this.”

“Me neither,” Anne said in disbelief as they both stared down at the resting baby. Anne was slightly jealous, she would kill for a nap right now, but she also didn’t think she could look away anytime soon.

“I was hoping she’d have your hair,” Gilbert said, his hand barely making contact as he was stroking the baby’s head so lightly.

“I wasn’t. But there’s so little there, it’s hard to even tell,” Anne said, shifting against the pillows propping her up and prompting Gilbert to reach behind her to make sure they were fluffed enough. At the movement, Anne blinked and looked over at Gilbert and he stopped to look back. She saw nothing but wonder and love in his eyes and it really hit her. 

As if he were reading her mind, Gilbert started to tear up just as she did. He leaned forward to kiss her as a few tears fell. 

“I’m so glad you two are both safe,” he whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

“Me too. And I’m glad you were here for this. I’m glad it was you,” Anne admitted, leaning into him as he wiped a few tears from her cheeks.

“Would you hit me with a pillow if I said how much I want to marry you right now?” Gilbert asked, half teasing but also very serious.

“My hands are too full,” Anne said, hiding her smile as she ducked her head back over the baby in her arms. “And ask me again once I haven’t been awake for twenty-four hours.”

“Will do,” Gilbert promised, making no move to hide his smile as he gently took the tiny little hand that slipped free from the blankets. “I’m going to keep asking important questions, though, sorry. Has inspiration struck on the name front?”

Anne took a deep breath, getting choked up again as she watched the baby try to grip Gilbert’s pointer finger. “Well. We have been referencing her as royalty this whole time and I can’t imagine her as anything less…”

*

Anne woke up sometime later to a hand brushing her hair away from her face. She was confused about where she was at first but then jerked fully awake when she suddenly remembered. 

“The baby—”

“Is sleeping with Gilbert,” Marilla said, nodding her head towards the other side of the hospital bed where Gilbert was slumped in an uncomfortable looking chair next to the cradle

“I think I had a dream that I was late for my own delivery,” Anne sighed, letting her head fall back to her pillows.

“You can go back to sleep if you want. I just wanted to let you know that Matthew is here. He can just take me straight home if you aren’t up for visitors,” Marilla said. “Technically, visiting hours aren’t until this afternoon.”

“No, no. Tell him to come up, please,” Anne said earnestly and Marilla nodded.

It barely felt like a minute until Matthew was quietly walking through the hospital room door. Instead of going to where the baby was as Marilla did, Matthew went straight to Anne.

“How are you?” he asked, warming her heart like always.

“Tired. But so good,” Anne said, resting against her pillows in an upright position. She took his hand and squeezed, not needing words to understand the loving look on his face.

“I haven’t seen those braids in a minute,” Matthew said, nodding towards the pigtails. 

“I thought I’d go back to my roots,” she smiled.

“Reminds me of a little girl I met at a train station not too long ago,” Matthew said, his eyes getting misty and making Anne grip his hand tighter.

“That little girl has changed a lot,” Anne said.

“Well, she’s still my little girl,” Matthew said simply.

Anne looked over and saw that Gilbert was blinking awake. Seeing who their visitor was, he stood and slowly lifted the baby out of the hospital grib. Anne watched as Gilbert walked around the bed towards Matthew who looked at the quiet bundle in awe.

“Mr. Cuthbert—”

“Now, there’s no need for that, especially when you’re holding my granddaughter,” Matthew said gruffly.

Gilbert just nodded as he gently slid the baby into Matthew’s arms and sat back down on the corner of Anne’s bed.

“Matthew, meet Cordelia Shirley Cuthbert Blythe,” Anne introduced, giving up and letting a few tears fall.

“Quite a mouthful for such a little thing,” Matthew murmured, unable to look away as the baby started to wake up.

“Anne says it sounds regal,” Marilla said, her arms crossed but a smile on her face, standing at the end of the bed near Gilbert.

“Can’t argue with that,” Matthew said, throwing a wink at Anne who beamed up at him before going back to staring at the new addition to their family in awe.

*

“Is it possible to still have cravings and aversions and stuff when you’re not pregnant anymore?” Anne asked but kept going without waiting for an answer. “Because I’m not sure I can stomach this hospital food even though I’m literally starving.”

“Then I have some good news,” Gilbert said, picking up the tray of food and setting it on the table by the door. “Bash just texted me and said they’re downstairs, just to check on things, and Mary brought some lunch for us. We don’t have to do visitors now, if you aren’t up for it…”

“Mary and Bash? Of course they can come up! Did they bring Delphine?”

“No, she’s not doing so good with her inside-voice lately. She’s with Elijah at home since he’s visiting.”

“Please invite them up. They are more than welcome. Especially with real food.”

A few minutes later there was a light knock on the door and Anne saw Bash’s grinning face when Gilbert opened it.

“Blythe,” Bash greeted before pulling Gilbert into a crushing hug. From where Anne was she could just see the emotion in both their faces.

Mary slipped around them and walked to Anne, smiling broadly as she set down a small bag in one of the chairs. “How’re you feeling, honey,” she asked, bending down to give her a soft hug.

“Like Cordelia might be an only child,” Anne teased, hugging her back tightly. “Come around, you have to hold her, she’s the most perfect baby you’ve ever seen, Mary.”

“Oh, Anne,” Mary gushed as she walked to the other side of the bed to peer into the cradle. “She’s gorgeous. And what a deep sleeper!”

“I’m hoping that lasts,” Anne said before gesturing for Mary to pick her up. 

“Bash, come here,” Mary called softly, cradling the infant to her chest and unable to stop from smiling. 

Bash and Gilbert walked back over, both beaming as they circled around Mary.

“Another girl in the family, eh?” Bash grinned.

“Anne guessed right. I didn’t care but now I can’t imagine wanting her to be any other way but the way she is,” Gilbert said, causing Bash to clap his hand on his shoulder.

“She already has you wrapped around her little finger,” Bash said.

“Yeah,” Gilbert said cheerfully and Mary shared a secretive smirk with Anne.

“What made you decide on Cordelia?” Mary asked as Bash stole the baby away to coo at.

“It was one of the first on Anne’s list,” Gilbert said, hovering near Bash.

“It may sound a bit silly, but it was a name I often used in stories I made up when I was younger,” Anne explained, shrugging slightly. “Stories were so often my escape and I’d create such fantastical characters in my head. I thought it fit her because… well, my life now seems like one of those stories I made up, but this time it’s real.”

Anne was blushing by the end of her explanation but all she could see was the way Gilbert was smiling at her, as if the room shrank and all the ambient noises of a hospital faded away, and it was just him, her, and their little girl.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to raebeme for giving me the first date idea (since our state’s ren festival has been postponed) and my sister for telling the family about her pregnancy in the same way Anne told her friends and moonvalentine for a bit of grad school insight and raebeme’s cousin for some medical school insight and thanks to google for some info about pregnancy/babies. So basically I wrote a bunch of stuff I know nothing about. I do have experience in getting tattoos and being a lit major but that’s about it. Anyway, I hope the emotional journey in this part and the next is cohesive, inaccurate world details aside.
> 
> ALSO: my roommate made me my
> 
> [first fanart](https://whereintheworldiskamalakhan.tumblr.com/post/615782805113356288/hear-all-the-bombs-fade-away-chapter-1)
> 
> lol


	3. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time no longer exists, here's part 2

“Diana threatened to steal our baby and I might have to let her because she left all those meals in the fridge  _ and _ did a load of laundry for us.”

“Is it stealing if we allow it?”

“I said  _ I _ would let her, you’d have to fight her off,” Anne informed Gilbert.

“What if I don’t want Diana Barry on my bad side?”

“You have to make sacrifices as a father, Gilbert.”

“I was planning on sacrificing my sleep but our child never seems to be awake.”

“Yeah, that’s a bit weird, isn’t it?” Anne hummed from her place on their comfortable bed where her and Gilbert lay on their sides with Cordelia between them. As usual, the infant was sleeping and didn’t seem to mind them talking over her. 

Anne had made a mental note to write thank you letters to her friends (or just allow them limitless baby-cuddling time) because her little family arrived home from the hospital and found that the apartment was full of food, cleaned, and even more baby gifts had been scattered around. Jerry only had time for a brief meet-and-greet with Cordelia before he had to go to work but Diana had spent the evening with them cooing over the baby. Anne knew she was in for a parade of visitors the next few days, but didn’t have it in her to complain because she knew how much they had helped her during her pregnancy and how much they would in the future. But, for now, it was just her, Gilbert, and Cordelia.

“What’s weird is that she’s actually here,” Gilbert said, his hand gently rising and falling as it rested on Cordelia’s torso, taking up all of its width. 

“I had this weird idea of her in my head where I was imagining her, less of an actual human and more of just an… idea, an idea of this thing inside me that I was sharing my body with. And now she’s out in the world and she’s real. It makes me think of art, really. How we use metaphors and everything else to express ourselves because we can’t wrap our heads around our experiences otherwise.” Anne just let her thoughts pour out as she stared at her baby, her finger lightly tracing the tiny hand that lay palm-up at her side.

“Is she the metaphor or the thing that needs a metaphor to describe it?” Gilbert asked, causing Anne to smile.

“I think she’s both,” Anne said, lifting her eyes to meet Gilbert’s, pleased he didn’t seem confused by whatever was tumbling around in her head. “She is a real life metaphor for us, together, but she’s also such an amazing thing that she needs all the bright, shiny things in the world to represent her.”

“Write it down,” Gilbert encouraged. “You have such a way with words, use it to... immortalize her in different stages of her life. Some babies just have photos of themselves when they’re older. Cordelia could have poems and stories.”

Anne felt her cheeks heat up as she realized she had a few tears in her eyes. She reached out to place her hand over his that was resting on their sleeping baby and found herself momentarily speechless. She almost felt like she was looking at herself from above, just separate enough to let her current situation sink in. She wasn’t sure if her younger self, even at her most imaginative, could have conjured this up for her future. 

“I feel like you’ve known me all my life but it hasn’t even been a year,” Anne murmured. 

“Maybe I knew you in a past life,” Gilbert chuckled softly.

“And we’re meant to find each other in every life,” Anne said, brightening at the idea. 

“I’m sure we would,” Gilbert said, moving his hand to tuck some of her hair out of her face before trailing down to run his fingers over her tattoo as they both went back to gazing at Cordelia.

* * *

Anne was thankful for Cordelia’s timing. She had arrived just at the start of the school break so Anne and Gilbert were able to put all their focus onto her for the month before spring semester started again. It would have been easier if Anne had a job that allowed her maternity leave, but she would just have to do her best to let her body rest while balancing time with the baby and her thesis project. She had done as much as she could during the fall semester, in between preparing for the baby and doing some shadowing at the local elementary school (as first graders were to be her grade of choice in order to facilitate their love of learning from the start), but she knew she was going to have to take full advantage of the plethora of people that pledged to assist their little family. Anne couldn’t imagine doing any of this without her friends, her family, or Gilbert’s family. It truly was going to take a village to raise Cordelia Blythe and Anne was going to embrace it. 

But first, the final member of the Blythe-Cuthbert-Lacroix family had to meet the newest addition.

“... and the wicked wolf dared to forbid our poor hero from nurturing his great talent and blossoming into the true star he was meant to be, but the beautiful benefactor would  _ not _ stand such blasphemy—”

“Is she going to need a dictionary for every story time?” Gilbert asked, biting back a smile as Anne leveled him with an unimpressed look.

“It’s never too early to learn big words. They’re much more useful with which to express yourself,” Anne informed him haughtily before looking back down at Cordelia. She was clenching her little fists as she ate her lunch, appearing enraptured by the sound of her mother’s voice as she stared up at Anne beaming down at her. “Isn’t that right, dear one? You want to learn  _ all  _ the words and learn them you  _ shall _ .”

“I can imagine you having to write your own children’s books if the ones out there aren’t sufficient,” Gilbert chuckled, retrieving the bottle once Cordelia was finished and going into the kitchen to deposit it in the sink to join the other dishes he was about to clean.

“I just might,” Anne said cheerfully to Cordelia as she shifted her into her shoulder to burp. “I could write a whole series and Cole could illustrate them! We’d make a fantastic pair and take the children’s literature world by storm.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Gilbert said honestly as his eyes followed Anne as she stood and bobbed around the room, telling Cordelia her new plans and tried to get her to burp. He turned back to finish tidying the kitchen when a knock interrupted him.

Gilbert went to the apartment door and opened it with a smile as he found his family on the other side. His eyes immediately fell to Delphine who was crouched on the ground with her hands over her mouth.

Gilbert squatted in front of her, hitting at Bash’s hand as it ruffled his hair as he and Mary went ahead and walked in, and asked, “What’re we doing down here?”

“Mommy said I have to be quiet,” Delphine whispered loudly from behind her cupped hands.

“She’s trying to keep her excitement contained,” Bash explained as he set down the bag he was carrying in the kitchen. “She says it’s almost overflowing.”

“Overflowing, eh? Do I need to shake it out of you?” Gilbert asked seriously and Delphine widened her eyes as she nodded. Gilbert nodded back solemnly before darting forward and hauling Delphine up over his shoulder as he stood, causing her to break out into giggles as she hung upside down against his back.

“That might do the opposite,” Bash informed him as Mary sighed from where she was unpacking food onto the counter.

“I dunno, do you think anything’s coming out, Dellie?” Gilbert asked over his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Delphine giggled. “Does it have to so I can meet the baby?”

“Is that what you want?” Gilbert asked.

“Uh huh,” Delphine nodded.

“Well, in that case.” Gilbert walked over to the living room and gently dumped Delphine on the couch, giggling as she bounced. “You don’t need to not be excited. Just not too loud and you have to be gentle. I think you can do that, right?”

Delphine righted herself, shaking her head to settle her braids, and completely ignored Gilbert as she stared up at where Anne was standing with Cordelia against her shoulder.

“It’s nice to see you, Delphine,” Anne said, smiling at the little girl who completely ignored her as well.

“Dellie, Aunt Anne just spoke to you,” Mary admonished as she walked over, stopping to give Anne a light hug and then beam at the baby drooling on Anne’s shoulder.

“Can I meet the baby?” Delphine whispered again, loudly, her eyes wide as saucers.

“If you use your manners,” Bash said, hugging Anne as well and throwing her a wink.

“Please,” Delphine gasped, visibly restraining herself as Gilbert sat beside her.

“Sit back against the couch,” Gilbert instructed, sliding a pillow into her lap. “Mommy sent me a picture of you practicing last night with your doll. Do you remember how to hold it?”

“Hold the head,” Delphine said immediately, moving her little arms into position.

“Exactly right,” Anne said, walking over and smiling as Mary and Bash both took out their phones from their spots on the nearby loveseat. “Ready?”

Delphine nodded her head, her eyes still wide as Anne leaned down to place Cordelia into her awaiting arms. Anne shuffled over to sit beside Gilbert as all the adults stared at Delphine staring down at Cordelia.

“Dellie, this is your cousin Cordelia. What do you think?” Gilbert asked softly, adjusting her arms a little but acknowledging that Delphine was holding very still.

“Was I this small?” Delphine asked, leaning down a bit to inspect Cordelia’s tiny hands.

“Smaller,” Gilbert said, grinning over at Mary and Bash who were taking in the adorable scene in front of them. Bash shamelessly took another photo or three.

Anne shifted on the couch and bent her legs beside her, leaning into Gilbert as she looked around him to watch Delphine. She moved closer as Gilbert put his arm around her, barely noticing Bash aiming his phone towards them as he continued his role as the resident photographer. 

Delphine looked up at her parents and gave a wide smile, used to being in front of the camera, before turning to Gilbert and Anne.

“Does she do anything else?” she asked plainly.

Anne coughed to hide a laugh. “She wiggles around sometimes but she’s a very calm baby. She’ll be able to move a bit more once she can hold her head up,” she said.

“Uncle Gilby said I could play with her,” Delphine said, beginning to frown.

“When she’s bigger,” Gilbert said, earning him an unimpressed look from his niece.

“Babies grow quickly,” Anne assured her, exchanging an amused glance with Mary.

“She’s brand new, Delphine,” Mary explained. “She was still inside Aunt Anne a few days ago, she has to get used to being out in the world first.”

“I can tell her about the world,” Delphine said suddenly. “I can tell her and then… then show her. If- if she doesn’t know, I can tell her b-because I don’t like not knowing things.”

“You can be her first teacher,” Anne beamed and Delphine nodded back excitedly.

“Okay, Cordelia, don’t eat Uncle Gilby’s eggs, only Mommy’s. I found a shell once and Daddy says I got sammon-ella. And Aunt Anne tells the best stories but Elijah does the voices sometimes,” Delphine started as she looked down at Cordelia whose little fist grabbed hold of Delphine’s shirt, oblivious to Bash laughing at the dry look Gilbert gave him.

* * *

“She is a very cute baby,” Josie said almost reluctantly as she watched Ruby put a little headband onto Cordelia’s mostly bald head.

Anne was trying to be productive and use the time when she had visitors to get a few chores done but she tended to get distracted by her own baby. Her friends were stopping by in pairs so they weren’t too overwhelming. Josie and Ruby came first, Tillie and Jane would peak in that afternoon, and Diana was returning with Cole to have dinner with Cordelia (since Anne and Gilbert were definitely not the star attractions). Where she had been somewhat self-conscious about being pregnant, Anne was about ready to take out an ad in the local newspaper to show everyone how adorable her daughter was. So she couldn’t blame her friends from fawning over Cordelia because she was wont to do the same every second of the day.

“Anne, I am so jealous. Moody keeps looking nervous whenever I show him the pictures you put in the group chat but he has to know that we’re getting one of these of our own as quickly as possible,” Ruby said passionately as she made faces down at Cordelia.

“He can’t say you didn’t warn him,” Anne laughed as she halfheartedly folded onesies.

“I always thought you’d be the first of us to have a baby anyway,” Josie said to Ruby. “When you weren’t planning your own wedding in middle school, you were thinking of baby names.”

“I remember that,” Gilbert said as he walked into the living room, setting two new glasses of water on the table before sitting on the armchair next to where Anne sat on the floor. “I think you asked me for my opinion once, for some reason.”

Josie looked at him like he was an idiot. “Because you were the one she was planning on having them with,” she said dryly, causing Ruby to cry out indignantly and Gilbert to blush.

“Were all your baby names supposed to go with ‘Blythe’? Maybe I could steal one,” Anne teased but Josie turned to look at her straight away.

“Does that mean you two are having more?” she asked sharply.

“Oh, well,” Anne spluttered.

“Because you’re actually together now, right?”

Anne felt like she was standing eye to eye with a lion as she often did when Josie put all her attention onto her. “Yes, for a few weeks now—”

“You two don’t act much different than you did before. Are you sure you haven’t actually been together this whole time?”

“I think I’d know—”

“That’s what Cole and I think, anyway,” Josie said flippantly, turning back to Cordelia and giving Anne whiplash.

Anne glanced at Gilbert who looked as taken aback as she did. She silently shrugged at the same time as he did and Anne turned to hide a smile.

“Anyway,” Ruby said loudly and pointedly. “I, for one, can’t wait to see all the pictures of Cordelia’s first Christmas. Do you have a special dress for her? She would look so pretty in a nice red dress, I think!”

“Mary gave me a bag of special occasion outfits, which was very nice of her. I’ll have to see if there are any holiday dresses,” Anne said.

“Maybe Moody can just get you a doll if you just want to play dress-up,” Josie said, making Ruby stick her tongue out at her.

* * *

“Gil?”

“Yeah?” Gilbert called from the nursery where he was changing Cordelia.

“Ruby was asking about Christmas photos earlier, right?” she called back from the kitchen.

“I think, why?”

“Because Christmas is two weeks away. Did you know that?”

“... What?”

“Yeah! I had no idea!”

Gilbert exited the nursery with a wiggly baby and walked to where Anne was looking at a wall calendar that Gilbert forgot he had.

“Since when?” he asked incredulously, shifting Cordelia to rest against his shoulder so he could press a kiss to her head.

“And today is Tuesday, I had no idea it was Tuesday. It feels like a Friday. Have I lost my mind?” Anne asked, wrinkling her nose as she absentmindedly put her hand on Cordelia’s back.

“I think we’ve just lost all concept of time since the baby was born. My family hasn’t mentioned Christmas, I guess they just assumed we were a little busy,” Gilbert shrugged.

“What do you guys do for Christmas, then?” Anne asked.

“When it was just Bash and me, his mom would come up from Trinidad. After he married Mary, her son would come for Christmas dinner if he could,” Gilbert said, swaying on his feet as he often did when holding Delphine when she was young, his body picking back up on the muscle memory.

“Why don’t you all come to Green Gables?” Anne asked as the idea popped into her head. “Marilla usually makes too much food for just the three of us and I know Mary couldn’t stop herself from making a few things either way, so we’d have enough. It would be wonderful, don’t you think? Our new family, all together!”

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Gilbert said honestly, leaning down to give Anne a kiss she couldn’t help but smile into.

“I’ll text the Blythe-Cuthbert-Lacroix group chat,” Anne said, unable to not smile at the thought. Just the idea of suddenly having a large family like this made her feel giddy and she hoped she never got tired of it.

“Is it usually just you and the Cuthberts?” Gilbert asked on his way to the living room where he deposited Cordelia on her quilted blanket that had the toy-covered arch hanging over it.

“Yes, it’s always just been us, but a crowded Christmas sounds divine. I would’ve invited any of my friends in a heartbeat but they are all fortunate enough to spend holidays with their families. Even Cole found a place at the Barry table, actually, after he stopped speaking to his parents. Diana’s Aunt Jo is a saint and I can’t wait for you to meet her since she’s back from Paris soon.”

Anne grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and made her way towards the couch, sitting beside Gilbert and curling up beside him like she had been doing a lot lately now that she fit a bit better. His arm slipped naturally around her as they watched Cordelia kick her feet while staring up at the bright toys swaying above her.

“I’d say we got the best present this year,” Gilbert murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Anne’s forehead as she hummed in agreement.

The pair were silent as they allowed themselves to be entranced by the simplicity of staring at their baby. Anne pulled the blanket hanging over the back of the couch into their laps as she curled up even more against Gilbert’s side, yogurt forgotten on the table, his hand moving soothingly up and down her back.

“Gil?” Anne whispered, not knowing how long they had been sitting there watching their oddly content infant.

“Mhm?” he hummed. 

“Do you remember what you said to me after Cordelia was born?”

“I’m going to assume it was that one big thing because everything else was a bit of a blur,” Gilbert murmured into the top of her head.

“Most of it was a blur,” Anne agreed, not moving from her comfortable position. “And I’m talking about you kind of almost proposing…”

“I remember,” Gilbert said, voice level like he had no desire to push this conversation either way.

“Did you just say that because you were caught up in the moment?” Anne asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“I said it because I meant it,” Gilbert said honestly.

“Do you still mean it?”

“Yes.”

Anne stayed silent as she shifted a little, her ear now pressed against Gilbert’s chest where she could hear his heartbeat. Outwardly, he gave no indication of the nerves hinted at by his heart speeding up slightly.

“Gilbert?” Anne continued after a few minutes of silence.

“Anne,” he said softly.

“Would you be angry with me if I said I don’t think I want to get married right now?” Anne asked, her voice small.

Gilbert’s hand faltered in its movements before continuing its path up and down her back. “Right now?” he repeated.

“Someday,” she said, pushing herself up to look at him with a hand on his chest, needing to look him in the eye even if he looked unsure and she hated it. “I love you and I want to be with you and I love our family. But I don’t think I’m ready to get married yet. Is that silly?”

Gilbert took one of her hands and lifted it to his mouth so he could kiss her palm. 

“No. We’re at a transitional part in our lives right now, we don’t need to make every big decision possible right this moment,” he said before taking a deep breath. “I… I do want you to know how sure I am about you. You know that, right?”

Anne leaned forward so she could kiss his forehead as he so often did to her. 

“I’m sure about you, Gilbert Blythe. About us, all of us. I just don’t want our lives to be dictated by ‘shoulds’, you know? I want it to feel right for us, not right for anyone else. If I just did what others said I should, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“And you’re happy here? In this ‘right now’?” Gilbert asked, holding her hand tightly in his.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Anne said firmly. “And you?”

“Nowhere else,” Gilbert agreed. 

* * *

“I think we’re the last ones here,” Anne sighed as they pulled up to Green Gables and parked behind Mary’s car.

“We’re the ones with a newborn, we’re supposed to be late,” Gilbert said, putting the car into park but not turning it off yet. “And everyone would have wanted me to change instead of coming to Christmas dinner with spit-up all over my shirt.”

“I’m just impressed that we woke up on time,” Anne muttered, twisting in her seat to look back at Cordelia who was sleeping in her carseat. “We spoke too soon when we said she was a good night-sleeper.”

“We jinxed it,” Gilbert agreed. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to look at Anne, her eyebrows raising once she noticed.

“Are we having Christmas in the car?” she asked but stopped teasing when Gilbert pulled something out of his pocket. “I thought everyone was exchanging gifts before dinner?”

“We are. I just wanted to give this to you in private,” Gilbert said, keeping his fist closed around whatever he was holding and appearing nervous.

“Okay,” Anne whispered, unbuckling her own seatbelt and shifting in her seat as well.

“This isn’t what you think it is,” Gilbert said quickly before holding out his hand to her and dropping a tiny velvet bag into her palm.

Anne blinked at him before hesitantly pulling open the little strings and tilting it so a thin chain spilled out, followed by a gold ring.

Anne’s eyes widened and her head snapped up to look at Gilbert and he shook his quickly.

“I’m not proposing,” he assured with a nervous chuckle. “I was thinking this could just be… a promise, of sorts. I know that sounds childish but—”

“No,” Anne said suddenly. “I mean, no, I don’t think it sounds childish. I like that idea.”

“You don’t have to wear it on your finger, that’s why I put it on a chain,” Gilbert explained. “I also thought about getting you a new one but I hope I accurately assumed you’d appreciate the sentimentality giving you my mother’s ring…”

Anne looked down at the delicate ring and its green gem before closing it in her hand so she could lean forward and pull Gilbert into a kiss.

“You assumed correctly,” Anne whispered before deepening the kiss, trying to express how much she appreciated the gesture and this man that understood her so well. “I’ll treasure it always.”

“I know you will.” Gilbert reached out to slip his hand into her loose curls, feeling her smile as he drew her into another kiss. They were interrupted by Cordelia squealing from the back of the car, causing them to pull away with sheepish laughs.

“I think someone wants to get their Christmas gifts,” Anne laughed, slipping the gold chain around her neck and expertly clasping it, matching Gilbert’s smile as it rested over her green dress.

“I know Dellie is itching for more,” Gilbert said, exiting the car with Anne to help her juggle gifts, baby necessities, and actual babies into the warmth of Green Gables.

As well as the sudden change in temperature, a wall of loud greetings met them as they entered through the kitchen door. They had been accurate in their assumption that they were the last to arrive. Marilla and Matthew were there, of course, along with Gilbert’s side with Bash, Mary, Delphine, Elijah, and Hazel. Anne lit up at the sight of the group all together, everyone looking like they were getting along. It was the kind of image she could have only conjured up in her dreams as a child. And now she was being pulled into hugs before she could even put down the bags she was carrying. 

“You made better time than I was expecting,” Mary said goodnaturedly as Marilla took some of Anne’s load off her to put in the other room.

“We had a few hiccups,” Gilbert admitted, allowing his baby to be scooped up by Matthew immediately and then placing the carrier out of the way.

“At home or out in the driveway?” Bash asked with his usual teasing smirk, earning a glare from Gilbert.

As Delphine ran up to retrieve a hug from Gilbert, Anne smiled at Elijah, whom she had met at dinner not long before Cordelia arrived, and then realized there was one person here that she hadn’t met. 

“You must be Mrs. Lacroix!” Anne beamed, dashing over to take the bemused woman’s hand. “I’m Anne! It’s a pleasure to meet you! Bash has told me all about you and that it’s your recipe he uses for the soup he makes every Sunday and it is imperative that I shake your hand for that.”

Hazel glanced at her son before looking back at Anne, seemingly unsure what to make of her. “Well, thank you,” she said, her accent stronger than Bash’s. “I’m glad my son is continuing the traditions I taught him.”

“He has a very willing and appreciative audience,” Anne assured her. “I can only hope to learn what I can from him and Mary. I was never taught much about food before I was adopted so I feel I have a lot to make up for now. I’ll be sure to make sure Cordelia appreciates it once she can try it.”

“Yes,” Hazel said slowly. “Sebastian was telling me about Gilbert having a baby…”

“Yes! That’s our Cordelia, Mary was kind enough to gift us the adorable Christmas outfit she’s wearing,” Anne gushed. “I think she looks just as adorable as Dellie did in it. We were worried about how Dellie would react to sharing some of the spotlight but she has been the most doting cousin, you should see them together. You have a wonderful granddaughter, Mrs. Lacroix, although I'm sure you know that.”

“I do,” she said, watching as Gilbert kissed Anne’s cheek as he slid by to take some of the presents into the other room that held the tree. “My son told me about Gilbert’s baby but didn’t mention that he had gotten married.”

“Oh. Well we aren’t. Not yet,” Anne said, which caused everyone in the room to stop their bustling and look over at her. 

“Yet?” Marilla put her hands on her hips accusingly. “You practically told Rachel ‘never’.”

“I did not,” Anne said petulantly before sighing. “And that was because we hadn’t gotten to that discussion yet. And the answer is ‘not yet’.”

The group then turned to look straight at Gilbert as he walked back into the busy kitchen, eyebrows furrowed at the line of questioning he had heard from the other room.

“What is it?”

“You two are not married ‘yet’?” Bash repeated, his eyebrows raised.

“What are you looking at me for? My answer isn’t going to be different than hers,” Gilbert said, sharing a baffled look with Anne. “But if that answer changes, you all will be the first to know.”

“Can we open presents yet?” Delphine whined.

“Yes,” Anne said quickly, holding out her hand and smiling down at Delphine as she grabbed hold. “I usually hand out the gifts, who does it at your house, Dellie?”

“Elijah,” Delphine said, pointing over at her brother. “He has a elf hat because he’s helping Santa. Did Santa know to come here?”

“I’m sure someone let him in on the location change,” Anne said sagely as the family made their way into the living room.

“Mommy says you weren’t born here,” Delphine said, pulling Anne over to a couch so they could sit together. She allowed Gilbert to join them as the rest of the family chattered on. “Did Santa find you before?”

“When I was your age?” Anne asked, frowning slightly, not meeting Gilbert’s eye over Delphine’s head.

“Yeah,” Delphine nodded, the holiday bows in her hair bobbing with her.

Anne bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to find an adequate answer that wasn’t a lie. She couldn’t remember ever believing in Santa, to tell the truth. Whatever older children she encountered had fun breaking that spell, if anyone ever taught her to believe in it in the first place. She had been in some places as a kid that gave her a little something for the holiday but she went without more often than not. She had always put more stock in her birthdays than family-centric holidays.

“He did his best,” Anne hedged. “What did you ask for this year?”

“A pony,” Delphine said immediately.

“Your list didn’t have a pony on it,” Gilbert said, poking her side so she giggled.

“Mr. Matthew said he had a pony. I want a pony,” Delphine, turning a petulant frown onto Gilbert.

“I think Mr. Matthew could share,” Anne started, trying not to laugh as Gilbert visibly struggled with not caving into Delphine’s unreasonable request.

*

Anne looked over her shoulder as she heard someone enter her old bedroom behind her.

“Are you here to join the real party?” Anne asked sarcastically as she laid Cordelia down on her childhood bed and began undoing her festive outfit so she could get access to the diaper.

“The one part of this phase I miss the least,” Bash admitted as he handed Anne the wipes that were on the vanity beside him and then leaned against the wall. “You look like you have some experience, though…”

“I had to take care of the younger ones a lot when I was a kid… before I got here,” Anne said with a shrug, gesturing to Green Gables around her. “A bit like riding a bike, I guess, although I never learned to do that.”

“Really?” Bash asked, frowning slightly.

“Nope,” Anne said, wrinkling her nose as she opened the diaper and tried to make quick work of what needed to be done. “Jerry tried to teach me when he found out, but I didn’t have much patience for it. I eventually convinced him I liked walking more anyway.”

“I can believe that,” Bash grinned. “You don’t seem the type to do things you don’t want to do.”

“But tell me I can’t and I’ll be the first in line,” Anne agreed, throwing him a smirk before turning back to Cordelia. “Did you come up here for stories about my childhood?” Anne teased, stuffing the dirty diaper and wipes into a plastic bag. “I’m afraid I don’t have any embarrassing baby pictures here.”

Bash watched her for a moment before shaking his head. “I came up here to tell you that no one else down there knows where that new necklace of yours came from, but I do,” he said pointedly.

Anne fastened the clean diaper and sat up, one hand on Cordelia’s stomach to make sure the wiggly baby didn’t get away.

“We were telling the truth earlier,” Anne started, her hand going to the ring hanging from her neck, but Bash shook his head.

“I don’t think you weren’t. I just want to say… Despite what opinionated mothers think, no one wants to pressure you two into anything you don’t want to do,” Bash said carefully. “But I know that boy would marry you in a heartbeat if you wanted to.”

“I know…”

“I’ve known him for a long time and I’ve watched him go through periods where he gets trapped in others’ expectations. But that’s not what’s going on here and I know that for a fact, just by watching him. The only thing he’s more sure about than being a doctor is being with you.”

Anne studied Bash for a moment before silently turning to Cordelia and stuffing her back into her winter wonderland attire, letting his words settle.

“But I think I see that that’s not the issue,” Bash continued slowly as he watched Anne lift Cordelia into her arms and turn back to him. “I can’t imagine you letting anyone talk you in or out of a marriage.”

“The ‘issue’ is that there is no issue,” Anne shrugged. “I’m sure some people think we should get married because we’re living together and have a baby. I’m sure others think we’re not because of some nonsense about fear of commitment or something. I’m not trapped in some situation where I can’t get the father of my child to commit like he’s still trying to be a teenager or whatever. Like I said, I’ve been bucking expectations all my life and I’m not going to change anytime soon. We’ll do what’s best for us and that may mean not going by any standard timeline.”

Bash began to nod slowly, looking a bit impressed. “Well, alright, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I should assume that anyone that is worried about you just doesn’t know you well enough yet, eh?”

“Oh, no, they can be worried,” Anne grinned as she stood. “Just because I know my mind about the big decisions in my life doesn’t mean I still can’t make rash ones. And I am prone to worrying too much about what others think. Not that that stops me, most of the time. I decidedly did not ask permission to run into a burning building, but did I do it anyway? Yes.”

Anne smiled at Bash as she walked past, raising a challenging eyebrow at the narrow-eyed look he was giving her, trying to guess if she was serious. She stifled her giggles as she made her way downstairs, Bash trying to ask her questions behind her, to join the rest of the family in watching Gilbert try not to curse as he attempted to put together the toy he got Delphine that looked pre-assembled on the package.

* * *

“I can’t believe I didn’t know about this place before,” Anne gushed, walking into the warehouse and stopping to take in all the booths.

It was a cold winter’s day but the space before her was filled with booths of people selling antiques and knick knacks, plenty of buyers milling about throughout the aisles. Anne had been sent to the next town over to write an article about the indoor flea market and she had jumped at the chance to make it a family outing. 

“I haven’t been to a place like this since my dad took me as a kid,” Gilbert said, his eyes trailing over a few of the tables near them. He glanced down at the baby strapped to his chest, smiling at her as her fists clenched and unclenched his shirt. “I think she likes it.”

“I can’t wait until she can face out and get a good look at everything,” Anne said, swooping in to kiss Cordelia’s pudgy cheek. 

“I think she likes just listening to us too, we can tell her about all the interesting things we find,” Gilbert said, unable to stop himself from bending sideways a bit to kiss Anne after she beamed up at him.

“My article is about the vendors more than the things they’re selling so I’m going to dawdle quite a bit,” Anne said after they broke apart. “Feel free to go ahead of me if you want.”

“So I can find you a birthday present without you seeing?” Gilbert smirked.

“My birthday isn’t until March!” Anne put her hands on her hips as he shrugged. 

“It’s practically our anniversary too,” he said, smiling as Anne frowned.

“Our anniversary?”

“The night we met,” Gilbert winked as Anne blushed.

“That cannot be our anniversary,” Anne scoffed.

“It very much can,” Gilbert argued before starting down the closest aisle with his hand resting on Cordelia who was blinking up at him. He smiled contently as Anne grumbled but caught up with him, slipping her hand into his unthinkingly.

The little family made their way through the winding rows of tables in the indoor market, Gilbert meandering and just watching for anything that caught his eye, narrating some of it to Cordelia like he promised, while Anne gushed over the odds and ends people were selling and becoming friends with every other merchant willing to talk about themselves and their wares. 

Gilbert ended up stopping at a table as Anne continued a few stalls away. She leaned down to get a closer look at what may have been an old farming tool, based on its similarity to something Matthew owned, but failed to look where she was going as she straightened and almost took a step back into someone else.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she said hurriedly, turning to see a woman trying to get to her spot behind the next table. 

“It’s fine,” the woman mumbled before shifting so Anne could look at her head-on.

“Oh,” Anne said flatly, realizing she was looking into a face she hadn’t seen in years.

The woman’s eyes fell to the braid that lay over Anne’s shoulder and Anne could immediately tell that she had been recognized as well.

Anne wasn’t sure what to say as she studied the woman before her. She looked thinner than Anne remembered but just as sullen. Anne couldn’t remember the last time she had thought of the older girl who had tormented her at the group home in which she lived at different times of her childhood, but knew she had caused more than a few nightmares that woke her up at night in her Green Gables bed. This woman was one of the worst aspects about her childhood that she had never wanted to come across again, yet here she was. Seeing her here made a pit form in Anne’s stomach that almost made her want to laugh because, after all that she put her through, Anne actually couldn’t remember her name.

“Well,” the other woman finally said. “You never did come back to the Home. What’d you end up doin’? Runnin’ away?”

“No,” Anne said, unconsciously standing a bit straighter. “I was adopted. Over in Avonlea. … What about you?”

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, somewhat defensively. “Aged out,” she said, obviously trying to appear careless. “Stayed on, at the Home.”

“Oh, as a counselor? They always needed so many more. It’s part of why I want to be a teacher, there can never be too many,” Anne said, perking up a little.

“No,” the woman snapped in answer to the question, causing Anne to deflate a little. The woman looked displeased, like she didn’t want to continue telling Anne about where she went, or didn’t go, in life. Lashing out, she asked, “And did your new parents kick you out once they could? Once they got tired of you? When you got pregnant at fifteen or something?”

Anne frowned, remembering the feeling of being taunted by this person back when she had nothing but her imagination to refute such negative thoughts. But now, Anne didn’t have to take her words personally because she knew they weren’t true just as much as she knew they were more of a reflection of the woman saying them than her. 

“No,” Anne said patiently. “I just had a lovely Christmas with my adoptive parents and my boyfriend’s family. I hope you had someone to spend it with, too.”

Before the woman could angrily retort, Gilbert walked over saying, “Anne, this guy has nothing but boxes of old photographs back. Some of them are from the turn of the century, maybe they could— Oh, sorry, did I interrupt?”

Anne followed the woman’s gaze over to Gilbert who was making an apologetic face as he stopped beside them. He drew attention to the baby attached to him by adjusting her tiny socks that kept threatening to fall off.

Anne glanced back at the woman who was watching as Gilbert automatically took Anne’s hand as he waited for an answer.

“No,” Anne said casually, turning her head to smile up at Gilbert. “I was just about to move along. Did you want to show me the pictures you found?”

“Yeah, there’s one of a student protest in 1899,” Gilbert grinned, giving the woman a polite nod before leading Anne to a different booth. Anne did not look back. “Did you know her?” Gilbert asked curiously.

“She knew me,” Anne said, frowning slightly. She stopped and turned to look at Gilbert. She thought about what that woman had seen when he walked up. She hoped she had seen what they were: a happy family. What neither had had as little girls when they needed them most. If anything, Anne felt sorry for her. She knew how lucky she had been to be adopted by the Cuthberts, even if it had been a bit of a fluke. She wouldn’t be where she was today without them. That woman might have turned out differently had she gotten some of that luck too. But all Anne could do was try her best to watch out for girls like that as a teacher, as someone in a position to better the lives of those that needed it most.

* * *

“Are you in regular correspondence with the Queen?” Gilbert asked one evening as he walked into the door with a handful of mail.

“I did write her a letter once when I was seven,” Anne said dryly over the sound of the crying baby in her arms. “I have yet to receive a response. Maybe because no one would give me a stamp.”

Gilbert set down the mail, going to the kitchen to grab a bottle and testing it on his way back to where Anne sat on the couch.

“Thanks,” she mumbled, shifting Cordelia into position so she could get what she was after. “What about the Queen?”

“Oh. We just got a fancy letter,” Gilbert shrugged, going to retrieve it. He sat beside her, rubbing Cordelia’s head soothingly as the baby lost some of the tension in her tiny body. He held the letter out to Anne to show her.

“Is it fancy,” Anne agreed, leaning forward slightly to look at the sender. “Oh! It’s from Aunt Jo!”

“Diana’s aunt?” Gilbert asked, confused.

“She’s aunt to all of us,” Anne said loftily. “Once you’re on her good side, at least. Open it, see what it says!”

Gilbert did as he was bid, opening the letter slowly so as not to tear any part of it. He pulled out a thick piece of cardstock that had three-dimensional flowers along the edges.

“It’s… an invitation? For a summer party? It’s not even February yet,” Gilbert questioned, looking even more confused.

Anne gasped loudly, freaking Gilbert out a little. “She’s bringing it back! I can’t believe it! Call Diana, quick, put it on speaker!”

“Is this a big deal?” Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow but dialing Diana’s number on his phone anyway. 

“The biggest! Diana told me she used to host these balls in the winter but hasn’t done it since her wife passed and— Diana! Gilbert just opened the invitation, is this truly happening?!”

“Yes!” Diana yelled from over the phone, causing Gilbert to pull it away so as not to upset the baby who couldn’t have cared less at the moment. “I was just about to call you! She sent an invitation to the whole house so everyone’s going!”

“This has to be a dream! I’ve been obsessed with this idea since you showed me pictures, I can’t believe she’s bringing it back. Oh, I need to ask her— maybe she’ll let me recite something, something spectacular, in her honor! We’ll need to find someone to watch Cordelia— we can’t leave her all night but an evening shouldn’t do any harm— Oh, Diana, what will I wear?! I’ve never dressed for something like this— I didn’t even go to prom—”

“She’s taking you and me to the designer that creates her dresses,” Diana said, audibly excited. “Don’t tell the girls but she told me she wanted to give that to you as a present since she wasn’t here for all of your pregnancy—”

“Oh no, that’s too much,” Anne gasped.

“Then I dare you to tell Josephine Barry ‘no’,” Diana challenged. “Is Gilbert there? Gilbert, tell her to just accept the gift for once.”

“I’m guessing you’ll need to look the part for a fancy party like this,” Gilbert said with a raised eyebrow, waving the invitation.

“See! Gilbert wants to see you all dressed up,” Diana cheered, causing Gilbert to chuckle.

“Fine, fine,” Anne sighed, cheeks bright red. “Stop ganging up on me. I’ll call you tonight, Di, Cordelia’s almost finished with her dinner.”

“Tell her I love her, bye!”

Gilbert hung up his phone and effortlessly took Cordelia from Anne and slipped her onto his shoulder. “So this  _ is  _ a big deal,” he smirked.

“I think getting dressed up to spend the night with you in a room full of flowers sounds terribly romantic,” Anne sighed, setting the bottle on the table and curling up beside Gilbert on the couch.

“You’ve been working hard lately, and you’re almost done with your degree, you deserve it,” Gilbert said, ducking down to kiss her temple.

“We both have been working hard,” Anne corrected, resting her hand on his leg.

“Then it sounds like we’re going to a ball,” Gilbert said, smiling immediately in response to Anne’s beaming face.

* * *

Anne heard the familiar sound of footsteps crunching up the path from the barn to the house and looked up from her computer to smile at Matthew from her spot on the porch.

“How’s our other resident mother?” Anne asked, moving her computer out of her lap as she focused on Matthew and the familiar sight of him sitting at the bench to take off his work boots.

“I think it’ll be any day now,” Matthew said, glancing back at the barn that held a few generations of horses. “She’s a strong one, I think she’ll do just fine. Like someone else I know.”

Anne shook her head but smiled, leaning back onto her hands and taking a deep breath of crisp air. 

“Speaking of,” Matthew continued, knocking some of the dirt off the bottom of his boot. “How’re things with you?”

“Exhausting, now that Cordelia has learned that she’s a night owl,” Anne sighed, leaning her head on her own shoulder, her scarf acting as a kind of pillow. “I think you and Marilla should receive sainthood for how often I thrust her into your arms and escape out here just so I can finish a paragraph of my thesis.”

“You know we’re happy to do it,” Matthew said gruffly, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. “We have a bit more free time than your friends or Gilbert’s family. What better way to spend it than with our granddaughter, I say.”

“Saint Matthew the Gracious.” Anne sat up and put her arms over her head to stretch and said, “I’m still not sure if we should go to Josephine Barry’s party. We can’t leave Cordelia with you all night but just asking for some of the night seems like too much.”

“Well, I admit… I do have a hard time saying no to you,” Matthew said, waving off Anne’s sappy look. “But I can’t imagine denying you the chance to go to a ball. I remember how heartbroken you were when we didn’t have a prom to go to.”

“I think I can handle not playing dress up,” Anne argued but Matthew shook his head.

“The Anne I know is never too old to have a bit of fun,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’ll at least have Doctor Blythe with me to keep me out of trouble,” Anne laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure you can convince that boy to get into a fair amount of trouble,” Marilla said from the house as she opened the door. “Now, if you’re finished, come in to wash up for lunch, you two.”

* * *

“Did you say Cole lived here in high school?” Gilbert asked dubiously as he and Anne walked up the grand driveway of Josephine Barry’s home the afternoon of the Summer Soiree. 

“Yes and I don’t think I’ll ever get rid of my jealousy,” Anne sighed, gazing up at the stately manor. “I fell in love with this place the instant I saw it my freshman year.”

“Maybe I was right in assuming this party was being held by the Queen.”

“You aren’t far off. Josephine Barry is an amazing woman whom I aspire to be when I grow up,” Anne declared, squeezing Gilbert’s hand as they walked up the stairs to the grand front door. “I shall spend all evening pretending I belong in a place like this.”

“You were invited, so of course you do,” Gilbert said just as the door opened.

Anne smiled at the familiar face of Rollings but was immediately pulled inside by a half-dressed Cole.

“Finally! Aunt Jo has been asking where you were for an hour. Here, I’ll take your bag, you go say hi then come upstairs. Diana has your dress with hers and you two are getting ready in the gold room,” Cole announced as he stood in the foyer in his dress pants and undershirt. “I can give you a hand, Gilbert.”

“I think I’m okay—”

“Not for this party,” Cole grinned with a wink before running up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Anne laughed as she took off her coat before looking up and falling silent in awe. She slowly took in the entryway and all its splendor that hinted at just how much the manor had been transformed for this nature-rejecting party. The space had live flowers draped from the ceiling to the walls and winding around the stair bannister as if Mother Nature had taken back what was once hers. The blossoms urged guests through the hall towards what Anne knew to be the lavish and brightly lit ballroom, and she couldn’t wait to see what else had been done to the space.

“This is not what I was expecting,” Gilbert said slowly, reaching out to touch a flower by his shoulder to test that it was actually real.

“Forget all your expectations, Gil,” Anne said softly as if she was wary of breaking the spell they had walked into. 

“Ms. Barry is overseeing the final touches in the kitchen,” Rollings said suddenly, reminding them that he was there and had been instructed to direct them as well as take their coats.

“Oh. Thank you, Rollings,” Anne smiled, handing over their outerwear, before grabbing Gilbert’s hand again and pulling him towards the door that led to the kitchen.

Anne heard Aunt Jo’s voice before she saw her and couldn’t keep her smile from growing. She threw a smile back at Gilbert before entering the bustling kitchen and finding Aunt Jo inspecting a plate of canapes. 

“Less fig jam,” she said decisively, receiving a nod from the caterer who whisked the tray away. Josephine turned from the counter and found Anne standing there, her face breaking out into a smile. “My dear Anne, you have finally arrived!”

“Aunt Jo,” Anne beamed, going forward immediately into Josephine’s hug. “I can’t believe what you’ve done here!”

“And I cannot believe I missed all of your pregnancy just for silly Paris,” Josephine frowned, pulling away from Anne to hold her shoulders so she could get a good look at her. “You are as lovely as ever, I’d say motherhood suits you, my dear. When will I meet that little one of yours?”

“As soon as possible,” Anne promised, still smiling brightly. “But I did bring someone else for you to meet…”

Anne looked over her shoulder at Gilbert and he stepped forward.

“Gilbert Blythe, ma’am,” he introduced, extending his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve heard quite a lot about you from Anne and Diana.”

“Josephine Barry,” she returned, shaking his hand and not hiding the way she was studying him. “Diana has mentioned you. She said you went to school together. She also said you were at the top of your class. Too bad our Anne wasn’t there to give you a run for your money.”

Anne shook her head but found Gilbert grinning over at her.

“Too bad,” he agreed sincerely, too busy looking at Anne to see the slight raise of an eyebrow Josephine gave him.

Another caterer approached with a new tray of what looked like desserts this time and Josephine waved Anne and Gilbert away.

“Go get ready, we shall continue this at the party. Diana has your dress, dear,” Josephine instructed.

“I can’t thank you enough, Aunt Jo—”

“Then don’t,” Josephine said pointedly. “Go on, go on.”

Anne sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She grabbed Gilbert’s hand and led him back towards the staircase in the front of the home.

“I hope I passed,” Gilbert whispered over her shoulder, half teasing but still kind of serious.

“Oh, the test isn’t over,” Anne snickered as Gilbert frowned slightly. She pulled him to a stop once they got to a row of closed bedroom doors. “Okay, you’re in here. Ask Cole if you need anything, he knows where everything is. I’ll see you later.”

“Can’t wait,” Gilbert said, pulling her into a kiss before going into the room in which he was directed.

Anne bit her lip as she watched him leave. She heard a thump from downstairs and it reminded her that Diana was waiting on her. Quickly, she found her favorite bedroom in the place and slipped inside.

“Anne!” Diana leapt from the bed and pulled Anne into a hug. “I haven’t looked at my dress yet, I wanted to wait for you, come look!”

“It’s going to be way too much, I just know it,” Anne fretted as Diana pulled her over to two garment bags hanging in the otherwise empty wardrobe.

“They’re going to be exquisite and you know  _ that _ ,” Diana argued, grabbing the bags and hauling them over to the bed. “Okay, ready?”

“Ready,” Anne said before unzipping the bags at the same time as her friend. She let out a breath as she took in the dress before her and wondered if she could blame her wave of emotion on her hormones still. The dress was understated but stunning and she couldn’t have asked for anything better. She looked over at Diana’s and found an equally stunning blue gown that would look wonderful with her hair and she found herself actually crying.

“What— Why are you crying?” Diana gasped, pulling Anne into another hug.

“It’s beautiful and way more than I could ask for and I’ve been stressed out over school and… and I feel guilty being away from Cordelia for this,” Anne stammered through her tears into Diana’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Anne,” Diana sighed, holding her friend tightly. “You know Aunt Jo loves doing things like this. She’s invited you to an extravagant party and so she’s giving us extravagant gifts. And no one thinks you don’t belong here, baby or not. You and Gilbert deserve a nice night out and everyone thinks so. You’re allowed to have some fun, Anne, I promise!”

Anne took a deep, heaving breath as she nodded. “I know, I know,” she grumbled, trying to shake it off. “It’s just… it’s all so much!”

“You’ll feel like one night could never be enough once it’s over,” Diana said, looking as if she might start to smirk. “Now let’s get ready, we have some socks to knock off of some boys out there.”

*

As Anne descended the grand staircase, half her focus on keeping one hand on the banister so she didn’t fall, the first thing she noticed was the dim lights making the countless blossoms glow and the wall of noise that signified countless people enjoying themselves in the rooms below. Then, as she landed on the final step, her eyes fell on her escort for the evening just as he turned and his eyes found her.

Anne smiled knowingly as she watched him slowly take her in. She hadn’t known exactly what Aunt Jo’s designer would make for her but had been pleasantly surprised. Her strapless dress was a deep green with flower accents along the hem that went nicely with her hair and the various flowers pinned throughout her up-do. She was pleased to see that Cole had gotten Gilbert into a vest and tie of a lighter green with embroidered vines that coordinated with his eyes and her dress. Cole had also gotten Gilbert into a bit of the eyeliner Cole himself had been wearing that also coordinated with the heavier makeup on Anne that mimicked a mask more than anything. She raised an eyebrow at Gilbert as she watched his eyes go from the simple emerald earrings she was wearing to the ring on her finger that matched them perfectly.

As she took the final steps towards him, Anne felt the party around her fade away once he trapped her in his gaze.

Anne smirked as he silently took her left hand and lifted it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and then right below her ring in greeting.

“I thought it went with my outfit,” she teased.

“I wasn’t sure when I’d see it on your finger,” Gilbert said so softly that Anne had to lean closer to hear. “It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“Fit to be near the Queen?” Anne asked, her hand coming up to rest on his chest.

Gilbert shook his head slightly, leaning down to kiss her cheek so as not to smudge her lipstick, and whispered in her ear, “Always fit to be the queen, my Anne.”

His hand barely grazed the few loose curls falling from her hair and then trailed down so his fingers brushed her bare shoulder and down to her tattoo. Anne felt a shiver go through her but before she could open her mouth to return his compliments, she heard Aunt Jo calling her name.

“Anne-girl, I was hoping you would give us your speech before we introduce our musical guest,” Josephine said, causing the two to pull apart as she came upon them in her sea-blue gown. “Would you be amenable to that?”

“I would be honored, Aunt Jo,” Anne said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. She looked back at Gilbert over her shoulder as she went with Josephine into the ballroom, smiling at him and giving him no choice but to follow.

“What do you think?” Cole asked, appearing suddenly beside him in his purple suit as Gilbert found himself a spot near the back of the room while Anne walked to the front.

“You don’t want to know what I think,” he said, making Cole laugh.

As Josephine retrieved the attention of the room, Anne let her gaze flow around the space, taking in the bright, colorful variety of both flowers and persons. She let some of her prepared words fly away as she gazed at the kinds of people that would attend Josephine Barry’s Summer Soiree and felt her heart lift.

Before she knew it, she had the floor and she let her imagination take over.

“This is my first time attending this magnificent event,” Anne began, smiling at the welcoming cheer she received. “But I have heard all sorts of wonderful tales about the parties of the past and they taught me that even  _ I _ couldn’t use my imagination to conjure up any sort of idea that could compare.

“I look around this room and see nothing but inspiration. I have always expressed myself through words but the beauty and variety and wonder I see here makes me feel as if I could do anything. This very room makes limits and barriers disappear. I have always strived to be a conscientious objector to the status quo, because, as my dear friend Sue Bridehead said, ‘ _ the social molds civilizations fits us into have no more relation to our actual shapes than the conventional shapes of the constellations have to the real star-patterns _ .’ I am quite sure that anyone here this evening can understand me, right this minute. I’m sure you all can understand an endless, limitless universe that surrounds us and does not tell us who we can or cannot love, what we can or cannot do, nor does it tell us we can’t celebrate a gorgeous rebirth of the seasons even though there is an inch of snow on the ground outside that door. As an honored guest of our dear, dear Josephine Barry, I pledge to all of you standing before me, I will make tonight a piece of art in and of itself, and use that inspiration to fuel my dreams tonight and every night hereafter.”

Anne took a deep breath to fill her lungs, slightly dizzy in her passion, and felt her cheeks flush as the sea of people before her erupted. Somewhat shyly, she curtseyed before finding herself in Diana’s arms.

“That was spectacular, Anne. I can tell Aunt Jo loved it,” Diana gushed, squeezing her hands and pulling her towards the front row of seats along the edge of the room.

Anne found herself beside Diana and looked to her left to find Gilbert who silently took her hand and kissed the back of it, his eyes full of words he couldn’t speak because the musical guest was beginning to play.

It wasn’t until later, once the dancing began and Anne found herself being swept through the room in Gilbert’s arms, that they could talk.

“Your speech was amazing, Anne,” Gilbert said, leaning down so she could hear him over the music and the laughter of the room. “I thought you were picking a quote from another book…”

“That wasn’t the speech I had planned,” Anne confessed. “I got up there and saw all those people and just… said what I felt.”

“Well, what you feel is amazing, then,” Gilbert smiled, his thumb making light sweeps against her side.

Anne shook her head slightly. “It’s more what I aim to feel. I just… I looked at those people and I was inspired, like I said. I’m not immune to caring about what others think. Especially not with the way I grew up. But… I need to remind myself that only  _ I _ know what makes me happy and I need to do just that, no matter the popular opinion.”

“What makes you happy, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert?” Gilbert leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“I have to admit, being twirled around the room by a beautiful boy with romance in his eyes in a room full of flowers… may or may not be at the top of the list,” Anne admitted, trying to keep the laughter from erupting from her chest as Gilbert spun them in time with the piano (far from expertly but no one cared about anyone that would care). 

*

Anne lifted her head from where it had been resting on Gilbert’s chest as they swayed. “Gil?”

“You want to call your parents, don’t you?” Gilbert asked as he turned them towards the edge of the dance floor so they could pull apart

“How did you know?” Anne laughed, letting her hands fall from his shoulders.

“Because I was thinking the same thing,” he admitted. “Why don’t you get us something to drink and I’ll step outside to call, they won’t be able to hear me in here.”

“Hurry back,” Anne urged, leaning up to kiss him before he slipped away. She glanced around to see if she could find Diana, Cole, or any of the other girls, but saw none and decided to make her way to the table of food and drink. She was debating on the punch or just water when a hand appeared beside her, holding out a full cup that she instinctively grasped. “Oh, that was fast—”

Anne turned and immediately frowned when the tan man standing beside her wasn’t Gilbert. 

“That was quite the speech you gave earlier,” the stranger said, his smile just a touch too broad. 

“Thank you,” Anne said politely but reason trumped manners as she shook her head at her drink. “I can’t take this…”

“Sure you can,” the man insisted. “A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be getting her own drinks.”

Anne’s frown deepened as she smoothly turned and deposited the cup on a passing waiter’s tray. “I think I’m capable of it,” she said tersely. “And I don’t accept drinks from strangers.”

The man laughed and it caused Anne’s shoulders to tighten. She could tell he wasn’t laughing  _ with _ her in any way. She wondered if he was so self-centered as to think she should already know who he was as he made no move to introduce himself.

“I’m sure we could find a way to get to know each other,” he said, a leer on his face that made her more than uncomfortable. He stepped forward into her space much too quickly and she almost stumbled as she backed away. 

Anne opened her mouth to confront him about his audacity but suddenly felt a hand on her back.

“Sorry,” Gilbert sighed as he appeared by her side again. “I asked a few too many questions, according to Marilla. But Cordelia is alive and asleep so that’s what matters.”

“And who’s that?” the man asked rudely.

Gilbert’s brow furrowed as he looked up at the stranger still standing there rather aggressively. He glanced at Anne and then back, his eyebrow raising. “Our daughter. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name—”

“He didn’t give it,” Anne snapped and the man’s fake smile fell into a grimace. She watched as he rolled his eyes and walked away without a word. She wrinkled her nose at his lack of manners and looked to Gilbert to see him looking just as disgusted.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked.

“Well, he was definitely trying to poison me,” Anne scoffed, shaking her head as she turned towards Gilbert. “And not in your nice way, either.”

“Don’t lump me in with him,” Gilbert complained, his hand taking hers automatically. The look on his face caused her to giggle as her spine relaxed. 

Anne lifted her arms to link around his shoulders, smiling as his hands automatically went to her waist. “Tell me, Gilbert Blythe, how is our baby?”

“Sleeping safe and sound. May have never left Matthew’s arms but I can’t blame the guy,” Gilbert said, one hand shifting to Anne’s lower back to pull her a little closer, causing her to giggle again.

“Would it be terrible of us to leave this party early to go get our baby?” Anne sighed dramatically.

“Didn’t you hear that wonderful speech that gorgeous woman recited earlier?” Gilbert grinned. “I think we can do whatever the hell we want and fuck anyone that tells us otherwise.”

“Sounds wise,” Anne hummed, standing on her toes so she could reach his mouth with hers.

* * *

Anne walked into her second favorite coffee shop and went straight to the counter like a woman on a mission. Which she was. As a mother of an infant and a woman with shit to do, she needed coffee. Just like she hadn’t been much of a nap person until college, she found a new love for coffee once Cordelia was born and also when she suddenly believed not sleeping at night was fun. 

While the one person in front of her started asking repetitive questions about the shop’s cup sizes, Anne glanced around at the selection of rustic tables and cramped booths. She wondered if the place was a bit too small for a stroller to take up so much space, then did a double-take when she recognized someone at the far table and had to refrain from laughing out loud. 

She knew Gilbert had been going out to meet up with a study group, but didn’t know exactly where until now. She tried to hold it in, feeling a bit giddy in the way one does when they see someone they know out in public unexpectedly and have the urge to slam into them. Instead, she changed her order and, after receiving it, made her way over to the table where Gilbert sat with a man and a woman she didn’t know.

“I thought you might need this after last night,” Anne said cheekily as she came up behind Gilbert and slipped another coffee cup in front of him.

Anne had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at the confused look on Gilbert’s face as his head shot up and snapped around. He then snorted, shaking his head at her as he realized who it was.

“You’re right about that,” he chuckled, his hand automatically going to hers and pulling her closer to where he sat as she giggled.

“It gives a whole new meaning to the all-nighter stereotypes for us grad students,” Anne teased, bumping him slightly with her hip as she took a sip of her still too-hot coffee.

“I thought you were going to that pop-up for your article,” Gilbert asked, gazing up at her with more life in his eyes than a minute ago when he had been staring into a textbook.

“I needed something to help me not fall asleep in the corner,” Anne clarified, holding up her coffee cup to demonstrate. “Diana’s next door at that weird music shop, she’s still doing no caffeine as her resolution and damn her for still sticking with it.”

“Can I assume the person you’re damning has Cordelia?” Gilbert asked, looking Anne up and down with a raised eyebrow and visibly noting what she did and did not have with her.

Anne stared down at him for a split second before pulling her hand from his to theatrically snap her fingers and sigh.

“I knew I forgot something,” she mocked, “I guess I need to go see if I left her in that sketchy pawn shop down the street.”

“So Diana has her.”

“Yes, Diana has your baby,” Anne said with a roll of her eyes.

“Not that I don’t have the utmost respect for the guy that owns the pawn shop,” Gilbert assured, chuckling as Anne bumped him with her hip again. He then remembered he wasn’t sitting at the table alone and found his two study partners staring at him like they were seeing him for the first time. “Hey, sorry, guys. Anne, this is Catherine and Greg from my pediatrics lecture. Guys, this is my girlfriend Anne.”

Gilbert’s classmates looked from Gilbert to Anne, looking a bit shocked for some reason, so Anne intervened.

“Hi! So sorry to interrupt! I’m Anne, it’s lovely to meet you both,” Anne said brightly, leaning over the table to enthusiastically shake both of their hands. “I love the dress you’re wearing, Catherine. I could never pull off that color but it really compliments your hair. And that’s a gorgeous tattoo, Greg, I don’t know if I could’ve sat through that much black but it looks so worth it. I really admire all of your dedication as medical students, I really do. I suppose as a teacher I’ll have to deal with students hurting themselves but I’m glad I can send them off to people like you to get stitched up, and I know they’ll be in good hands.”

Anne smiled at them both before glancing over at Gilbert who was grinning up at her like he usually did. She then turned her smile back on Catherine as it seemed like she was going to say something.

“We uh, we didn’t know you had a family, Gilbert,” Catherine said.

“I’ve always gotten caught up studying, I guess,” Gilbert shrugged before pulling out his phone with the speed of a new father. He lit up the lock screen and held it up with a proud smile. “Here’s my niece Delphine and our daughter Cordelia. This was right when she was born, and dirtying her diaper, hence the look on Dellie’s face, but she’s almost thirteen weeks now.”

“No wonder you’re good at this section,” Greg chuckled. “You’ve got a study tool right at home.”

“I see. The truth comes out,” Anne teased over the rim of her coffee cup.

“What progress I have now I’ll lose in the next quarter, trust me,” Gilbert said humbly.

Study materials pushed aside, Catherine said, “I can’t imagine having a baby during my last year of med school. I’m morbidly fascinated by both of y’all.”

“I think she means impressed,” Greg laughed.

“Can’t say a full night’s sleep wouldn’t be appreciated,” Gilbert shrugged, throwing a wink at Anne that made her blushed but roll her eyes. “But it does help remind me what I’m fighting for.”

“Oh, when oh when will my soldier return from war,” Anne sighed dramatically before laughing when Gilbert pinched her leg and his classmates snickered. And then Anne’s phone beeped. “Well, that’ll be Di. I won’t keep you guys any longer. I’ll see you later,” Anne said to Gilbert, leaning down to kiss her cheek before waving at Catherine and Greg and heading to the door. “Good luck studying! The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!”

*

“How was your study session?” Anne asked as she plated the leftovers they were having for dinner.

“A little less productive after you left but I kinda forgot why we were there until I was almost halfway through my Cordelia photo album,” Gilbert said ruefully as he filled two glasses with water and put them at their usual places at the dining room table.

“I wasn’t… too much?” Anne asked thoughtfully as she poked at some noodles that were still stuck together.

“No?” Gilbert came over to lean against the counter beside her, his brow furrowed in confusion. “You were as charming as always. I don’t know them that well, but Catherine and Greg were just kinda surprised. They said I looked like a different person when you showed up. I guess you just bring me out of my textbook shell.”

Anne glanced over at him, catching his exaggerated wink, and snorted in laughter. 

“I don’t think I’ve been called charming before,” Anne said dryly. 

Gilbert moved so he was standing behind her and pressed against her back, hands sliding around her.

“Just not to your face, I guess,” he murmured as he kissed the side of her neck.

Anne hummed as she leaned back into him, reheated pasta ignored for the moment. 

“Has this changed you?” Anne asked after a moment.

“What, having a charming girlfriend?” he asked in a teasing tone.

“Having a family. So suddenly…”

“Of course it has. It’s changed everyone, I’d say,” Gilbert said, pulling back a little so Anne could turn around in his arms.

“I mean, you said your classmates said you seemed like a different person,” she clarified.

Gilbert shrugged. “I guess… I guess I’ve always been so stuck in my textbooks. Especially once I figured out I wanted to be a doctor. It’s why I graduated high school early. But… Bash has always been supportive of my choices, but I can tell he’s been worried before about me maybe… forgetting about the outside world, you know?”

“Me knocking on your door was a big bomb of reality…”

“That’s one way of looking at it.”

“Marilla would always call me vain when I was younger,” Anne said suddenly and contemplatively. “Maybe I cared about the outside world too much, in a way, where you didn’t care enough. And you needed to stop and smell the roses, while I needed my second biggest life-changing event to happen in order for me to remember that the only person I need to please is myself.”

“And are you? Pleased?” Gilbert asked, hand hand moving up to brush against her cheek.

“Awfully.”

* * *

Anne walked out into the living room, trying to mentally assess whether or not she had everything in her bag for her meeting with Professor Stacy. She stopped when she heard Gilbert’s voice but couldn’t tell where it was coming from. 

“... we’ll have to take you there one day. Dellie has been a few times but probably doesn’t remember. Anyway. So there we were, passing an actual barn, and we hear some people yelling—”

Brow furrowed in confusion, Anne stepped around the couch and found Gilbert and Cordelia on their backs on the floor. The baby was on her mat with her toy arch but Gilbert was seemingly just making himself comfortable on the rug.

“Trying out a new perspective on life?” Anne asked, mouth quirking.

“Actually, yes,” Gilbert said from the floor, unabashed. “She spends a lot of time down here so I thought I’d see what she sees.”

“And tell her stories she’s too young to hear?”

“Of course. Any daughter of yours should catch on quicker than most, I’m sure,” Gilbert said with a shrug as Cordelia kicked her little legs. “Well, I also used to give Bash a lot of crap for talking baby talk to Dellie so—”

“You thought you’d experiment to see what happens when you do the opposite?” Anne snickered, making her way over and beaming down as Cordelia squealed at the right of her. “I guess I’ve already been doing that, haven’t I?”

“It’s not an experiment if we don’t write it down,” Gilbert mumbled, turning his head to watch Cordelia and reaching over so she could grab at his hand. “It’s not too bad down here on the floor, I never knew…”

“I was never one to sit where it was appropriate,” Anne said, settling on the floor and crossing her legs. “Last time I spent much time down here, though, was when I found out I had been impregnated by a man whose last name I did not know and whose apartment I had run out of without grabbing my underwear. I did a lot of screaming into pillows.”

Gilbert blinked at her as she tried not to laugh at the look on his face. After a moment he finally said, “Did you… want those back?”

“What back?”

“Your underwear?”

“You still have them?!”

“I wasn’t sure if it’d be rude to just toss ‘em and then I forgot I put them in the corner of my closet somewhere,” Gilbert admitted, his whole body almost moving with his large shrug against their living room rug.

“And Winifred said you  _ weren’t _ some creep that collects undergarments,” Anne gasped before breaking down into giggles at Gilbert’s horrified face.

* * *

Anne’s body flinched hard and she woke with a gasp, her arm flying out to catch herself, hitting Gilbert in the process, before she could realize that she wasn’t actually falling.

“W’at,” Gilbert grunted, flopping towards her as he tried to open his eyes. “‘Z’it ‘Delia?”

Anne sat up and tried to take a shuddering breath, willing her consciousness to catch up with her.

“No, go back to sleep,” she mumbled, closing her eyes and letting her forehead rest in her hand. “Don’t call ‘er that.”

“Call her whatever at 2 am,” Gilbert groaned into his pillow before groaning loudly as he forced himself into a somewhat upright position. 

“Go back to sleep,” Anne sighed, feeling a headache beginning to form. 

“Whassup?” Gilbert asked, reaching over to push her hair out of her face, missing on the first attempt but getting it the second time.

Anne stayed silent, keeping her eyes closed. As she became more aware of what had woken her up, her headache worsened, but she tried to just focus on the feeling of Gilbert’s fingers running through her hair soothingly.

“Bad dream?” Gilbert whispered, shifting closer but not stopping his movements or falling back asleep.

Anne just nodded against her hand. She felt Gilbert kiss her bare shoulder and then rest his head against it, his hand moving down to lightly rub her back instead. 

“Wanna talk about it?"

“Tomorrow’s my birthday,” Anne whispered, her voice sounding a bit hoarse.

“It is,” Gilbert agreed.

“Which makes Cordelia three months old…”

“Ah.” Gilbert sat up more, hand resting on her lower back. “Do you wanna stay home tomorrow?”

This caused Anne’s eyes to blink open as she tilted her head to squint at Gilbert in the darkness of their bedroom.

“Huh?”

“Play hookie? I guess you didn’t do that if you were homeschooled. We can cancel family dinner, if you want,” Gilbert said patiently.

“Why would we do that?” Anne asked, confusion lacing her voice.

“You’re worried about something happening to us. Like your parents. So we can all just stay together tomorrow, if that would make you feel better.”

“Or I could just be rational…”

“Or not,” Gilbert shrugged. “Your feelings are valid and all. We can just ignore the real world for a day.”

Anne let out a breath through her nose as she shifted to face Gilbert. She reached out to press her hand to her chest, finding his heartbeat through his shirt, and leaned forward to kiss whatever part of him she could find in the dark which ended up being his chin.

“Thank you, Gil,” Anne sighed. “But I think seeing our family would do me some good. It’ll remind me that we aren’t alone, we have people who look out for us and would help us if something went wrong. I just need to know that even if something bad  _ did _ happen, Cordelia would have a room full of people to take care of her. She’d never have to worry about that. She’d never have to play pretend to imagine that her parents loved her…”

Anne trailed off as her throat got too tight to speak and Gilbert tugged her into his arms so he could hold her tightly.

Neither said a word as they sat there in the dark in the early hours of the morning, when their baby could wake up at any moment and pull one or both out of bed. Nothing needed to be said as Gilbert held Anne and she held him back. The sound of his heartbeat filled the room for her and helped remind her that while she may be working on prioritizing herself over the opinions of others, she had yet to have a moment of doubt for Gilbert’s love for her or their daughter. And that’s all she needed after waking from an all-too-real nightmare. No past memories or future surprises could shake her of that certainty and the calm it brought with it.

*

Anne got out of her car and immediately tilted her head back and closed her eyes, allowing the spring air to fill her lungs in the haze of the setting sun. Every season had its magical elements but she had always been quite partial to spring (privately thought it fitting that it was the season in which she had been born). Her life had had so many instances of spring-like rebirth and, at this point, she welcomed the growth. 

This year her birthday was to be filled with so many new faces that hadn’t been around for her last, and she felt that was a present in and of itself. She may not have asked for a sudden romance and a bomb-dropping surprise of a pregnancy last year when she blew out her candles, but any wishes made this year wouldn’t ask after any of it to change.

Another car pulling up behind them on the gravel driveway made her open her eyes and Anne couldn’t stop the smile that took over her face.

“Looks like we’re not the last ones this time,” Gilbert said, coming around to her side of the car with the baby carrier and the backpack they had converted into a diaper bag for ease.

“Diana Barry, I told you no gifts,” Anne said suddenly, her hands going to her hips as she watched her best friend get out of Cole’s car with a wrapped flat rectangle.

“Relax,” Diana said, rolling her eyes as she flipped her curls over her shoulder. “You were getting this, birthday or not.”

Jerry unfolded out of the backseat groaning. “What do they say about horses and gifts? And why do tall guys have to follow the rules of ‘shotgun’?”

“People usually say ‘thank you’ when receiving things,” Cole said dryly while ignoring Jerry, holding out a pink bakers box. “And these are from Aunt Jo. She knows you love her chef’s macarons.”

Anne tried to keep frowning as her friends stood in front of her on the grass of her childhood home, but she couldn’t help asking, “... Pistacchio?”

“What else?” Cole smirked before laughing as she gave in and took both items that were being handed to her and hugging her two friends.

“You can open it out here if you want to keep up pretenses,” Diana teased.

Anne glanced at Gilbert who shrugged with one shoulder.

“I don’t know what it is. Go ahead. We can put it back in the car or in the backpack.”

Anne huffed but shoved the macarons back at Cole before carefully peeling away the tissue paper from what Diana brought. Diana took the wrapping away from her as she stared down at her gift, speechless.

In her hands was a photo inside a thin gold frame that matched the hints of gold in the picture itself. The photo was of Anne and Gilbert dancing at the Summer Soiree: the edges of the photo were blurred with the flowers canvassing the room, pulling the focus to the duo in the center, emphasizing their coordinating outfits but focusing primarily on their faces. Anne’s eyes roamed over the picture and she was entranced by the way she and Gilbert were looking at each other, entranced with each other and smiling as if they were sharing a secret. Her eyes then moved to their clasped hands, his right and her left, and the way the light caught the ring on her finger. 

Anne looked up at Gilbert, blinking away a few tears. He let Cole steal their baby as he stepped over to look at her present over her shoulder. She could feel him smile as his hand rested on her back.

“Gorgeous,” Gilbert murmured as he kissed the side of her head.

“Who took this?” Anne managed to ask, turning to Diana who was smiling softly at them.

“Cole snuck a few pictures that night,” Diana divulged, nodding her head at Cole and interrupting him making faces at Cordelia.

“Aunt Jo usually wants people to feel free to be themselves and not worry about cameras but I thought one or two wouldn’t hurt. Just of those I knew would like it,” Cole shrugged but his modesty didn’t save him from the tight hug he was suddenly in.

“I love it,” Anne mumbled into his chest before pulling back and throwing her arms around Diana too.

“If you don’t want it as a birthday present, it could be an anniversary present too,” Cole suggested, which made Anne shoot him an unimpressed look and Gilbert laugh.

“I don’t get a hug?” Jerry asked cheekily.

“I know you had nothing to do with this,” Anne said flatly, gesturing to the frame Gilbert put in their backpack.

“You could just be happy to see me,” Jerry snarked.

“It’s my birthday,  _ you _ should be happy to see  _ me _ ,” Anne sniped like a true sibling.

“Alright, let’s get inside,” Diana snickered and began herding her friends towards Green Gables’ kitchen door.

Anne tried to start complaining but found herself in a flurry of more welcoming hugs once she got inside the house. She beamed up at Matthew as he gave her a quick one-armed squeeze and laughed at Bash’s usual jovial greeting and Mary’s warm smile. Delphine ran and jumped into Gilbert’s arms once she saw they were baby-free but wiggled towards Anne so she could give her a happy birthday kiss on the cheek.

Anne was suddenly overcome with all the love she could feel in this room with her closest friends and her chosen family. And all the amazing food she could smell, of course. (Gilbert had told her something he wasn’t supposed to and Anne had been looking forward to Mary’s surprise birthday cake ever since.) Anne knew people expressed themselves differently but felt so thankful that she could feel the love these people had for her in their cooking  _ and _ their affectionate touches. 

“Happy birthday,” Marilla said, coming over last with her apron tied tightly around her waist. She wrapped her arms around Anne straight away, something that she never would have done years ago that made Anne secretly pleased.

“Smells great, Marilla,” Anne smiled as everyone around her settled down at the table somewhat haphazardly. She didn’t think she had ever seen this kitchen this bustling, barring Christmas, and could contently say it wasn’t going to stop, not if she had anything to do with it.

“Don’t hog the baby, Bash,” Mary said to her husband, her eyes narrowing at him until he gave up Cordelia, whom he had snatched up at some point, and she was settled in Mary’s lap at the beginning of her usual cycle around the dinner table.

“I can’t keep up. Mary, Sebastian, have you met Jerry before?” Marilla asked like a true hostess.

“Jerry Baynard,” Jerry introduced, reaching across the table to shake the hands of the Lacroixs. “I grew up with Anne.”

“So you have the good stories then,” Bash grinned.

“Only if you have the good ones of Gilbert,” Jerry said, leaning forward like he was suddenly making a high-stakes deal. “I’ll tell you about the time Anne dressed up as a boy—”

“Alright! Not in front of the children,” Anne cried, using the first excuse that came to mind.

“Are you Aunt Anne’s brother?” Delphine asked, frowning slightly.

Jerry looked over at the little girl and shrugged. “Sure.”

“Like Daddy and Uncle Gilbert?”

Jerry looked at Bash and then Gilbert, and shrugged again. “Sure,” he laughed.

“It’s getting a bit warm for it but we’re having Anne’s favorite stew,” Marilla announced as she set the dutch oven in the middle of the table. “Eat your fill, there’s plenty. And yes, there’s enough for leftovers too.”

Anne closed her mouth from where she was going to ask and smirked, reaching for the oven to help herself. “That’s all the gift I need these days.”

“Motherhood has just made you revert back to your undergrad habits,” Jerry mocked.

“You never outgrow taking home food you didn’t make yourself,” Gilbert said incredulously.

“Says the guy who can only make oatmeal,” Bash muttered.

“You two spoiled me, s’not my fault I never had much incentive to try harder,” Gilbert said unself-consciously with a shrug.

“Good thing Anne was too restless to not be put to work in the kitchen,” Marilla said, causing Diana and Cole to laugh.

“You guys never had to eat her mistakes,” Jerry mumbled, causing Anne to aim a kick expertly under the table.

“I thought for sure you were going to turn in a pie as your final project for that geology class we had to take freshman year,” Diana teased.

“I would’ve if I could’ve,” Anne snorted, turning to her best friend and ignoring Jerry wincing dramatically. “Procrastination pie is the best pie.”

“Why’ve I not had any of your procrastination pie?” Gilbert asked as he dipped his homemade roll into his bowl.

“The thing that needs my attention the most these days is something I  _ can’t _ procrastinate on,” Anne said, jabbing her fork in Cordelia’s direction. 

“How’d we end up with the kid that only procrastinates from studying with more studying?” Bash complained, making a face at Gilbert.

“I think Anne once procrastinated from doing a take-home quiz by writing half the school newspaper herself,” Diana said thoughtfully. “And she wasn’t even  _ on _ the newspaper.”

“It got me on, though,” Anne corrected through a mouthful of potato, ignoring the look Marilla gave her.

“And then you got kicked off,” Cole snorted.

“You what?” Bash asked through an incredulous laugh.

“It’s not a real newspaper if they aren’t reporting on the news,” Anne sniffed, shrugging one shoulder at the half surprised/half impressed look Gilbert gave her. 

“You’ve got yourself a catch, Blythe. I always said there’s nothing like a woman who knows her mind,” Bash teased, causing Anne to sit up proudly despite her blush.

“Well that’s definitely Anne, then,” Matthew murmured, slyly winking as Anne grinned over at him.

Marilla stood up suddenly once everyone was finished eating, surprising half the table, and gave them all an awkward smile.

“I’m not one for… grandiose speeches. So that’s not what this is,” she began, Anne’s wide eyes fixed on her. “I just want to say… I know our Anne appreciates you all being here tonight. And I know we all appreciate her being in our lives as well. I don’t know where we’d all be without her, but I know life would have a lot less… exuberance and a lot fewer surprises. So… happy birthday, Anne.”

Anne bit the inside of her cheek hard so she wouldn’t stop sobbing as the table clapped their agreement with Marilla. But she knew by Gilbert’s grin and his hand gripping hers that she wasn’t so successful in hiding it.

“Do we get Mommy’s cake now?” Delphine whisper-shouted to Gilbert, making half the group laugh.

“It’s Anne’s cake so she gets the first slice—”

“But Gilbert’s favorite niece can have the second,” Anne interjected with a smile.

“Am I  _ your _ favorite niece?” Delphine asked, leaning forward precariously on her seat.

Anne looked a bit taken aback but recovered quickly.

“Of course,” she said, refraining from laughing at the smug look Delphine adopted. 

“Alright, do we want a photo around the cake?” Mary asked, returning from the other room with a gorgeous white cake with flowers piped all over it. 

“Mary, this is gorgeous,” Anne gushed as the cake was set down in front of her.

“No announcements this time,” Cole muttered, making Gilbert snort and Anne rolled her eyes. He set his camera on the counter across from the table and arranged the timer. “Everyone ready?”

Anne’s family arranged themselves around her, in chairs or standing behind them, leaning together and smiling wide for the camera. Someone deposited Cordelia into Anne’s lap and Delphine slid into Gilbert’s, her “cheese” ready. Anne glanced around her and wondered if her past self had wished correctly on the few birthday candles she had had the opportunity to blow out. She was surrounded by people who loved her, through smiles and teasing and food and hugs, and couldn’t think of anything better. She leaned down to kiss Cordelia’s head, keeping an arm around her so she couldn’t reach the cake she was aiming for, and glanced over to find Gilbert smiling softly at her. 

“What?” she whispered as Cole started to count down.

“You good?” he asked.

“Perfect,” Anne whispered, the camera going off right as the two beamed at each other.

“CHEESE,” Delphine yelled, her hands flying up and hitting Gilbert in the nose, making Jerry guffaw and Cordelia squeal, the second timed photo now just a blur of faces. But Anne wanted it framed anyway.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story title from “Sons and Daughters” by the Decemberists (because this Anne is definitely a fan); Summer Soiree quote from Jude the Obscure by Thomas Hardy (because Anne is always ahead of her time, like Sue).


End file.
